TLOS: Conspiracy of Shadows
by White Winged Fox
Summary: Even after the fall of Malefor, Evil still resides in the heart of Warfang and the Heart of our beloved d the next step in Spyro and Cynder's journey continues when dragons from the past and friends of the future combine to form their a threat they faced before, and a threat they never thought they would face.
1. Prologue

TLOS: Conspiracy of Shadows – Prologue

 **Notes: Just letting you know that although this is my own story I do not own any characters present in The Legend of Spyro Trilogy, as they belong to their rightful owners. This however does not mean there will not be any OCs.**

 **This is Version two of my story from which many of the readers of the previous one will recognise. In terms of story. There however will be a lot of changes in regards to writing style, plot and even the removal of certain characters.**

 **Positive or Constructive Feedback is welcome and I will be updating this story as often as possible, and with that cya all later**

 **BlueDinosaur99**

Deep in the depths of the earth, a single tremor followed by a flash of violet light illuminates the barren cavern. A single entity launched out of a huge purple crystal – the World's core, and smacked unconsciously into the cavern walls with a hollow crash.

Two days pass in the grim darkness until the snake-like figure arose from it's slumbering state.

"Finally, I'm free…" the creature hisses, and starts shaking off the dirt that plagued its body. "But why am I here? This world was meant to be destroyed, to become a world of death and destruction, with me as its king! But here I stand, trapped…Wait! I remember now… The purple one…he pulled this miserable planet back together, and left me here to die…and considering there is no sign nor body I can only assume he and his little girlfriend are stilling squirming. But now I am free of prison…from the one known as Malefor. Curse him to force me to manifest as part of his soul. But know I can return to my rightful power. Hehaheha." the creature then tried to form what he thought was a grin.

The earth started to shake as rocks tumbled down one of the side of the walls of the cavern, causing sound to bounce and echo around. The shadow creature turned its head towards the direction of the distraction only to the light of torches illuminating the cavern, as multiple Orcs and a troll entered the cavern.

"Ha! Seems my 'rescuers' have arrived, at least they know better than to cross me unlike those apes…"

With that the shadowed creature exited the cavern followed by his soldiers. But upon reaching the surface it hissed as light hits its eyes.

"That dragon and his miserable friends will pay for their defiance. But in order to finally be rid of him I need a new plan, brute force only brought the strength out of him… and even if I do subdue him his allies will only rebel again. What I need is to isolate him…turn the city against him… Yes. Yes! That's perfect! Beware you purple little snake! Your day or reckoning will soon be upon you, that I can promise."

The creature stops, where it then spots an oddly shaped rock sticking out the scorched earth. Or what is better described as a hand.

" A golem? Right beneath our feet? How convenient…You, troll. Get over here now! Go gather the troops and, spread out across the lands and gather as many dark crystals as you can, the more – the better, then awaken this Golem. We need to be prepared! We have 2, maybe 3 days until he awakes, the amount of energy he used to pull this wretched world together would have greatly exhausted himself and as if now I estimate he will still be unconscious. As for you Spyro… I do hope you like making friends, because I'm going to give you a friend you certainly never asked for" the creature laughed before slithering back into the caverns.

 **Oooh, who is this dark thing, and what does he have planned for our heroes?**

 **BlueDinosaur99**


	2. Dawn after Darkness

Dawn After Darkness

One Day Later

Two figures lay resting on top a hill, breathing the fresh Avalarian air. One of the figures then rose up from their light slumber and groggily opens their eyes.

"Whe-Where am I?" The Figure asked itself. He looks around until he notices a black and violet dragoness still slumbering next to him. "Cynder…" the Figure whispers, and as if to respond to her name, the black dragoness snaps her eyelids open.

Her first reaction was of self-defence as she quickly catches the figure off guard and quickly pins him under her talons and holds her tail blade to his throat.

"Wait! Cynder it's only me, Spyro!".

"Spyro?" Cynder asks in puzzlement.

"Yes, it's me!"

"Oh the ancestors I'm so sorry Spyro! I just, didn't recognise you there for a moment." She says, quickly removing herself from atop the drake.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have had my guard down…Cynder?" Spyro looks around to find that she has just disappeared.

"Spyro!" a female voice calls out. "You've got to have a look at this!"

Spyro follow the voice until he finds Cynder staring at something.

"What is it Cynder?" Spyro asks only to walk on over to see the sight himself.

He was simply at a loss of words at the beauty that Avalar held itself at, the smooth cream rocks rising above and around the valley, and the emerald grass reflecting the sun's gentle gaze. With the crystal clear waters running through the middle. The Cheetah village stood tall and proud in the distance. It was the image of beauty and serenity.

"Are we…dead Spyro?"

"I'm not sure, but judging from the cheetah village I say not quite."

"This means… this means you did it Spyro! You actually saved us all Spyro." She then tackles and hugs him tight. "You saved me…my hero," she whispers, trying to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is everything ok Cynder? You're crying…"

"Everything is fine…Spyro."

A short silence followed until Spyro sighed and brought Cynder to his eye level. "Cynder… ever since we've been, well, stuck together I just wanted to say…"

Cynder was simply overwhelmed and her heart started to beat even faster as she expected the next three words to follow.

"Thank you…for always being there for me. Without you none of this would've been possible" Spyro speaks.

Cynder's face just drooped, as she felt her heart slump in her chest. "You're welcome Spyro…" was all she managed to say before leaving the dragon's embrace and moving away.

" _Why Spyro…why couldn't you just tell her? Dammit… did I just only imagine those words back in those caves?"_ Spyro sighs to himself. _"No, next time the opportunity arises…I will say my feelings to her… Wait a second, how did we even get out of the caves…?"_

"How…"

"How what Spyro?"

Spyro flinched and shook away his train of thought. "How on earth did we get here, last I remember we were still in the caves…wasn't we?"

"Now that I think about it I have no clue. How about we just get down to the cheetah's village?"

"Are sure that's a good idea Cynder?" You do remember what happened last time don't you?"

"Spyro we're heroes, don't you remember? I'm sure there will be no problems, and even if I'm sure Hunter could vouch for us."

"Hunter…it feels like an eternity since we've seen them…sigh."

"Cheer up Spyro, I'm sure they're missing us and expecting us to return at any time. I bet Sparx must be pulling his antennas off right now haha!"

"Yeah and I bet Volteer is probably lecturing Cyril of the chances of us surviving while he mutters off how his 'noble' lineage never spoke as quickly as he does."

This comment made Cynder burst out laughing, with Spyro feeling happy he still could make a joke.

"Terrador must be yelling at them to shut up while Igni…" Spyro suddenly went solemn.

"…Spyro its ok, he may be gone but he wouldn't you to be sad… instead he would want you to have your head up high and smiling at your accomplishments…. I'm sorry Spyro I didn't mean it like-!"

"No Cynder…you're right. It's what Ignitus would have of wanted." Spyro replies with a hint of a smile.

Cynder smiles back, grateful to the fact he has gotten over his loss, at least for now. Just then, Spyro's stomach growls at him.

"Was that your stomach Spyro?" Cynder asked concerned.

Spyro Blushed "Yeah-h-h…"

Haha! If I didn't think it was that I would think you was a frog weed!"

" Hehe. That doesn't make a very impressive title, Spyro the Purple Frog Weed, Saviour of the world."

Cynder laughed even harder. While Spyro simply sat on his haunches grinning until Cynder's laughter finally died down.

"So I take it you want to head down to the village and see if they have any food too spare?"

Cynder's Stomachs growls just as she finished asking her question.

"Sure thing…Troll."

"Spyro!" Cynder giggles before playfully hitting him.

"Come on, I'll race you there."

"You're on!"

Meanwhile, off the far shores of the Mainland

"Be welcome, friend, I have long been expecting you…" a voice speaks while staring at a book. "A new age is beginning. With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennia." The Chronicler then turns his head and looks at his guest. "And now, Ignitus, I pass this honour to you." He continues to speak.

"And... what of Spyro? Is he..." Ignitus finally speaks.

"Hmm, that is the question, isn't it?" The chronicler then pulls out another book. "You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro."

A bright flash of blue light envelops the Red dragon, as he is now dressed in the chroniclers clothing. And with that the chronicler vanishes, leaving the new chronicler on his own.

"Well, young dragon... where might you be?"

Ignitus looks around the room until he finds a familiar purple book and pulls it out, he flips it open to the page where Spyro and Cynder are flying freely and happily and soaring the skies over the valley of Avalar.

He then turns the pages again…only to notice a dark sinister figure in the top right hand corner, Ignitus then takes a closer look.

"By the ancestors…"

Back in Avalar.

"I'm beginning to think that Sparx is right."

"With what?"

"You really are slightly on the chubby side."

"I'm not fat! You know that dragonfly likes to tease me."

"Hey I never said you was fat, just chubby."

"Now you really asking to be tackled."

"Spyro?" Cynder asks, not paying him any heed

"Come on Cynder, I'm not that chubby am I?"

"Spyro."

"What?"

"Where are all the cheetahs?"

"So the heroes of the world return to us…" A voice pipes up behind them.

Both dragons visibly jumped and quickly turned around, only to recognise the voice immediately.

"Prowlus!" both dragons exclaimed at the same time.

"And here I stand thinking you two have buggered off and left us to the fate of the dark master." the stern chief replies

As they continue talking the other exhausted cheetahs starts un packing their weapons and starts getting some lunch ready.

"So ever since the ground finally stopped shaking, we got to return, thus finding you two here."

"Sounds like your starting to care for us."

"don't push your luck dragon…" Prowlus simply replied "You have earned my trust and that is all you shall have from me, I only care for the safety of my people."

 _"Yeah right…sure looked that way when you charged the entire army of orcs alone with nothing but sticks…"_

"Cynder" Cynder's head perked up surprised but scared at the mention of her name. "Your time as the terror of the skies have brought me and my people-! "

"Do not dare put the blame on her after she saved you and this entire-!"

"Let me finish dragon… of all your fine qualities being hasty isn't one of them…As I was saying though, your time as the terror of the skies as brought me and my people great fear, and that I will not forget…"

Cynder lowers her head in shame while Spyro temper started to flare up.

"But… I am also willing to overlook it for what you've done to save this world, and for that I am grateful. And as hard as it is to say this…I'm willing start over with a clean slate…will you accept my offer?"

This caught Cynder by surprise however she does manage to nod her head.

"Good because the last thing I need is you two causing me anymore trouble." Prowlus responds and leaves.

Both Spyro and Cynder roll their eyes. Until an another recognisable figure walks up.

"Don't mind him, He isn't as bad once you get to know him."

"Meadow!" They responded simultaneously.

"Easy you two, the Nurses say I need to take it easy with my leg and that the last thing I need is two dragons to ruin the healing process, hehe."

"It's good to see you're doing well Meadow, truly it is."

"And where were you during all the fighting, since well, you were in no condition to fight that is?"

"Ha haha! Let's just say when you're the only male hidden away with the females and the children you seem to get a lot more attention… it was all fine till the others returned."

Both dragons sniggered at the remark, understanding what it truly meant.

Prowlus then returns, "shouldn't you two be on your way back Warfang? They are searching all over the place for you know…they have been for the last 3 days"

"3 days!"

"Yes 3 days, now maybe the time to return."

"One last thing though Prowlus?"

"If you're looking for free food the meats over there."

"How did he?"

"Easy."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Cynder hungrily says before diving in, quickly followed by Spyro.

"Humph" Prowlus sighs, "I forget how greedy dragons get when it comes to feeding…"

"Don't be too hard on them Prowlus…"

"Chief Prowlus!"

"Fine…just don't be too hard on them 'Chief' Prowlus."

Spyro suddenly picked his head up and turned towards Prowlus. "Where is Hunter, by the way?"

"Last I heard they sent him on a wild goose chase looking for you two…again"

"Oh…"

After the meal Spyro and Cynder were ready to continue their journey back to Warfang.

"You should take the the long route back, it may not be the quickest way back to Warfang, but it is too damaged to use safely."

"I guess this is farewell for now friends, be sure to drop by every now and again."

"We will Meadow."

" And thank you Chief Prowlus, we wish you all the very best of luck."

"Luck does not help the Valley and us prosper, it takes hard work and dedication…yet you two already know this… However, if luck is what guides you then so be it, I wish you your luck."

"Yep, still as stern as ever…"

"At least he likes us enough to give us supplies for the journey back to Warfang" Spyro counters.

"Come on, let's just get back Warfang" Cynder plainly says

"Feels like forever since we've left…"

Meanwhile back at the White Isle.

"It seems darker times are still ahead of us…and even more so with Spyro's current Unstable condition… Maybe now is the time I should call upon for their help. I pray to the ancestors that they help Spyro overcome this…Evil…"

 **Woot! Another chapter done! But all this one does is add new questions… Like what has Ignitus so worried? and What is this 'aid' Ignitus speaks of?**

 **BlueDinosaur99**


	3. Return to Warfang

Return to Warfang

"We're finally back Spyro" Cynder exclaimed.

Both dragons stood before the mighty gates of Warfang, breathless as they took in the sheer size of the city. Even in the dark they could see the silhouette of the wall.

"Now I understood how they never managed to take over the city…"

"Come on, they're probably waiting for us to return" Spyro interrupted.

"Do you always have to ruin the moment…"

Both dragons approach the gate until a voice calls to them from above. "This is the City of Warfang; state your name and your business-!" The voice was then suddenly cut off.

Both dragons look at each other in confusion before looking back up.

"It's them! It's our heroes! They have returned from their journey. They've defeated the dark master!"

There was a loud chatter coming from inside the gates that only grew in excitement and impatience. Then the gates finally opened, followed by an overly excited mob of fans consisting of Moles, Dragons and the occasional Atlawa that rushed out to greet the heroes.

The swarm of fans charged the two dragons. until a series of Ice spears pierced into the ground in front of the mob that all reared up in alarm, halting the stampede.

"I think that is enough squabbling from you lot" a voice called from above. The Ice Blue dragon then leaps from the top of the wall and lands in front of the two startled dragons. "Welcome back to Warfang Spyro and Cynder, it certainly is a pleasure to make your acquaintance again."

"Cyril!"

"Now, now young dragons. There will be time for pleasantries, but for now let us leave this unruly and barbaric group and get somewhere a little more civilized now shall we?" Cyril asks, but without wasting a second, he takes off. And will you lot stop gawking and return back to…whatever you were doing, the drama is over and our friends needs their space."

All three dragons flew in the direction of a very large building. It was a round building adorned in arches and balconies. They land in front of the building and enter through the entrance. They enter a large room that had stairs spiralling up all the way to the roof. Although Spyro and Cynder have seen structures bigger than this, they were always fighting so never got the time to truly inspect the interior, this astounded them, the sheer height of the room took their breath away. Cyril then interrupted them.

"There will be time to admire the craftsmanship of the moles later, but for now I must bring you two to the others."

"Cyril?"

"What is it Spyro?

"Did…Did Ignitus return?"

"Did he not come back with you?"

"Oh…in which case never mind."

Cyril did not press for an answer, as he had understood what has become of the red guardian. They were then unusually quiet for the rest of the walk, Cynder tried to move closer to Spyro to comfort him but the uncomfortable silence kept her away, they were silent until they stopped in front of a pair of oaken doors.

"Welcome back to Warfang Spyro."

"Thanks…"

Cyril pushed open the doors to reveal a large round room. A large horseshoe shaped table was placed at the far end of the room, light entered through several stained windows, illuminating the room. Two dragons stood behind the table, one bright yellow and the other a mossy green. Both were sitting on cushions resembling their respective elements. It was none other than Terrador and Volteer.

"Spyro, Cynder, allow me to welcome back to the City of Warfang, I trust the citizens weren't too much of a hassle?" Terrador inquired.

"It possibly would've been, if it wasn't for Cyril coming to the rescue."

"Yes, yes! "Volteer spoke "But what about ruthless Malefor, how did you survive the battle, and where on this world is Ignitus?

"Will you please put a muzzle on that tongue of yours, you'll never hear a dragon from my lineage squabbling like that."

"Silence, both of you, now is not the time to quarrel." Volteer immediately was quiet while Cyril muttered a little but did end up being quiet. "But unfortunately Volteer is right, we must inquire to what has happened of you and Ignitus since you left, but can first us tell where Master Ignitus is now?"

Spyro Simply sighed and held his head low. Cinder saw this and draped a wing over him to try to comfort him. Spyro just sighed and remained mute. Cyril then stepped forward, "I am afraid Ignitus will not be returning… he will never return…" Cyril inputted.

"I see… this must weigh heavily on you Spyro, perhaps now is not the time, but now is also not the time to cry. There will time to mourn for his passing but for now Spyro and Cynder, the two of you must be exhausted from your journey, I recommend you use the rest of the night to rest and be ready for tomorrow."

"Why?" Cynder finally spoke up "I thought now Malefor is gone we could finally relax."

"I'm afraid not everything has settled down yet, but that will have. You two must rest"

"Then what is it then?"

"I'm afraid the common rabble will be pestering you for a while after, you've seen the disrespect they have for us nobler beings earlier".

"So in order to help ease this for you two I'm afraid Spyro you are going to have to give a few speeches in the morning, however if things do become overbearing we have a section at the back of the temple for whenever they get to much for you. Guards have already been positioned here and around the Gardens to allow you peace and quiet."

"Do you not think that amount of protective measures is a bit much?"

"I think it's absolutely necessary that the amount of protocols should be implemented for your wellbeing. Your audiences can get quite restless, impatient, unstill…" Volteer babbled on.

"I think they get the idea now Volteer. But unfortunately Volteer is right. But it is more than that, we have received reports of conspirers against both of you…But you are now dismissed, we'll have one of the moles escort you too your rooms" Terrador.

"Conspiring against us? But didn't we just save this world. I don't understand."

"And neither do we. However, with every War hero there are those who would do anything to destroy."

Spyro and Cynder simply nodded. Both to them turned to leave until Spyro realised something and quickly turned back. Cynder paused as well. "Just one last thing, is Sparx around, and where did you send hunter, we encountered Chief Prowlus on our way back and he said you sent him looking for us again."

"Yes we sent Hunter after you, but to as where he is, I'm afraid none of us have the answer, Sparx on the other hand has gone back to the swamps to make sure your parents are all alright…"

"Mum and Dad… I haven't seen them for over 4 years…"

"Come on Spyro, there will plenty be time to see them now we are free, just remember that your friends are here with you…I'm here with you."

"Cynder is correct, Spyro young chap, it's because of you and Cynder that we rest at ease."

"Indeed Cyril. But for now you two must be resting, we'll have the moles bring you up additional food and water if it's required."

Spyro and Cynder turned to leave as they exited the doors. They we then signalled over by mole who they presumed to be their guide. The mole itself was dressed oddly, more in a brown thin material that did not look like it could stop anything unlike what Spyro and Cynder has seen other moles wear.

"Master Terrador has asked me to escort you to your personal quarters". The Mole spoke

"Mason?"

"Mason?" the mole questioned before realising. "Oh no, I'm not Mason. I am however his younger brother Chisel. Nice to meet you."

"Oh sorry, I really thought you were him. You just happened to sound just like him.

"Don't sweat over it, it happens all the time". But anyhow, enough apologising, I've got a duty to fulfil if you would kindly follow me."

They started walking in the direction of the sleeping quarters. Going up several flights of stairs after turning at the front foyer.

"Chisel? What is that armour you are wearing?"

"Oh this thing?" It's what we call a shirt."

"A Shirt?"

"Yes, it's what we wear, were not at war so there is no need to wear armour, but I wear it all the time."

"Does it offer any benefits at all then? It just seems…"

"Useless?"

"I was going to say unneeded."

Chisel only chuckled at the purple dragon, "It's something that you can casually wear, I just find it more comfortable and a lot lighter to wear than a full suit of armour".

"You mentioned that you never wear armour, does that mean you're not a soldier?" Cynder asked.

"That is correct, that does not mean I did not contribute to the war, mind you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

" Haha! You two really don't know how to take jokes do you, but anyhow, here we are, Spyro yours is on the left and Cynder's the one next to it."

"Thank you Master Chisel."

"Please I'm no master, just a simple mole on duty, if you however feel the need to visit just come by the mess hall. It's outside down the street to the left, you can't miss it" He says as he leaves.

"Well I guess this is good night for now Cynder…"

"I guess…" Cynder replied.

"well…Goodnight" *Spyro replied hurrying into his room.

"huh…" she simply says walking into her room

" _What was that about? He just acted really strange then bolted into his room… He must just be very tired. Night Spyro…I wonder if he heard me back in those caves. He hasn't mentioned anything about it…"_

Meanwhile deep in mountain that was once Malefor lair, a troll was grunting to the Shadow Creature.

"So you say they have woken up…and have already reached Warfang…" The creature hissed "That is sooner than expected. That does not however mean were to late…If anything it's better. It is actually on time. Bring in the crystals!

The Troll complies and about a dozen grublins come running in carrying crates full to the brim with dark crystals.

"Hmm...this should be sufficient enough. Troll, take half of them to the Golem and awake it. I require the other half with me."

The Troll grunts, escorting half the grublins in the direction of the now unearthed Golem.

The Shadow Creature then performed a fury that instead of expelling energy, drew it in, crystals included. A bright flash of purple light followed as the earth continued shaking.

"Perfect… This should be enough to fool those dragons."

He then turned to the Troll

"Gather an army 200 troops including a squadron of the fastest Wyverns. and go to Avalar…we need to draw the two dragons out and divide them… Then I'll play my role. It's time to pay our friends the cheetahs in Avalar a little visit…"

 **Another chapter and even more questions, what is the creature planning and will Spyro and reveal his feelings for one Cynder?**

 **I would like to thank Ceapherus for volunteering to improve my story, I would highly recommend you read his works as well as they are simply amazing in detail and character development.**

 **You will also realise there will be a lot of chapters going up for the first few days and this is because of the first 10 chapters are simply using old chapters. Just simply tweaking a lot of the grammar, making dialogue amendments and changing the plot.**

 **BlueDinosaur99**


	4. The Rich and the Infamous

The Rich and the Infamous

The following morning, Spyro and Cynder decided to explore the next Temple together until they were spotted and called over by Terrador.

"Spyro, Cynder. It is good to see the two of you up and ready."

"Good morning Master Terrador…"

"Please, I'm no Master, just an old soldier. Anyhow I we have a lot of work the two of you to undertake if you're fit and healthy."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, then looked back at Terrador and nodded in Unison.

"Very well, as you two very much know the Dark wars have ended and things have turned for the better."

"Yes."

"And with that a few things have also changed in Warfang as you may have noticed"

"I did notice an unusual number of dragons compared to what you say there were?"

"Exactly, that is because we sent them deep underground, in pockets located around the realms, but now since the dark wars are over we have retrieved them.

"There were others?"

"Not all dragons are fighters, namely the females and the younglings, we unfortunately had to hide them from you Cynder."

However, Cynder did not reply. Both dragons turn towards the Violet dragoness only to find her weeping, but smiling.

"Cynder!" wha-what's the matter?!"

"I'm just…I'm just glad…that's all" she replied trying to fight back to tears.

"It's ok Cynder…" Spyro soothed, as he draped a wing over.

"Thank you…"

"Now, as mentioned yesterday we unfortunately have to get you to give a few speeches to help appease them. Now Cynder I warn you, I am not entirely sure how they will react towards you…"

"But how we will talk to them. I've never talked to a live audience!"

"We have already prepared for that. We have prepared a script for the two of you. Spyro you will be going on first, saying your piece, during which we will be gauging the audience on their reaction towards Cynder, if it's good then we will send you on Cynder."

"Okay."

"What about afterwards?"

"You're a free dragon Spyro, you do not have to follow any other orders afterwards, just live your life the way you want to, but if you want some advice perhaps making some friends would be the best course of action."

"Thanks."

"Very well, we will meet at the temple entrance in two hours. I have some work beforehand I need to deal with. Eat well and if need be relax in the gardens. Dismissed." Terrador then departs leaving the dragons alone again.

"I'll be honest and say I'm quite glad for this. I'm tired of fighting, Spyro. Plus, I do like the idea of new friends afterwards."

"But what about our current friends, like Hunter? He is still out there looking for us even though we are back, and we got to go find him"

"Relax Spyro; Hunter can take care of himself. God you do worry a lot."

"I know, but what about the grublins, the orcs, it still isn't safe for anyone…"

"Spyro if there was a problem the Guardians would have told us."

"But did you see how uneasy he looked, there has got to be a problem."

"They're gone Spyro, Malefor is gone, and everything is alright, right now we can…" Cynder quickly cut herself off but Spyro did not seem to notice. _"Spend our future together…"_

"Sorry…you are right; they are gone…they are gone…"

"Come on; let's go get some food then head down to the gardens, I wouldn't mind a bit of peace and quiet."

"Right…" Spyro answered, as both dragons set out for the direction of the mess hall at brisk pace.

 _"If they're truly gone then why cannot I shake this feeling of uncertainty...?" Spyro thought to himself. "Something bad is happening. I can just feel it…"_

"Spyro?" Is everything alright?"

"Yeah sorry, just thinking about something important…"

Both dragons continued. An uncomfortable mist of silence descended on them.

"What were you thinking about then?" Cynder inquired

"Hmm? Oh nothing important".

"But you said it was just important."

"I know, but this is something I would rather keep to myself, I shouldn't have to worry you."

"Oh come on Spyro, We've been through everything together, we solved problems by doing them together…"

"Cynder…"

"So why is it different now? You can tell me."

"Cynder!"

The yell caught the attention of a couple of moles who just looked at them but then moved on. Cynder was startled by his sudden outburst with a look of shock on her face.

"I'm sorry…I'm just, getting used to a life without fighting."

"Spyro…I'm here for you, don't ever forget that!" Cynder added nuzzling the purple dragon.

"Thank you…"

"Come on, we want to get to the food hall before all the good stuff is gone, I'm bored with eating rations, and I haven't had a cooked meal in over 3 years you know."

"Yeah and the last thing we need is your troll of a stomach going on a rampage, I don't think I could fight a troll on an empty stomach anyway!"

"Hey!" Cynder exclaimed while laughing, as both chased each other to the mess hall

Meanwhile a little distance off, unknowingly to the dragons, a short white four-legged unknown creature was observing them from around the corner.

" _Spyro…enjoy these last few days you have. You have a long road ahead of you."_

It then walks over to the window unseen and leaps out.

After Spyro and Cynder have had some breakfast, they then head to the garden.

They enter the garden and are amazed at the décor and the tranquillity in which the garden bathed itself. Both dragons walk along the path, looking around at the rainbow coloured flowers, reflecting the light petering through the sheltered trees.

"The guardians get a place as beautiful as this…to themselves?"

"It's beautiful…I'm just glad that I got to experiences this with…" Spyro quickly became quiet and halted, then blushing a shade of violet. " _With you."_

"Hey Spyro, do you hear some yelling?" Cynder called out

Spyro's blush vanished instantly as indeed he heard yelling, not for help but instead sounding more annoyed.

"What!" A female's voice screeched, Slicing the air.

"Who is that screaming…?"

"My beautiful Daughter is about to meet the Purple Dragon. and as her mother I have the right to enter these Gardens! What do you mean we cannot enter? Don't you know who I am I am Gravelle, Jewelworths. Owner of the largest quarry in Warfang, and you forbid me entry? That is outrageous and I will have you sacked by the Guardians.

"Just…fly over ma'am." A voice of a mole squeaked.

Three dragons flew over the hedgerows that divided the gardens from the city.

"Stupid incompetent guard!" the large female emerald coloured dragoness bitterly hissed. She was almost as bulky as Terrador, however grace held to her body as she was adorned with many jewels. Though some might of considered it overdoing with the amount she had on.

"I'm sure that he was just doing his job honey…" The red Drake replied. He himself surprisingly had a smaller body structure.

"But he still should've known we have authority to be here…wait, The Purple Dragon! It really is him!"

"You must be the Jewelworths; it is a pleasure to meet you!" Spyro attempted to be civil, remembering Gravelle yell her name just now.

"Ahh, finally someone with the decent courtesy to respect us as we should have been earlier. You'll make the perfect husband for my little diamond!"

All the dragons just stood there stunned.

"Aren't you being a little assumptive darling?" Ashton the red drake asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Of cause not, no one else in this pitiful city is worthy of our daughter…" She then paused at the site of Cynder.

"What is she doing here…?"

Spyro sensed that something like this would happen but he was ready for it. Already discovering that trying to be civil will not work.

"She happens to be my best friend, thank you very much."

"Humph… so is appears…"

Cynder was surprised at how quickly Spyro defended her, but at the same time blushing a little.

"Ashley darling! Come here please and say hello to the purple dragon!"

" _My name Is Spyro…"_

A glorious Crimson dragoness came strutting from behind her mother, she wore a Gold necklace that had a single emerald in the centre of it. She was built very much like Cynder and was the same age just a little bulkier. She had 4 horns that stuck out behind her head, curling downwards.

Cynder felt an immediate dislike to the dragoness from just the way she was walking and glared at her with intense coldness. Emberla simply strutted over to Spyro

"Wow you are a handsome one, and you're so strong, look at those rippling muscles, and just look at your handsome horns. My name is Ashley, but you can call me Ash sweet cheeks" she winked

Spyro suddenly felt hot and was blushing furiously, while Cynder was scolding.

"Emberla Honey, remember to take it slow, okay" Ashton insisted

"Oooh they are so adorable together, I told you they are perfect for each other, just wait until they start having children of their own!" Gravelle eagerly spoke, completely oblivious to how uncomfortable she was making everyone.

"Spyro, a word in private please" Ashton asked

"Err, sure."

So both Spyro and Ashton went off to a corner of the garden, where the others couldn't hear them.

"Let me apologise for how over-bearing my wife can be, sometimes…"

"Is she always like this?"

"I'm afraid she is these days…she longer resembles the woman I once loved" Ashton replied sadly, shaking his head

"Then why don't you tell her" Spyro added

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple" Ashton replied

"Sure it is, just go up to her and tell her you don't love her, wouldn't it be better all round?"

"Master Spyro It doesn't work like that, yes there are times when facing your opponent head on maybe the best way, but there are also times where waiting until the opportune moment has revealed itself. If I recall correctly, you are too afraid to tell Cynder your true emotions?"

"How did you?" Spyro asked, blushing again.

"I didn't become head of the largest quarry in Warfang by luck you know, I have been known to be quite observant" Ashton explained, "But enough about me, I just want to tell you that do not let Ashley stop you from finding true love, always follow your heart, where ever it guides you."

"Wait, a dragon once told me that!"

"And a wise dragon they must have been."

"Anyhow, I've kept you long enough, we should be getting back." Ashton said.

Meanwhile, back at the other side of the garden, Ashley had just gone to look around the garden leaving Gravelle and Cynder eyeing each other carefully.

"Let me get something straight here Terror, keep away from the purple dragon, he doesn't care for you, that I can see easily. From now on only Ashley is good enough for him, all you'll ever be is the Terror of the Skies to him, he is too afraid of you to admit that he hates you. So go find some other male for you to satisfy your pleasures. The purple drake will never choose you."

" _You're wrong…_ "

"If you are going to argue little rat then speak up."

"I said you are wrong. You try to intimidate me, but you don't half the meaning of fear, but I do…12 years being slave to that god awful dragon Malefor…12 years of pain, whippings and threatened with death. If that isn't fear, then nothing is. And I've been with Spyro for far too long to know that he doesn't hate me, he spared me when everyone else would've thought I was better off dead. I've been with him to the centre of the Earth for crying out loud. I love him too much to let your simple words frighten me off, and no matter what you think can do, no matter what you do… I know deep down Spyro cares for me, maybe even love me back…and next time you come down with another little speech to separate me and Spyro it had better be good, because you alone will not be able to separate our friendship. I'm not even going to stoop so low to your level with insults."

Gravelle just stood there speechless

"You little bitch. This isn't over, the purple dragon will be ours!"

"His name, is Spyro."

It was then Spyro and Ashton came back.

"I think it's time to leave Honey" Ashton pointed out, noticing in the hostility between the two dragonesses.

"Humph, we were done here anyway. Ashley darling, why don't you spend some time here with Spyro in some place more private? Just be back before sunset for supper."

Both Dragons took off, leaving Spyro and Cynder alone.

"What was that about?" Spyro asked.

"Nothing important. How did your little meeting go?"

"Honestly, he's a lot friendlier than expected compared to his wife." Spyro replied

"'I'm sorry about mother, she can be a bit of a control freak at times." Ashley called out.

"Wait what? Your agreeing with us?"

"Of cause, she is a control freak, and anyway she isn't my real mother, just my manipulative step mother."

"Wait so that whole thing was an act?"

"Yes."

"Your step mother?"

Spyro was also completely stunned by Ashley's change in character.

"Yes unfortunately, my real mother…died in the dragon ape war."

"I'm so…so sorry." Cynder started tearing up. Spyro draped a wing over The crying dragoness

"It's ok Cynder, it wasn't you anyway, it was Gaul. Most of the city also understand that what you did. It wasn't your fault, you were being controlled, manipulated by Malefor."

"And while we are apologising…" she turns towards Spyro, "Sorry for my little act around you, it was just what 'mother' wanted… She has a very mean streak if I disrespect her."

Cynder wiped the last of her tears and stepped forward "I'm sorry as well…for misjudging you."

"Thanks, but asking for forgiveness is not required. If anything I should be sorry, sorry that I have a troll of a mother."

This caused a series of giggles and smirks.

"Spyro, Cynder! I request immediate assistance from you two" a gruff voice called out from the entrance of the gardens.

Spyro and Cynder turn to see Terrador coming towards them.

"What is wrong Terrador?"

"It seems you've found a friend. But I'm afraid there is a new problem that requires you two."

"What about the speeches?"

"They will have to wait. But right now we need you to head to the valley immediately."

"The valley, why?"

"Orcs and Grublins are attacking the valley!"

 **Yay! Finally, an action scene! I apologise now though it took this long and even more so if it is rubbish…**

 **I would like to give a big thanks to my Beta Reader Dark Lord Ganondorf for all the help he is contributing**

 **BlueDinosaur99**


	5. Old Enemies, New Problem

Old Enemies, New Problem

"Wait, that's not possible! Malefor is gone!" Spyro spoke distraught

"I'm afraid there is no time for explanations. Spyro, Cynder, I wish we didn't have to rely on you but I'm afraid you need to take the forbidden passage, it's the quickest way and only you two are small enough and combat ready to get there in time" Terrador ordered.

"But you said they were gone!"

"I'm sorry, but there will be time for explanations later, we will have a squadron of dragon guards come and assist you as soon as possible but right now you must make haste, your friends in Avalar need you." Terrador added

"But Prowlus said the the passage was destroyed?" Spyro said as he refocused

"Badly damaged, but not destroyed, now go!"

"Right, let's go Cynder."

"I'm with you."

"I'll go as well; Ashton has taught me at least some moves with my element."

"Negative, you're of you are yet combat trained for actual enemies and will only be of hindrance, I'm sorry but for now you will stay here. Plus you're father and I need to talk, and it does involve you so we want you present."

By then Spyro and Cynder were already flying over the city to where they believed to have remembered the place that they last saw the forbidden passage. Eventually they found it and went through and managed to reach Avalar.

What they saw was like relieving the siege for Warfang, only way smaller. They had seen cheetahs desperately trying to hold back the forces of Malefor from trying to get into the village.

"Hold the line men! Remember that woman and children now reside back inside the walls and we must protect them at all cost" They heard Prowlus yelling.

The purple and black dragons wasted no time rushing at the hordes of enemies.

"Dragons! Warfang has heard our plea and had sent help!" they heard another cheetah cry.

"Good, hold the line a little more men and let the dragons take them from the back, we just need to force them to back enough for the dragons to finish them off!" Prowlus yelled out.

"Spyro, listen closely."

"I'm listening!"

"I need you to form an Earth shell and drop down at the enemy, the tremor caused should make them stumble enough for me to finish them off with my acid spray, and don't worry, your earth will protect you from my poison."

Spyro's first thought was to reply with " _will?_ " But he trusted Cynder enough to know what she is talking about.

"Okay, I'm going in!"

 **(Music I recommend – Epic Action by Konstantin Mart)**

Spyro enveloped himself into a sphere of pure stone, and started plummeting even faster due to excess weight. But that was when things started going wrong…

Mid-flight Spyro's Sphere starts to fall apart, at first only tiny cracks appeared, but as it picked up momentum it was clear it was breaking itself apart. The sphere broke into pieces leaving a free-falling Spyro plummeting towards the surprised orcs.

"Spyro!" Cynder yells as she dives even faster.

The startled orcs part-ways as the dragon landed in between several of them. Spyro shook himself down. As the surrounding orcs started to enclose the dazed dragon. They however only got rained upon from acid, slowly dissolving away. However due to perfect aiming Spyro remained completely unscathed. She then got side-tracked by a swiping Wyvern.

 _"What was that about?!"_

Spyro barely pulled back in time as an orc blade struck the ground in front of him. He then lunged at the throat of the orc, puncturing it before leaping onto the back of another orc and using his claws to tear at it. The orc collapses, and Spyro quickly leaps back to the ground. The dragon barely had any time to recover as a squad of six grublins began charging at him. Spyro decided to use his Flame breath, he charged up his breath and to opened his maw and exhaled.

However, much to the purple's surprise all that came out were a few sparks. The grublins had stopped their advance and were taunting and hollering at the dragon. Spyro frowned, but used this distraction to his advantage and simply charged at the grublins. The grublins went from laughing to sheer terror in an instant with comical effect as Spyro knock them down like skittles.

 _"Why is this happening to me?"_ Spyro thought to himself and as the grublins rained down both sides.

Meanwhile Cynder had being doing several bombing runs with her acid, burning the skin off anything unlucky enough to get hit, while also using her talons and tail to impale any nearby wyverns for the majority of the time she did not even see Spyro after he went down, but she trusted that he was all right. After a short while she did see the familiar purple scales of him. She then saw Spyro's failed Flame breath attempt. This was enough to convince her that Spyro was in trouble. The black dragoness then started to descend to the struggling purple dragon. However, a cluster of flying grublins intercepted her.

Spyro also caught a glimpse of Cynder as she made slow progress towards him. Spyro then turned his attention back to the approaching orcs and prepared himself. The first orc struck its axe horizontally which Spyro smoothly ducked beneath, he then retaliated with a upper cut that caused the orc the fly upwards. Spyro followed it, grappling the airborne orc, and bit into its spinal column, killing it instantly. Finishing it off by chucking it at the others. The purple drake then landed, instantly charging into the belly of the next.

Cynder was annoyed at the amount of them but if there was one thing she excelled at it was aerial combat. She nimbly dodged out of the way of one of the clubs and followed up with a stab from her tail blade. She then catches a grublin by the foot and swings it into another grublin, causing both of them to fall. _"Yuck"_ she thought as taste of grublin was stuck in her mouth. Another grublin tried cannonballing into her but instead she just whipped her tail around and struck the grublin, causing it to howl in pain, however it did not get a chance to react as it was slammed it into the ground with her claws. A group of them tried to get behind her however she retaliated by engulfing with shadow flames, the unlucky grublins did not emerge again even after the flames dissipated. The remaining grublins now kept their distance unsure of what to do.

It was then that Spyro caught another glimpse of Cynder, who was still dealing by a few of the remaining flying grublins, too distracted to notice a wyvern sneaking up from behind at a rapid rate. "Cynder! Behind you!"

However, it was too late, the wyvern smacked Cynder from behind, and the blow struck Cynder's head, knocking her out instantly. The wyvern immediately latched onto her and started carrying her away from the battle.

"Cynder!" Spyro cried out in desperation, and immediately took off, flying after the Wyvern and the unconscious Cynder.

The Wyvern looked back to see how the battle was progressing only to screech in alarm as a furious purple dragon closed in rapidly, it then started to pick up its pace and flew off at an even faster rate.

Spyro however was still closing the distance between them. _"Now if I can just get close enough to hit it with an Ice spike."_ Spyro by then was right behind the wyvern. _"Here goes nothing,"_ Spyro thought as he opened his maw once again…but still nothing came out. This moment of surprise threw the dragon off, letting the Wyvern get even further ahead. Spyro in panic tried to catch up again, but now he was feeling the effects now the adrenaline was fading, his wings started aching and his lungs were ready to burst.

 _"No…"_ Spyro thought, feeling increasingly desperate. _"This isn't happening"_ as the continued to watch the Wyvern get increasingly ahead.

Spyro could not go on and was forced to stop, but still he watched the Wyvern fly off, carrying in its clutches Cynder. It was too much for the dragon to bare as tears welled up in his eyes.

Until a white shadow appeared from nowhere and struck the Wyvern, causing it to lose its balance and crash into the grass below. Cynder was thrown out of its grasp onto the grass next to the wyvern, still unconscious.

This unexpected turn of events was enough to get Spyro flying again as he struggled over to where the events just unfolded.

He saw the dead wyvern and Cynder lying next to it. He folded his wings in and stumbled over to Cynder.

"Cynder…oh thank the ancestors you are ok." he said as he picked Cynder's unconscious body up and took her into an embrace.

That was when he noticed a White Dragon looking over at him.

 **Who is this new stranger, In addition, what of Spyro's powers? (I am sorry it is a short chapter but I decided to split a chapter into two. There will be a lot of short chapters, but I mean a lot, though they may even get longer at some point.**

 **BlueDinosaur99**


	6. Dragons look after eachother

Dragons look out for other dragons

Spyro just looked at the white dragon with amazement, he a holy white. No…a godly white with scales that reflected the light like a mirror. He was muscly built like Spyro but had 5 Spike rising above his head like a gateway.

"So this is the Purple dragon everyone is talking about?" The white dragon asked.

"That is…me."

"So that must mean that you are Spyro, and this is Cynder?"

"That is correct, speaking of which I would just like to thank you…if I…If I lost her…"

"Well if you were quicker to save her I wouldn't of have to step in."

This insult caught Spyro by surprise, but instead he just put it to the back of his mind. "She's not my…girlfriend…"

"She isn't? Oh well, none of this is my business."

"Can I ask why you stepped in?"

"Because these days, dragon numbers have dwindled, so now we have to look after each other."

"That is true, though I can tell you now that thankfully we do not have to be worried of dragons going extinct."

"We do not? How can you so sure?"

"Because Warfang is once again full of dragons! After the all of Malefor pockets of dragons have been called back from underground and have re-joined here in the city of Warfang."

"Did you mention Warfang? You say the city had survived?"

"It barely made it through the war, but for the most part yes."

"This is very interesting indeed, Spyro I wish to accompany you back there. I have some business I have to attend to."

"Of cause."

"Eurgh…" a voice said in between them

Both dragons look down to see Cynder starting to come back around.

"Cynder, thank goodness you are alright," Spyro said, helping her to her feet.

"What…happened?"

"A wyvern got the drop on you and knocked you out. It then tried taking you away…to wherever it was trying to take you…"

"Oh, well I guess a thank you is in order."

Spyro shook his head, "It wasn't me doing the saving this time."

"Oh?"

"It was him."

Cynder turned around to see the Godly White dragon.

"Are you alright, Cynder?" The White Dragon asked, "A typical blow from a wyvern would've knocked out the average dragon for at least a day or two, you clearly are stronger than you look."

"Draco?!"

"It's been a while Cynder."

"How? I thought you was dead?"

"I'm sorry to cut the conversation short but weren't we in the middle of a battle. Then we can catch up. Just one question, Draco?"

"You better make it quick" Draco replied, spreading his wings.

"How are you at fighting and what is your element?" Spyro asked

"That is two questions… but in response I have had my fair share of grublins and orcs, and my element is convexity"

"Convexity?!"

"I'll explain on the way, let's just get back" Draco ordered.

Spyro and Cynder nod as all three dragons take off.

Meanwhile back at the village.

"Where the hell are the dragons?" Prowlus yells, gutting another orc." And Have the woman and children been evacuated?"

"Negative, they're still trapped inside the village." The cheetah replied

"Well get them out now!"

"The enemy force had been cut down only about a fifth of their numbers, but regardless they carried on.

 _"Ancestors help those dragons when they get back."_

The dragons at that point were closing in fast on the village.

"So what about your element Draco?"

"What, how come my element is convexity?"

"Yes."

"We'll let me put it this way, me and Cynder have more in common than you might believe… but there will be time for more explanations later, because here we are…" Draco added

 _"Oh Draco, I have missed you so much…"_

The dragons looked on, only to see the battle was already over, as hundreds of orc and grublin bodies and quite a few cheetah ones littered the grass around. The live cheetahs now trying to douse the flames the grublins had started, but it was simply futile.

"It seems it is already over."

"I just hope they are alright…"

The three dragons landed in front of Prowlus, who had his back turned to them.

"Is everyone alright?"

"You!" Prowlus turns around and points an accusing finger at Spyro, who in response flinched.

"You abandoned us, you left us to fend for ourselves, and now…because of that…our home was destroyed…our warriors killed…innocent children and woman, murdered…all because of you!"

"I…didn't do anything!" Spyro said, unable to believe what happened. Now staring at the horrifying scene of dead cheetahs and burning buildings.

"Exactly…" Prowlus howled, drawing out his sword and approaching the purple dragon "and because of that…my mate is dead…"

"I didn't mean it!" Spyro tried pleading, backing away.

" Oh of cause you didn't. I was wrong about you…you're not our saviour…you are a murderer…you are the next Malefor."

Meanwhile Cynder was just staring, horrified at what was unfolding, while Draco just stared. Just as Chief Prowlus was about to strike a figure hits him from behind with a rock, Prowlus falls, knocked unconscious from the blow. Now standing there, rock at hand was Meadow.

"I'm sorry it came to this chief…"

"What are you doing?!" a cheetah cried out.

"How dare you hurt the chief!" Another hollered.

"Why are you siding with the dragons after what they have done to us?"

"I'm so sorry…this is all my fault."

"Listen to me, cheetahs of Avalar! This here was not the dragons doing!"

The tribe went into an uproar, but still Meadow continued.

"I saw it with my own eyes, one of the dragons was taken captive by the enemy, I'm sure many of you saw it to. And isn't only natural for other creatures to look out for each other, to rescue others of your kind? Isn't it what we cheetahs do when we are in trouble, look out for each other? And let me remind you that although Chief Prowlus's actions though understandable, were still wrong, to murder the dragons would only make us as bad as Malefor minions. Moreover, let me not remind you the anger the City of Warfang will have towards us for not killing just two dragons, but the saviours of our world, the wrath that they would descend upon us would be unspeakable."

Many of the villagers shuddered at the idea of an entire city coming after them.

"But…but…you heard Chief Prowlus himself, that purple dragon is on his way to becoming the next Dark master! What if we are only the first of his rampage? What if he one day comes back to finish us off?!" a cheetah cried

"No, Meadow is right. I mean I have never heard of Malefor doing any good deeds, yet Spyro here saved the world! He even helped us save the village before." Another cheetah argued, standing up.

Everyone was silent, the cheetah standing up just stood there awkwardly. Then another cheetah just started clapping, and one by one, the other cheetahs joined

Meadow then turns back to the dragons.

"Thank you Meadow. But I'm afraid I am still accountable for the deaths of your people."

"Spyro let me apologise for my chief's actions…it was wrong."

"No…I'm sorry for not being there, I let you down, and I deserve whatever punishment."

"Spyro…I meant what I said, you only did what the rest of us would've done."

"But what if I do end up like Malefor… The darkness inside…I feel it…I feel it taking control closer and closer every day."

Spyro just curled up into a ball, though he did not cry, sobbing sounds could be heard.

Cynder approached, "Spyro, you will never end up like him, if there is one thing I have learnt from you is that compassion is what makes you, well, you, and nothing will ever change that. Ignitus himself said you were better than Malefor..."

Spyro slightly calmed down to this as his sobbing started to decrease to a few sobs. Cynder then laid down next to him and draped a wing over.

"Just remember you have your friends, you have me, to help look after you."

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired, tired of all this fighting tired of death…I'm scared of losing you."

"And that's a good thing, it shows that you're willing to put this all behind you, it shows you do have compassion, something even Malefor never could have."

" _He says he doesn't want to lose me. Maybe this means he does love me…"_

"Thank you…Cynder.."

Both dragons just looked at each other, Amethyst eyes upon Emerald eyes. They both then close and slowly move in.

"Dragons approaching" Draco calls out

Both dragons open their eyes, and pulled away quickly.

" _Why ancestors…two more seconds was all I asked for…_ "

They look over at Draco who paid them no attention as his eyes were fixed on one spot on the sky as what looked like smidges approached them, gradually getting bigger. Spyro quickly got up and joined leaving Cynder where she was.

 _"Was…was he about to kiss me?"_

"Do you know those dragons Spyro?"

"They must be the dragons Master Terrador sent."

Both the dragons and the cheetahs waited in anticipation, until eventually about a dozen or so dragons landed on the grass around the cheetahs.

"Master Spyro!" A particularly large earth dragoness called out.

Spyro turned and approached the dragon, though she was female she was considerably stockier than most of the other dragons in the group.

"My name is Gaia, captain of the dragon guard. Master Terrador has sent us to assist you, but from the looks of it, we were too late, I take it you and Master Cynder has dealt with the situation at hand? If so, then Master Terrador as asked you to return back to Warfang to give your report."

"Captain Gaia…I'm afraid it didn't go so well, And I'm to blame…"

"I see… then what are your orders?" Gaia added looking at the blazing inferno behind them.

"Orders?"

"Yes sir, Master Terrador also instructed us to take orders from you as soon as we got here," Gaia explained

"Okay, What I need you to do is…" Spyro looked around to see all the dragons looking expectantly at him.

 _"How am I expected to lead these dragons…I…I'm no leader…"_

He then continues scanning around when he spots the cheetahs again, tending to each other's wounds, and the unconscious Chief Prowlus getting looked after. He then understood the situation, then turns back to Gaia.

"The cheetahs are tired and without shelter and many are injured, their leader is currently unconscious I need you to help escort them back to Warfang, carry them if possible, we need them looked after by the healers as soon as possible. Cynder, Draco and I will take the forbidden passage back into the city."

"Very good, we shall arrive back at the city in…3 hours, maybe 4, depending on the severity of the injuries" Gaia answered, looking up at the sun.

"Very well, we shall make our way there now."

Gaia nodded and went to talk with the cheetahs

"Cynder, Draco, I think we need to go now…before…"

"I understand."

"It's about time, I'm sure this master Terrador will 'pleased' to hear of this."

"Please, don't remind me…"

And with that the three dragons took off, back to Warfang, where they once again find the Forbidden passage.

"So your telling me this leads directly into the city?" Draco asked

"Yeah, it was how we got into the city the first time before the siege."

"Hmm, then why is it so small, clearly those larger dragons back there wouldn't be able to fit in.

"That I do not know, maybe it was designed for only moles to go through."

"Or an Orc…you're lucky they never found this."

"When you put it like that, yes we were. Anyway we should get through before the sun goes down, it should only take an hour or so until we reach the city, let's go."

Both dragons started moving forward into the opening, but stopped when Cynder started crying

"Cynder…what…what's wrong?"

"Draco…6 years ago…it truly is you." she cried flinging herself at Draco."

"So you truly recognise me?"

"Remember you…I'm sorry I ever forgot you." she said in between sobs

"It's ok…I'm back and now we are together again I will never leave your side."

Spyro felt both sympathy and jealousy for the white dragon mixed in with a bit of confusion.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I am sensing a connection or I am missing?"

Cynder cleared the last of the tears and let go of Draco. "Spyro, this is Draco…my first ever friend…Draco."

"first?"

"We were both captives of the Apes, both tortured, yet never separated for whatever reason. I am afraid Cynder that my memory is very vague of our time together…all I remember is your name and, that evil place… If Spyro here really insists on prying on us for our past, then you'll need to explain."

"Prying? I'm only asking…

"It's ok Spyro. I'm willing to share my past us with you."

"Tell us as we walk, maybe it will make time of our journey seem shorter."

With that the 3 dragons started walking through the tunnel.

"Back in the Mountain of Malefor…we were both captives amongst many others…"

"There were others?"

"Yes…"

She then screamed in pain as a wave of fresh memories forced their way to the surface

"Cynder!" Spyro cries rushing the side of the mentally wounded dragoness, however Draco was already there.

"It's ok Cynder, just force those memories away…you can do it. He then turns to Spyro, with an expression of irritation "You really need to be considerate Spyro" he hissed, "Bad memories can really hurt someone you know, and with Cynder past the last thing she needs is you to return hers."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

"Of cause you didn't think, I doubt you think, it's because of you and your questions that not only caused Cynder here much pain but it's also cost the lives of an innocent village…you really are incompetent..." Draco bitterly replied

"But I…"

"No Spyro, don't you dare say I thought, because that's the problem, you 'thought', you never stick to facts, it's always got on your hunch isn't it, you must have had a lousy guardian to reach where you are now…"

"How would you know? You don't even know me."

This was the final straw for the purple dragon, for him it's one thing for a dragon to insult him, it was another to insult Ignitus, his Mentor and dragon father figure…

A Black coating started to form around the purple dragon, draining away the glorious purple until he was no more than the evil entity…Dark Spyro.

 _"So he has been touched by the evil…"_

"No one can say anything bad about Ignitus…" Spyro said, voice distorted with darkness, he is ten times better than you will ever be."

"What are you going to do now? Kill me? Because let me tell you that this is the exact same road that Malefor…"

"You…will die for that!" Spyro screeched, charging the fearless dragon.

Cynder finally got over her psychological trauma in time to see dark Spyro charging, she leaps up in between the dragons, fully focused on the purple dragon who barely came to a halt in time

"Move out the way, this dragon needs to die!"

"No one needs to die Spyro, I don't know what triggered this but this isn't you!"

"I don't care this worm has crossed the line…"

Cynder then tackled Dark Spyro the ground and pinned him there.

"Spyro, please, I know you are in there somewhere but I can't return you without you…please do it…for me…" Cynder pleaded closing her eyes to conceal the tears

Dark Spyro started to struggle less and less, as more of his vibrant violet scales started to pierce through the dark veil.

"Please Spyro…I don't want to lose you either…"

"…You're not going to lose me."

Cynder sighed, and got off

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that…"

"I don't know what happened…" she then looks at Draco "But I know that you must've have upset him somehow."

"I didn't do any such thing. You know I wouldn't upset your friend like that."

"Liar!" Spyro cried, getting to his feet

"Spyro! Look I don't know what happened but whatever it was it must've been dark, but you both need to make up."

"Spyro, I am not sure what I've done to gravely upset in such as way you transformed into a darker self, but please accept my most sincere apologies."

Cynder nodded, "Now Spyro your turn."

"I'm sorry Cynder, for the pain and fear I caused…"

"No, not to me, to Draco."

"I'm do feel the need to apologise to him, not after what he has said about Ignitus" he replied walking away.

"Spyro, for ancestor's sake just put you pride to one side and just apologise."

"If you heard what he had said then you would understand…" He says disappearing further into the tunnel.

"Spyro...Spyro come back here now! What is up with him…?"

"I'm afraid it is darker than you would believe…"

"What do you mean?"

"There is a story I need to tell you…my story…"

"Is it about him then?"

"I am afraid so, and you're not going to like it…"

So Draco started talking. About after he was separated, how he was subjected to dark magics until it influenced his breath to change to convexity. Then after his escape and journey around the realm.

"So your telling me Spyro…Is going to end up like Malefor…"

"I am afraid so…"

"How can you be so sure, Spyro is the opposite to Malefor, Spyro was so determined to keep this world safe, even when Malefor did tear it apart…"

"Would I ever lie to you…"

"Well no, but…it's just sounds impossible what you are saying…"

"I understand that you care for him, and that the truth hurts, but I've got evidence."

"Evidence?"

"Yes, you see, 6 years ago…after our untimely separation, Gaul-"

"That's one name I never wanted to hear again…"

"Sorry, The Ape King took me away…using his dark and evil powers to change me into the monster I am now…"

"You're not a monster, you the friend I knew 6 years ago"

"Thank you… but anyhow, After Spyro killed Gaul I was free, so I fled and then after that…well, I've used that time to travel the lands searching all I could about purple dragons…and let me tell you what I've found on confirms my theory…"

"And…what did you find?"

"That Malefor never used to be the evil dragon he was. He used to be kind and selfless, exactly like Spyro, it was these kind of things I was looking for, links between the two dragons that I could use to prove my beliefs."

"Well…what else did you find?" Cynder asked, because although she knew Spyro better than most, she always held a fear deep down that one day he would become like Malefor, so what Draco was saying was like magnet, pushing her away from what she didn't wanted to hear but also pulling her in for the truth.

"That as time passed, Malefor one day expelled so much energy, that he had lost his powers, has there ever been an instance like that for Spyro?" Draco asked

"There has been actually one before, in fact It has happened today when we fighting those orcs and grublins!" Cynder exclaimed

"This is bad…" Draco shook his head

"Why?" Cynder asked

"Because this means the collapsing of his sanity has started, his dark form as you saw had murderous tendencies, and usually his powers kept that dark form in check, unless some unfortunate event has happened. Then in which case this is when that darkness takes over the host, corrupting them unless a source outside the body can reach in and quell it temporarily, in other words you."

"He has turned twice before actually, once was after Ignitus…died…after getting us two through the belt of fire, and another was when he was struck by a beam of pure convexity."

"Hang on you said there was another instance where he had lost his powers?"

"Yes, but that was before his dark form came about, it was during his fight with me…"

"Ok, so that seemed to of been a random incident, but what could have caused him to lose his powers a second time…?"

"After he pulled the world back together, my guess is that much energy he expelled just drained him."

"hmm, this is worse than I thought."

"But why? Spyro isn't evil."

"I am afraid if we do not do anything then the Spyro you know won't exist, his dark side is growing and will one day consume him…leading him on the same path as Malefor… But however, as long as you're with him that should be enough of a leverage to stop him going down that path…unless it's the path he chooses himself then."

"What do you mean?"

"Well before his powers are what kept his darker side contained. But now they're gone it is slowly spreading. Even if they were to return tomorrow it's too late. His dark side has grown far too much to be contained. you are now what's keeping him from going down the dark path, so without you he would turn dark, but just like Malefor, Spyro may choose power over everything else."

"Can we please talk about something else now…something happy perhaps?"

"Of cause, how about my travels to the Tall Plains perhaps? I've got plenty of stories outside of my research."

"That would be…lovely."

Unbeknown to them, Spyro had being listening, it was then that Spyro took off again back to the City of Warfang.

 _"Why is this happening to me? Why is it every action I do I seem to lose more and more of who I am…who my friends are…am I truly losing myself to the Darkness like he says I am…Maybe the only way out is for me to simply leave. But why cannot shake this feeling of uncertainty of him…? No, I refuse to lose myself, I refuse to become like Malefor, my destiny was to save this world of which I had accomplished, now I make my own future with my friends!"_

 **Woot, another chapter done! But why did Draco want Spyro's dark side to come out at the risk of his own safety? And what destiny is Spyro talking about?**

 **I apologise now that a lot of the chapters before hand were short, I am know joining the chapters together simply to make them longer.**

 **BlueDinosaur99**


	7. Explanations

Explanations

"Draco…Is there anything we can do to help him?"

"That is why I am here, I have heard the library here had stored important information about purple dragons. Which may offer some insight on how to help."

"Okay, if it means helping Spyro I'm willing to help you."

"Thank you, we must hurry though, the more time we waste the less chance we have."

Twenty more minutes' pass until they eventually find their way out the other side. The sun had nearly set over the glorious city.

"Spyro!"

After Spyro got outside of the Forbidden passage, he decided to wait for Cynder.

"Cynder…"

"Care to explain your actions earlier?"

"Right… about that, look Draco, I'm really sorry I attacked you, I don't know what come over me." Spyro lied.

"Do not worry, I've already forgiven you, though as you say, your actions appear to be without motive, I understand that your dark side was not because of your own choice."

"Sigh… I guess know you know you're going to tell the whole city?"

"That isn't my motive no, your secret is safe."

"Thank you?"

"No, just keep it hidden and contained."

"Right…"

"Shouldn't you be seeing your Guardians, to talk of your failure?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…and that…" Spyro sighed, though as much as he distrusted the dragon he still had a point, Spyro did had to see the Guardians "Right, come on Cynder."

" I'm Sorry Spyro, Draco told me of his purpose here and I volunteered to help."

"Her help is greatly appreciated and we shall be heading to the library."

"Oh…"Perhaps I can help after I see the guardians?"

"Negative, you would only be of hindrance, this is a 2 dragon job I'm afraid."

"Don't feel bad Spyro, we can hang out at a later date."

"I guess…"

"Anyway, Cynder we have wasted enough time, we must make haste while we still have day hours."

"Right, Cya later Spyro" Cynder called out as both dragons took off.

"Cya…" Spyro replied as he took off for the general direction of the Temple.

As Spyro took off, he took one quick glance at the fleeting dragons as they strolled into the doors of the library.

 _"This day just keeps getting better and better…"_ Spyro sarcastically thought to himself as he flew off.

Off on the outskirts of the city, a large normal looking building was being used as residence by the remaining cheetahs. This also happens to be the particular moment a certain Chief woke up from his unconscious state.

"Where am I?"

"Relax chief, you're at the City of Warfang, the dragons helped escort you here…after an Orc managed to get the drop on you."

" _City of Warfang…Spyro…he will pay for his betrayal. When we are alone."_

Meanwhile back at the Library

"Thank you so much for helping us." Cynder chirped.

"It's the least I can do after what I did to you." Draco replied

"Did? You've never done anything bad to me…" Cynder replied

"I left you for 6 years…in my own pursuit for knowledge."

"That wasn't your fault, you felt compelled to fulfil your needs, I mean I didn't exactly come and look for you…"

"Anyway, now we are reunited we never have to part again…"

"I wouldn't wish it any other way. Anyway, what are we looking for?"

"We are looking for a Purple Scroll, not particularly thick but it should have a single black X going down the back of it."

"Can I ask one thing?" Cynder asked, as they walked down the ever seemingly endless rows of books.

"Go ahead"

"Why did you act hostile around Spyro?"

"Do I?"

"Yes, I've noticed you do constantly insult him."

"I didn't notice sorry, perhaps Malefor had left a bad impression on me of purple dragons…"

"Maybe…"

"But anyhow, this is a large library, larger than expected, we should split off and search individually, we will cover twice the ground in the same time. If you happen to cross anything of the same description call for me."

 _"I wish Spyro was here to help…"_

"Right, lets split up then."

"Right."

So, with that they searched the library for couple of hours or so, before regrouping at the entrance later on.

"Did you manage to find anything then?"

"No, nothing of your description."

"Right we will continue the search tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm ok with that"."

"Very well, shall we meet here, shortly after the sun rises."

"But where are you going to stay?"

"…I do not know yet, I'll find somewhere, I assure you."

"I'm not convinced…Why don't you come stay at the Temple?"

"The Temple? I thought that was reserved for the Guardians and the likes of you two?"

"I'm sure they would allow you, considering your linkage to me, plus your history and I'm sure at least one of them would find your element interesting."

"I prefer to keep that a secret…"

"I'm sure they would understand if you told them the truth."

"If you really believe it would work, and it means I get to stay with you more…then I accept."

"Then let's go!"

With that, they both leave the library.

Meanwhile back in the temple, Spyro had lost in the temple again, until a kind mole directed him to the main hall. It was then after that, he told the guardians of the happenings in Avalar, and although disappointed, they forgave Spyro as he had an Alibi.

"It is a shame of the events that have occurred, but we cannot dwell in the past and its best advised you do not engage with the cheetahs for now. We will try to find a peaceful solution for this."

"Yes, it is a shame that you have lost powers, Spyro my boy, however I have no doubt they will return to you."

"Yes, Yes, from my base calculations I can approximate that you lost your breathalysed energy after ejecting your fury to circumference the globe to pull it back together, as indeed the sudden burst of that much..."

"Ok, Volteer that is enough."

"I'm sorry I have failed you…"

"Nonsense my boy, it is enough you had survived, and on the contrary you have found a dragon of interest."

"Are yes, the Being of Convexity, I wouldn't mind testing a sample of his energy for my research…"

"Will you zip that mouth of yours; I'm still not sure which runs faster, your tongue or your barbaric electricity."

"I'm sorry I happen to find this interesting, Historical recollection of past lineages have never been my forte"

"That's enough of both of you. But Spyro, rest easy, you've had a long day and potentially emotional series of events and deserve a rest, dismissed"

With a nod, Spyro turned to leave and exited the doors, but as he did Cynder and Draco was walking towards him.

"Spyro."

"Cynder?" Spyro called out surprised "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the library?"

"We were, however we unable to find what we were looking for."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Draco doesn't have anywhere to go, so I thought no one would mind if he stayed here"

" _No, no, no!"_

"We were just going to talk to the guardians, want to join us?"

"No thanks you, I'm err, feeling very tired, so I'm going to sleep."

"Spyro…you don't have to lie to me" Cynder said sadly.

"I'm not…but I guess the events of today still are weighing heavily on me…" Spyro replied with an edge of tiredness.

"Then let us help you. Talk to us Spyro, please."

"Cynder I'm fine…" Spyro tried to argue, but exhaustion was creeping in.

"She is right Spyro, talking to us will help you, more than you would realise."

"Fine…but tomorrow please…"

Cynder looked back Draco, waiting for a response.

"Very well, but tomorrow we talk."

"What about tomorrow though Draco?"

"That can wait, until then this will be more helpful in the long run."

"Tomorrow?"

"Do not worry Spyro."

"Let's just get you to sleep." Cynder insisted, taking the purple dragon under her wing. "Draco, go on ahead, the guardians may seem scary but they are very agreeable"

"Very well, I wish you two a good night!"

"I can come back after if you want?"

"That is not required, I've just gotta make quick visit back to the library after this, I think I remember seeing a scroll I over looked back at the library that could prove valuable, I'm just making quick trip just to make sure."

"I could still come…"

"It would only be a waste of your time I assure you, but thank you anyway, I just need you to make sure Spyro is alright okay."

"Right okay, good luck" Cynder added, and with that both dragon and dragoness stroll away, leaving Draco on his own, where he entered to talk to the Guardians. Though conversations were a bit…tedious they had arranged for him to stay in the room next to Spyro.

 _"Right, now that has been taken care of it's time for a little visit of an old friend…"_

So he made his way to the temple entrance, _"ha this is going pitifully easy."_

The White dragon took off and started flying over the city "right so what was it she said, the second biggest building…"

It took some time but eventually he found a building that matched the description. It was a huge building, almost on par with the temple and almost completely unscathed from the siege, or the family made sure their building was the first to be repaired… Draco landed in what he presumed to be the front entrance and knocked, then waited patiently.

The door was answered by a fairly big red dragon, however he still looked fairly young compared to a lot of other adult dragons. He then looked down at Draco.

"This is the Jewelworth's establishment, state your business young one."

"I wish to be granted an audience with Lady Gravelle."

"Isn't it a bit late for that, if you return in the morning you may be granted your audience."

"Yes but the Shadows tell me that it is still early."

The red dragon then took quick glances to his left and right. "Are you sure you weren't followed?"

"I'm certain no dragon or mole could've followed me; now can you please show me the way."

"Very well, come in, I shall retrieve her."

So after a little organising both parties meet in a dark room, lit by a single candle.

"So you must be The Dark Master's Legacy, if I'm not mistaken." Gravelle pointed out

"You could say that, yes, however, but still, you know why I've come." Draco said

"Yes I do, and to answer, tomorrow we will have Spyro and our pawn Ashley together in the Temple. I've was at their conversations earlier on today. They have agreed to let her stay at the temple as a relationship between the two of us. then we can proceed with Phase two of the plan."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been back less than a day, and I'm already in the temple and created a wedge between the two dragons…"

"What? How?"

"A little game I call playing with the Past"

"Very well, now tell me, why is it you truly visited me?"

"A change in plan, Now I am in there is no need for the dragoness… Now that I am in there is no chance of failure."

"Are you saying that my current plan would've failed?" Gravelle asked

"Yes and No, your plan had a few holes in it, like how the dragoness would not be compliant to our cause. However, with me at the helm, I know my objective, and I know how to do it."

"Fine…I shall eliminate the Pink dragoness then?"

"No, continue with the current preparations, continue with your plan, but leave the division of the two dragons to me."

"And what else do you need me to do?"

"Operation Incentive."

"Why that one?"

"We need to turn the city against him, force him to leave the city. Now with the recent war effort the city's economy is broken, which means money is low for the average citizen. A little bit of money for a little work. Sounds fair? "

"Ahh" Gravelle said, catching onto what Draco was suggesting "Who doesn't need a bit of money these days.

"Good, that is all for now, I shall be taking my leave now."

"Hmm, maybe you are the prodigy that the Dark Master once claimed" Gravelle said amused

"I can tell you now that I am."

"It is a shame though he had fallen, after all my sisters effort to bring him to the realm in the first place those millenniums ago. A task passed from sister to sister to maintain his existence."

"Don't be so sure, he is closer than you would might think."

"Volcanus, please escort Master…"

"Call me Draco for now."

"Yes, please escort Master Draco out of the premises please."

Volcanus simply nodded as he indicated Draco to follow him. Both dragons walk through the hallways until they reach the front doors, where Volcanus bids Draco farewell.

Unbeknownst to the 3 dragons, a short quadruped black figure had been observing the arrival, the meeting and the exit of the 3 dragons, though he didn't hear any of it he still stayed and watched from a nearby building.

 _"What is it they want with the purple dragon…"_

The spy happened to be a quadruped, fox with pure black fur. Its tail was although quite bushy, still relatively small to a normal fox. The most striking feature being a blue V reaching from Ear, to snout to ear.

"Perhaps I need to keep a closer on Spyro, something very bad is afoot here, on top of everything else… And I have a feeling it is only going to get worse…" The Fox sighed sadly, wind blowing its fur like leaves. It then turned and leapt far distances between the buildings, disappearing from into the night sky.

It was at that moment Volcanus thought he saw movement from the same spot, so he stared intensely at it, until he decided it was just his imagination and goes back inside.

Back at the temple.

"Spyro…now that Draco is gone can you please tell me the truth?"

"About what?"

"Why the sudden hostility around him."

"I just don't trust him, he brought out the darkness within me and is always hostile around me."

"I'll be honest and say he has, but he truly is trying to help you…that's why we went to the library earlier."

"To do what?"

"I…can't tell you that. But trust me he really is trying to help…"

"I'm sorry Cynder. I just can't."

"Can you at least try. For me?"

"Fine…anyway we are here. Night and thank you…"

"Night…Spyro."

" _Today really must've screwed Spyro up. Why can't he see Draco is a friend? Yes, he is acting hostile as well but it's only because the impression left by Malefor. Please Spyro just come back to us."_

 **So Gravelle and Draco are in league with each other, but how do they know each other? And how does this 'Fox' know Spyro and Cynder?**

 **Lots of questions, not enough answers**


	8. The difference between Light and Dark

Jealousy, Darkness and a different kind of Light

Spyro woke up rather rudely fairly late that morning, to a voice that was surprising welcome.

"Spyro your alive, buddy!"

"Sparx?"

"No, the ghost of Malefor, of cause it's me you purple lug!"

"Sparx! It really is you."

"We'll at least you aren't blind yet."

" It really is great seeing you. I thought you went back to the swamp though?"

"What, just because I escort the old man and mother back to the swamp it means I can't see my big brother?"

"Well no, but…"

"We'll speaking of big brothers I owe you a salad buddy."

"Salad, why?"

"Dude look at yourself, you gotta keep that figure up."

"My figure?"

"Don't tell me you forget yourself trying to save the rest of us now have you, you selfless reptile?"

"Sparx are you alright?"

"Of cause I am buddy, why do you ask?"

Spyro just stared at the golden dragonfly, head tilted "Dad put you up to this didn't he?" Spyro finally said, seeing through his charade.

"Whoops, I over did it didn't I?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Well, the old man was saying 'You be extra kind to your brother now, yade dade da."

"It's really is great seeing you."

"Yeah you two, so this is where you been hiding *whistle* not bad my friend. So where is the she-dragon anyway?"

And as if to respond to the question another voice is heard the other side of the door.

"Spyro, are you up now? And who is that with you?" Cynder asked

Cynder pushed open the door to see Spyro still sitting on his bed talking to Sparx.

"Sparx!"

"She dragon!"

"I'll admit, it's nice seeing you."

"And I never thought I'll ever say this, but thank you."

"For what?"

"Well you did keep my little bro alive."

"Hang on, a moment ago you called me your big brother!"

"In front others, you're my little brother."

"Does this mean you're going to stop calling me names?"

"Not quite, but you're alright in my books now."

"Alright, but anyway, Spyro are you coming down to the mess hall, we still need to talk."

"Right…yeah…just give me a moment to catch up with Sparx."

"Okay, see you down there, don't forget". Cynder replied, leaving the two brothers alone again.

"Phew, well that was awkward, what was that about buddy?"

"Let's just say phew…bad events have happened yesterday."

"bad events? Yeah I'm not buying that, there is something else, did something happen between you and Cynder? Wait don't tell me?!"

"Wait what! No!" Spyro tried to deny, blushing a deep crimson red.

"Oh sure you're not, not sure about your taste in psychopathic dragoness that has tried to kill us on numerous occasions though…"

"We not together!"

"Wow, easy bro I got the message, you and Cynder are not together!"

"sigh…Sorry."

"Sheesh, what's been yanking on your chain then. So you don't like Cynder?"

"What, of cause I do, she's my best friend."

"Wow, wow. First, I'm your best friend."

 _"You're my brother."_

"And secondly, I mean do you like, like her?"

"Yes, No, I don't know."

"three…two…one…"

"Alright, yes I do."

"There we go, so what is the problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your crush has just asked you down for breakfast yet you refuse, so what's the deal?"

"It isn't just going to be us two down there…"

"If your referring to me I won't intrude on my bro's special friend."

"No not you, another dragon…"

"Hoho! competition I see, so who he is?"

"A dragon from Cynder's past… another victim of Malefor."

"Oh, well that makes this interesting, so you fear Cynder is interested in this other dragon?"

"No, there is just something off about him, every time I'm around him I feel weird, on edge if you will."

"There is a word for that you know…"

"There is?"

"You're jealous dude."

"Jealous? I'm not jealous!"

"Not liking a dragon because you see him as a love competitor…yep…we have a tragic fairy tale of a love triangle folks."

"Can you help me?"

"What was that, sorry?"

"I said can you help me?"

"One more time, please?"

Spyro just gave him a dirty look.

"Okay, okay, heard you first time, but seriously, bit of advice mom gave me, just be yourself ok bro."

"Just be myself?"

"Yeah, I mean she's gotta like you for that."

"How would you know?"

"Why else would've she have stayed around?" Sparx replied cunningly

"Sparx?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"No problem bro, but you may want to go, you wouldn't want to keep her waiting now would you?"

Spyro blushed. "Right, are you staying here then?"

"And miss the legendary purple dragon lose his edge to another dragon? Not likely."

Spyro just rolled his eyes "Let's go."

"Right behind ya buddy!"

 _"As always…"_

So both Dragon and Dragonfly walk (and fly) towards the mess hall.

"I can't wait to eat some of those delicious butterflies I've seen fluttering around." Sparx was saying the whole way. Meanwhile Spyro couldn't stop thinking about yesterday's events…"

"I wonder how Meadow is doing… He is probably steering clear of Prowlus. I don't think he is going to be too happy so I best should possibly avoid him…"

Eventually they find the mess hall.

"Spyro!" Cynder chirped out from a nearby table, both she and Draco were already there having their breakfast.

"Right, give me a second to get my food."

Cynder nods in reply, before diving back into her both Spyro and Sparx line up in queue until it was their turn

"Master Chisel?"

"For crying out loud my boy, I'm no master, just simply Chisel."

"Sorry, but why are you here?"

"I work here, I'm a chef."

"A chef? I thought you worked as a servant?"

"What? No I live there, when I said for you to come down I was inviting you to dinner."

"To dinner?"

"Alright, alright, I have had enough of the silly questions, just call it an old man's dream to have a legendary dragon visit his home okay."

"I would love to when I get a chance."

"Yo old man, person waiting in line here."

"Wha who said that?"

"Well I don't think it's the glowing handsome dragonfly right here, do you?"

"What do you want then?

"I don't know, maybe what everyone else wants here, food, butterflies? You're the chef!"

"We don't serve butterflies here."

"Wadda you mean you don't serve butterflies?"

"I mean we don't serve them here, you're the first bug to come here. Look, if you want Butterflies sir, then go to the gardens"

"Maybe I will!"

"Then scram you gnat."

With that Sparx flew out of a window muttering under his breath. Spyro just shook his head and headed back to the table with his food.

"Hey…" Spyro said

"Okay, let's cut to the chase, Cynder truly believes that we can help you by talking to you, so start talking." Draco put it simply.

"Draco, no need to be so harsh."

"Right, About yesterday… Can we please not? I really don't want to remember."

"Spyro please, We're worried about you."

"Yes Spyro, talk now, bottling it like a little baby isn't going to help anyone, Cynder here is trying to help you but you're just pushing her away" Draco sternly spitted

"Draco…I'm asking you nicely now to not talk to me."

"Why do you refuse help? You are the purple dragon and therefore used to the hardship of things."

"Draco this isn't what I meant by talking to him."

"Bang!" Spyro slams the table. "If you really want to help the get out of here, I was fine, I was happy, I was okay until you showed up! I never asked to be the purple dragon. If I knew this was what was waiting for me after completing my destiny, I would've never participated." Spyro shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room

 _"Spyro…"_

"If this is your kind of help then I don't want it, just stay away from me, and stay away from my friends. My problem is you Draco…if you truly want to help…then leave, and never come back!" Spyro added, before turning and leaving the mess hall.

Draco just stood there, emotionless. But Cynder was shocked and upset. She had seen the purple dragon sad, seen him annoyed, even seen him in despair, but never full blown furious, and this scared her.

" _Spyro…_ I'm going after him."

"No Cynder, that will only make it worse."

"He needs me though! I can see it in his eyes Draco, he's hurt, He is hurting inside."

"He just needs to time to cool off, that's all."

"But he needs my help…"

"Then help him by helping me…"

"But…"

"No Cynder, I was wrong okay, you're not enough to keep him stable, we need the scroll more than ever if we want a slither of a chance… Each day that pass, he will become more unstable, smaller and smaller things will tip him off, to the point that his anger will consume turning him into nothing more than a dark entity. Is that what you want? Because his fury will start with you and there will be no mercy. Regardless of what you try and say."

"…Okay…but next time we talk I'm doing it regardless."

" Very well though one thing does worry me."

"Having we got enough to worry about…"

"During my research I have learnt a lot about symptoms of this darkness, anger and shunning were always common signs. However, hatred was never such thing."

"What do you mean? Spyro has only ever hated Malefor, but so did we all."

"But he is showing hatred towards me, and I fear even some towards you." Draco added, still monotone

" You I can kind of understand…actually no he doesn't, he cares for me…"

"If he cared why did he push your help away? I didn't spend 6 years of research to lie to you, I can tell…I'm sorry to say that."

"No…I know Spyro to well, he is too compassionate to ever truly hate…"

"Very well, if that is how you wish to see it, though delusional it drives you to help me then so be, but we must make haste, I fear we may have less time than predicted."

"sigh…then let's go."

Both dragons leave, plates half full still, but regardless they head back to the library. Meanwhile Spyro decided he was going to cool off in the gardens.

 _"Why does he keep trying to pin the blame on me…He said I was turning dark yet he says he is helping…what is he truly doing here? The more I think about it the stranger it seems; I mean he appeared right after Cynder was taken… he appeared just in time to save her, the it turns out they know each other…it's just too coincidental…"_

"Yo Spyro buddy, what the matter bro?"

"Nothing."

"And I'm Malefor…come on, tell me" Sparx added

"huh…Its Draco, I just feel like he is deliberately trying to bring my dark side out" Spyro said

"Jeez, dirty tactics there, wait how does he know." Sparx asked

"He succeeded once. I just wish I wasn't…"

"Soft? Sensitive? Fun to annoy?"

"yeah alright Sparx…"

That was when several loud thuds landed around the duo as multiple dragons wearing armour encircled the startled group, Spyro immediately took up a defensive posture, with sparx 'covering Spyro's rear' and hiding into a nearby flower bed.

"How lovely to see you again Purple Dragon" a voice called out above. You've got nothing to worry about little one."

Gravelle was just hovering, behind her Ashley was looking away. However, Ashton was nowhere to be seen.

"What do you want Gravelle?"

"Oh my, it seems the Purple Dragon isn't as polite as first anticipated, why I came for you of cause."

At first Spyro was surprised, but still replied "So this has nothing to do with Cynder?"

"Of cause not, she isn't worthy of either of our presence."

"Then what's with all the guards? You didn't have any the first time you came"."

"We'll you know, first time we were in a bit of a rush, so we couldn't assemble them first time around, but with the city in the horrible state it is in, and how popular we are, we needed protection from the common rabble, you know how it's like."

"Then why do you need me? It looks to me you do not require any more bodyguards…"

"Silly dragon, we just came to spend time with you, isn't that right Ashley darling?"

"Of cause…"

Spyro instantly noticed the discomfort and although they had only been friends for a day, it pained him to see a her in such discomfort.

"So what did you have planned?"

"I thought we could go for a nice walk, perhaps back to our mansion, and enjoy spending time in each other's company, I'm sure your dying to get out of this dusty temple without fans flocking you."

Although Spyro admitted it would be nice to be able to explore the city, he knew deep down Gravelle had exterior motives beyond 'spending time'.

"And what about my other friends, what will you be doing with them?"

"Nothing, they not worth our time as mentioned before, I'm surprised you haven't visited us yet to be honest."

 _"Not like I had much choice."_

Spyro was undecided, he didn't want leave the safety of the temple yet he also didn't want to Ashley to be used like a pawn.

"I'll go…"

In the end Spyro's selfless personality is what drove him to the choice he had made, as much as he didn't want to.

"Excellent, then we should be on our way, I'm sure Emberla is overfilled with joy now that you have decided to join us!"

"…Of cause mother."

" _Sorry Sparx…"_

"Lets us go then, before the streets get too full of rats."

So Spyro, Ashley, Gravelle and all the other dragons took off

Spyro wasn't sure how Cynder would react to this but he and Ashley knew there didn't have much choice. However, for safety and comfort purposes, and to deceive Gravelle they both stuck close together/

"I'm so, so sorry…" Ember whispered, was practically crying under her pretend happy exterior.

"It's not your fault" Spyro whispered back.

"Please Spyro…don't leave me."

"I'm with you…" Spyro whispered, however him saying those words oddly reminded him of Cynder.

"So, Spyro is it? How about we land and walk the rest of the way? I'm sure the town folk would love seeing you, but do not worry, these lovely gentlemen will protect us" Gravelle said as she started to descend. If Spyro was to name two things he disliked about Gravelle it would be her arrogance and ignorance.

All dragons descended onto busy street below, as other dragons and moles scattered to the sides.

"Why are actually grounding ourselves in the middle of the street?"

"To stretch our legs of cause, might as well enjoy this lovely sun."

Spyro didn't buy it but played on regardless.

So the group made their way through the busy streets, pushing aside random bystanders trying to get a glimpse of the purple dragon

"Move aside people, the Purple dragon has decided to spend time with us, not you so please move aside for the legendary purple dragon."

Spyro was just silent, he did not like being treated like a trophy, so he just kept his head down and avoided eye contact, Ember was unsure what to do, so she just stayed close enough to Spyro to feel at least a little safe, but far enough not to make them feel uncomfortable. As they walked on Spyro noticed a couple of the others giving him not excited or anxious looks, but more death stares than anything… Unbeknownst to all of them an aforementioned 'fox' had been eavesdropping.

 _"What is your game Gravelle… Why do you intend to cause trouble for Spyro and Cynder?"_

"I suggest we take a detour" Gravelle suggested, noticing a rather large mob of fans waiting.

"Why don't we just fly mother?"

"Oh Ashley darling." she replied sweetly, before adding a bitter edge "we are having a nice walk with Spyro, a walk remember, not a flap. And I suggest we 'walk' this way" she says turning into a smaller less crowded road.

Ember was silent, she hated her mother but she was also scared of her, she knew she was in a bad position to speak against her

"Now please, have a nice little chat with Spyro, I know! Spyro, why not tell of your courageous fight against the Dark Master?"

"Malefor?... I don't want to talk it about it…" Spyro replied sadly, the image of Ignitus and his sacrifice appearing into his head.

"Oh come on, there is no use bottling it up inside honey."

"He doesn't want to say mother, clearly it is causing him emotional pain."

"Ashley… remember its rude to speak against your elders, especially against your own mother." Gravelle sternly replied

"But you're not my mother, and Spyro clearly doesn't want to be here, why are you holding him hostage!"

"You listen here your ungrateful pink swine, I am better than your mother! I looked after you, ever since your mother of a dragoness abandoned you, she didn't love you, but me, I took care of you and this is the kind of respect I get? Your Father would be disappointed…"

Ashley just cried, collapsing onto the ground and cried. "Father hates you too…"

"He does? Then fine regardless, you and him have served your purpose and we no longer require you so all that is required know is to eliminate the three of you."

This pushed Spyro over the edge, to him it was an of case of mess with him, fine. But mess with his friends then you feel the full wrath of the purple dragon. The Fox watched carefully, crouched ready to leap to prevent the catastrophe that was about to unfold

Shadows started to veil Spyro like a black mist descending upon him, Eyes whitening like an unholy pool of light.

"What…what is this?"

"Sp…Spyro?"

Spyro begun levitating, as if propelled by magnetism into the air.

"What are you doing you idiots! kill him!"

The guards, though shocked at first moved to intercept the enraged dragon. Many of the crowds watching the scene unfold simply scattered at the sight of the creature. One of guards charged forward towards Spyro, feet away from making contact with his claws. Until a ball of pure shadow struck the dragon in the chest, knocking it off course and into a pile of boxes.

"What is this power!" Cried a dark rider

"How did he do it without moving?" Another whimpered

"It doesn't matter who it is, he is a creature of darkness and must be eliminated!" Strifenight, a pure black dragon that happened to be the leader of Mercenaries yelled out.

"Charge!" They all cried.

"Stop!" a voice called out.

All dragons turn towards the Fox, who had leapt from the building was now standing before them all in front of the enraged dragon. This time though he had a satchel that wrapped around his neck and learnt against his side.

"And who are you to tell us?"

"That is not important, what is however is that stop this fight before it starts, though your anger is understandable it is misplaced, so lower your fangs and listen. You will only further feed his rage consuming you and this entire city."

"Don't listen to it, clearly it is a one of Spyro's accomplices, and must be dealt with!"

"Gravelle you cold hearted witch, your charade is over!"

"Remember who is paying you and your men Strifenight...I'm going to retreat, and I expect you to do your duty."

"You heard her, get them both."

During this time, Ashley just fled in terror, back in the direction of the temple.

Meanwhile on Spyro's end, the attackers were having a hard time to catch Spyro, having to dig their claws onto the smooth stone pavement to prevent getting blown away from the energy expelling off the shrouded dragon. While the fox simply stood there almost unaffected. He then turns and tackles Spyro from his state, causing an expulsion of energy shifting the dragons behind even further back.

"They're down! Inferno squad, Glacier squad, take the line and wipe them out!" Strifenight yelled

However, the Fox was already back on its feet and standing, ready to defend if need be. "Stand down, this dragon is not who you believe him to be."

"Stand aside and we may spare you, though you defend this creature of shadows you seem to have control over your own demons."

"I will not stand down when what is going on is bigger than you and I."

"So be it, eliminate them both!"

As soon as the order had been released the Fire and Ice dragon unleashed a barrage of Fire bombs and Ice spikes

The fox was ready as he put a barrier of pure light that encased both he and Spyro…

Spyro finally got up from his state, freed from the clutches of his darker self, as he watched in horror at the scene he had created

After a moment of deadly infernos and freezing blast Strifenight finally called out

"Hold your breaths, I said hold your breaths!"

Smoke and mist enshrouded the area, which took a little time to dissipate. However, the all the dragons were stunned as both dragon and fox remained unscathed, and the barrier still held strong

"How can something evil be this resilient to our elements of justice!" a Dark rider cried out in dismay.

All the dragons were simply speechless, too scared to move and looking at each other unsurely.

"Cowards!" He then steps forward to face the fox, "You have crossed the line demon! And now you die."

The fox simply weaved the barrier into a new shape, like a puppet master, he condensed the barrier into a pulse, the light dripping out like paint as darkness enveloped it, the fox then unleashes it, howling for good measure to show how much energy he had put into this pulse. The pulse spread across the street, striking the dragons square in their chests, knocking the wind out of them

"Spyro we must go now! Run!"

Spyro didn't even argue, he just stared at the fox in horror and nodded, turning tail and running in the opposite direction. The fox didn't waste any time in following, it just ran as well.

Many of the dragons behind the winded ones already was after them, leaping into the air or following them from the ground.

The fox anticipated this would happen and simply leaned left, and from his maw charged up a beam of shadows. He then leapt and twirled in the air in such a way that he unleashed his beam into a pile of wooden boxes, exploding them back at the pursuing dragons. Though some of them avoided them a lot of them came to a screeching halt or even fell over the boxes.

"That should buy us some time…"

However, the dragons from above started unleashing bolts of electricity and earth, on the surrounding deserted street, causing immense damage in an effort to hit dragon and fox. However, they were either too quick or anticipated the shots, dodging last second as a pillar of earth pierced the ground in front of them.

"Spyro get close to me."

The fox was deliberately trying to lead the pursuers to a more deserted part of town, so the airborne dragons wouldn't cause any more damage to the inhabited parts of the city, so further and further they ran, pass bolts of electricity, pillars of rock and the odd spear of ice and blast of fire, until eventually they came to a deserted water fountain far on the outskirts of the city.

By now Spyro was exhausted. "Why are we stopping? How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Who I am is irrelevant, what matters is you come with me Spyro now."

"But how can I follow someone I don't even trust?"

"Cover your eyes." the fox instructed, still eyeing the dragons approaching.

"What?"

"Cover your eyes now!" the fox repeated, as he uses his teeth to reach into his satchel and bring out a white sphere

Though Spyro was sceptical, he listened and covered his eyes with his wings as if ready to block an attack.

The fox closed his eyes and smashed the sphere on the stone floor, causing a bright blinding light to flash through the air, disorienting and disrupting the dragons in flight, causing them to fall out the sky or collide with one another.

"I can't see!" a dark rider yelled

"My eyes are burning!" another shrieked

"Now Spyro follow me."

They both head off into another street, this time diving into an empty building,

Spyro didn't even argue, he just ran, as the fox expelled his stored energy again, this time duplicating himself and Spyro into dozens of copies, running randomly in multiple directions

By now however the disorientated dragons had regained their senses it was already too late, the fox and dragon had simply vanished.

" Find them and Kill them all! Gravelle says Spyro has lost his powers and the black creature cannot fly, rain hell on them both!"

So began another barrage of random shots, hitting random buildings in hope of causing panic and for them to flee them.

"Spyro, please listen to me…

"Who are you?!" Spyro accused

"There will be time for that later, but we must leave the city."

"Then at least give me a name…"

"…Dusk…"

"What do you want from me?"

" I see I don't have your trust. Very well we can spend a few minutes. But to answer your question, the same thing you want Spyro, for you to come to terms with your dark side."

"How do you know me though…and why?"

"An old friend of ours sent me, I believe you knew him as your mentor? Ignitus was it?"

"Ig…Ignitus?"

"Yes, he sent me to help."

"But he's gone…how can I trust you…" Spyro wept

"Because you just got to follow your heart, as it will never fail you…"

"How…So you did truly know him…Right, I'm ready to listen."

"Thank you, as you know Spyro, your dark side is becoming more volatile with each passing day"

"So Draco wasn't lying."

"Yes, and no."

"What do you mean no?"

Spyro sighed, but nodded.

"Can I at ask what we are doing"

"Though you won't like it…I'm afraid there is no other way."

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid we are going to have to leave the city, just the two of us, and make out way to the well of souls…"

"the two of us, and why the Well of Souls?

"The well of souls offers the answers we need to cure you of the chaos, and I am afraid if anyone else was it would cause the spirits to feel restless, causing an uproar and hence ruining the preparations setup."

"But surely Cynder would never do such a thing if it means helping…"

"We cannot simply risk it, too much effort has been put in to help stabilise a connection from this realm to the spirit realm."

Spyro just shed a tear, even though he had hundreds of questions he knew asking them was hopeless, and arguing would only risk the chance of his dark side coming out

"How long will we be gone for?"

"1 years, that's how long we have agreed with the spirits to teach you."

Spyro was indecisive, if he stayed he would be able to see his friends, but for how long before his dark side finally takes over…on the other hand he could prevent this evil from spreading, sparing him and his friends the pain at the expense of one years without seeing them, yes things would be awkward but he could still make it up to them, couldn't he?

"Can't we at least tell Cynder where we are going to be?"

Umbreon simply shook his head "I understand this is hard for you, but I'm sure you realise the bright future ahead if you choice to come, remember your promise for a new destiny, with you and your friends."

 _"Of Cause! Even sparx said that it was my selfless nature that people like me for…"_

"There will be a time where you don't need to be a hero, where the world doesn't have to rely on you. Where you can be whoever you want to be. Don't think of this as an endless destiny that was set for you, but as a quest you set for yourself.

"I'm ready, but there is one more thing we must do before we leave."

Umbreon smiled back and nodded

"Let's go then" Spyro said, about to head from his hiding spot.

"Not yet, those dragons are still looking for us, we need to head at midnight if we are to best avoid them. More than likely the Guards are making their way here, and by then they will flee. The guards will then hunt for us as I suspect someone will have tipped them off about your dark side."

"But I need to see Cynder. Please, I won't tell her about this. I just need to see her…"

"Of cause…"

So they waited, morning turned to evening, evening turned to night, they managed to find some supplies in one of the nearby crates which they feasted upon. The guards did eventually leave after nothing turned up.

Eventually they were ready to wander.

"We shall meet at the forbidden passage then"

Spyro nodded as both quickly moved, through the shadows to avoid detection.

Meanwhile back the temple

"Where are you Spyro…" Cynder thought scared

She had heard that a purple dragon had turned black and that a fight was ensuing from a couple of mole. As soon as she heard the news, her heart froze has she charged out of the library to look for him, fear enveloped like she had struck herself with her own element, so she had spent the entire day looking for him, worrying hundreds of scenarios, each one as equally possible as the next. When it came to midnight she was forced to return back to her sleeping quarters, where she wandered the quiet halls, too scared about Spyro to worry about anything else. So after double checking his room afterwards she went to her room and was curling up to sleep. But sleep had left her. However, her time as the Terror of the skies had kept her alerted enough to sleep with eyes closed by remain vigilant to sounds. So she sat immediately bolt upright when a set of paws landed at her balcony

"Easy Cynder…"

"Spyro?!"

"Hey…" Spyro replied

"Oh I've been so worried about you, were have you been, and what happened?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry about what Spyro? I was so worried that…I thought I lost…" Cynder didn't even know what she was saying, relief simply swept through her. She hugs the drake, bringing her wings around him for good measures. Spyro simply returned the gesture. "…I was scared of losing you…"

"Shh…Everything will be alright in the end…"

"What do you mean?"

"Cynder…Every time I see you…my Heart flusters, I lose a part of myself, my fears and my worries. You keep me safe and you're are the most beautiful, courageous dragoness and for that, I love you.

This took Cynder by surprise, as she was left speechless. Her logic only went completely out the window when Spyro… Dove in for the kiss, pressing his lips upon hers. As passion riveted between them like a spiral of love.

 **Song Suggestion – Pretty Green Eyes by Ultrabeat**

What seemed like forever passed until Spyro separated, releasing himself Cynder, there, wide eyed at the events that just occurred in an instant.

"Please Cynder…never give up…" Those were the last words Spyro said as he headed for the window.

"Sp-Sp-Spyro?" Cynder murmured, unable to bring words to lip.

Spyro didn't reply, but instead leapt, back out the window and into the night sky, leaving a distraught and thoroughly confused dragoness staring at the night sky.

"Spyro? Spyro, come back! Please!" she wailed, tears streaming from her eyes as she collapses onto the floor. "Please come back…I love you too…"

Her crying got the attention of the others that were sleeping, as they all barrelled into the room to find what the ruckus is about.

Draco was the first to respond who took the crying dragoness into his arms, who returned the embrace back.

Spyro met up with Dusk as promised, back at the forbidden passage.

"Are you ready Spyro?

Spyro nodded

"Then let us go" Dusk says, as he opened up the entrance.

The truth was Spyro could hear her wailing, and that only hurt him inside even more, he wanted to stay, he wanted to know if she would return his feelings the same way he had given them, but he knew he couldn't, at least not yet, for when he returned he would change, a change for the better for both his friends and himself. A dragon that doesn't need to fear nor fight anymore.

A dragon, that can love in peace…

 **Woot, a chapter that has whole lot of content inside of it :D, I hope you can please excuse the bad love scene…**

 **I would love if you could leave a review, Positive, constructive or negative. I am always looking to improve my work where and when.**

 **BlueDinosaur99**


	9. Banishment of Darkness

Banishment of Darkness

"Tell me again where we are going?"

"The well of souls, there we can begin your training."

It has been nearly two days since they had left Warfang and already they had reached the edge of Twilight Falls, and all Spyro could think about was Cynder, ever since he told his love for her he was feeling uneasy, with many questions but no answers for 1 year…

"But why couldn't the others know?" although, Spyro had asked these questions many times and each time he was answered the same response, which left him feeling unsatisfied.

"Because we cannot allow anyone to interrupt, the ties we had forged between our realm and the spirit realm are very fragile and so no other dragon should be in the room at the same time in fear of disruptions."

Despite Spyro's repetitive questions Dusk was surprising a lot more patient than Spyro expected. Spyro sighed, he should've expected the same answer but some part of relished for more information.

Silence followed as the duo made their way deeper into the forest.

"You are worried aren't you?"

"Am I that easy to read?"

"No…But from simply observing you I start to learn."

Spyro was worried to say the least, he was worried how the city was reacting to his sudden disappearance, his events that day, and more importantly Cynder.

"How long have you been watching over me then?"

"Before you returned to Warfang…"

"That Long…" Spyro sighed

"Get down."

During their journey Spyro and Dusk had encountered many groups of grublins and orcs, sometimes even to the point where they took night shifts over the howling they heard. This had drastically sharpened Spyro's senses. Both hid behind a grassy ridge, as a cluster of grublins wandered by completely oblivious.

"Spyro, I want you to engage them, but this time using your breaths…"

"But my energy is gone…I can't do any breath attacks…"

"They should at least start to come back by now, what was the first element you learnt?"

"Fire."

"Then try that, and anyhow grublins are no threat in case my hypothesis is incorrect, so you might as well try it."

Spyro couldn't disagree with the logic, grublins had always been weak and there is only one way to find out about these kind of things. So Spyro just crouched, ready to strike the unsuspected grublins. And boom, Spyro launched out of the ferns like a small purple missile.

The startled grublins simply fell backwards much to the amusement of Spyro, but before they had the chance Spyro unleashed an inferno of fire, as it engulfed the poor grublins in the flame's burning grips, melting their soggy frog like skin. Spyro grinned at the destruction he had caused

"It feels good having it back, I wonder if my other abilities had come back?"

"Spyro… that's enough."

"But…what if they have come back…"

"No, what I did was a mistake, you testing your abilities only draw upon the darkness manifesting inside of you…"

Spyro shook his head "Sorry…should we get going?"

Spyro tried to take a few steps shaking like leaf, before collapsing.

"hmm, perhaps not, we should stay here the night, it seems your increase of power had left you physically and mentally drained, and may take a little while to recover from."

"Okay, I'll get some wood for the fire…"

"That may not be a wise idea, I'll go retrieve it and procure anything edible for us to eat, you just rest." Dusk replied, heading off deeper into the forest.

In a way, Umbreon kinda reminded Spyro of Hunter, his soothing words and compassion reminded him of the cheetah, making him feel safe. _"I hope you're okay Hunter…"_

It was then Spyro heard it, a rustling from the bushes slightly ahead of him. At first Spyro thought it was Umbreon back already but these rustlings were far smaller than the fox, and even for a grublin, and there wasn't anyone else around so Spyro presumed it was an enemy however Spyro was simply too exhausted to fight.

"Whoever you are, I recommend stay away, I am the purple dragon and not afraid to use my Flame breath on you!"

"Woah, woah, easy there bro, it's just me! Your simple awesome friendly neighbourhood dragonfly!"

A golden glow and a flicker of wings zipped out the bush much to the startled dragon's surprise.

"Sparx! What are you doing here?"

"Saving your dough once again bro! Come on, let's go before Blue V returns!" Sparx insisted, trying to get Spyro off his haunches. Despite his small efforts.

"Saving? I don't need rescuing; I came here my own accord with..." Spyro was cut off as Dusk came sprinting back.

"Is everything alright Spyro?"

"Aaaaargh! Please don't eat me, take Spyro instead, he is way softer and less chewy to eat."

"Why is Sparx here Spyro? You know the arrangements that were made.""

"I don't know, why are you here Sparx?"

"Please don't take me! I'm too young and beautiful to die!"

"He's not going to eat you Sparx… he's a friend that believes he can help me rid me off this insanity."

"Oh sure, then what's with the black skin and creepy V on his head?

"Not everything black is evil Sparx…" Spyro acted with hostility, in case Sparx makes a remark about Cynder being evil.

"Huh, well I'm still not trusting you Blacky…hang on I can't call you that…that name belongs to Cynder…well I still not trusting you Blacky two! Hang on that's still not right…Mr psycho's doppelganger has that title, well it's your lucky day Blacky three!"

Umbreon just stood there unsure of what to do while Spyro just sat there uncomfortably.

"Well Dusk…this is my brother…"

"Sparx was it? Nice to meet you, unfortunately however your presence is unexpected and unneeded"

"Unneeded? Dude I'm always needed. Come on Spyro were going home!"

"I'm sorry Sparx but I can't"

"Wadda you mean you can't? Blacky three here has just insulted me – Sparx, god of the tall plains, therefore he doesn't appreciate me, which means you shouldn't either, hang on that's wrong, he doesn't appreciate any of us!"

"Sparx…I need to do this! And he is the only one that can help me." Spyro pleaded

"Man, you left here without a word to ANY of us, let alone invite me and you expect me to trust everything you say?"

"Actually I do sparx…as a brother…please."

"Sparx, though I do not fully I understand the bonds between brothers _(as unusually as this one is…)_ If we do not do this Spyro as you know him will cease to exist."

"Well why do you need to leave the city then?"

"I'm afraid we cannot tell you, forgive the harsh words, but if you choose to return now, you must promise not to tell anyone of seeing us, that includes Cynder, your guardians and friends."

"Whaat? You expect me to go home and do nothing!"

"Or now that I think of it you can come with us, I'm sure Spyro would appreciate the company of someone trusted."

"Oh sure, try and confuse me with, wait did you say come along?"

"But it thought you said no one could interfere Dusk?"

"All dragons and a few exceptions to other species have actually got the ability to link between the realms, so therefore your brother poses no threat to this."

"woah, woah, woah, what's with all the mystical and voodoo stuff?"

Spyro was practically weeping with relief, although he agreed to go along he wasn't entirely sure how on earth he would cope alone.

"In order for Spyro to combat his darker self we need the help of the dragon ancestors."

"R-i-ight…"

"Anyway, it's about time we got some rest, Sparx, if you could look after Spyro while I go collect some firewood, he is worn out."

"Of cause, I'm put on baby-sitting duty…"

"I'll be back in a moment." Umbreon said, once again disappearing into the brush

"So what's with leaving your own bro at home, come on, spill the beans."

"He said…"

"I know what he said but it seems to me you didn't hesitate about leaving, what gives, because to be frank, I'm quite offended."

"But…"

"Out with it, why-did-you-leave-without-your-best-bro?"

"I don't know!"

" Sigh…Bro, can you give me any other answer?"

"…I don't know…"

"...Eurgh!" Sparx screamed while pulling his antennas. Sparx breathed in and regained his composure "What is so hard to tell…"

"Please sparx, I'm tired so could you please keep it down" Spyro sighed

"Oh really, I'm trying to help for once and you're just yaddedaddeing around?"

"Sparx…"

Then a thought of realization hit Sparx as he went back into dramatic mode. "You don't hate me do you?! You couldn't, not your own brother!"

"Sparx…I could never hate you, yes you're annoying and an eye sore but your still my best brother."

"Then why did you leave without a goodbye…?"

"Because…"

It was then Umbreon returned, balancing several large branches on his back.

"Sparx go easy on your brother, his both mentally and physically exhausted."

"And I'm not, I've been the one following you for two days."

"How come we never saw you then?"

"Oh trust me I was behind you…far behind you."

"At least you're alright."

"Well it's better than what I can say for the city…"

"You know? Tell me please!"

"Well after you went into hiding the city when into an uproar…wait you don't know?" Sparx asked

Spyro nodded nervously.

"Well they were demanding the temple where you were, for you to face some kind of trial or something, trust me dude I've never seen someone go from hero to zero in an instant, they pretty much hate you more than Cynder now. Is this the reason why you left?"

"I see…I need some time to think." Spyro replied sadly, taking off with a little difficulty.

"Sheesh, every time he hears a bit of bad news he disappears."

"I would recommend you be more considerate to your brother, he's been through a lot these past few days."

"Fine, I'll go apologise and all that..." Sparx said, wandering off to the direction to where he thinks Spyro is.

"That won't be necessary, I will, can you simply start the fire going with the timber I have acquired please? I also recommend you stay near it, the woods of this forest give off a smell that deters most of Malefor's forces."

"What do I look like, a dragon?"

"I suppose not." Umbreon replied, and instead blew a few embers of a ghostly fire, igniting it instantly.

"How do you do that? I thought purple boy could only do some much?"

"I control many powers, some simple, others more complex, but each takes time and effort to control, and even more so to master…."

"Why does everyone have to reply in riddles?"

But Umbreon was already back into the forest. Looking out for the purple drake.

"Oh sure, leave me in perhaps the third or fourth spookiest place on my own."

eighteen hours ago in Warfang, Cynder was whimpering, at the events unfolded and what had become of Spyro, and while everyone else had gone to sleep, some in their new quarters while others the same. Only Draco remained behind to sooth the scared dragoness, until he eventually went to bed. The next morning, Cynder hadn't slept very well and had gotten up at first light, that's when she decided to check on Spyro.

She stepped out of her room and went to the next one.

"Spyro, Are you there?"

No response. So Cynder quietly pushed the door, revealing no sight of either dragon or dragonfly.

"Was yesterday just a dream? Am I still just dreaming?" Cynder thought confused, as the thought of Spyro actions weighed heavily on her mind, his rampage, his disappearance, but most of all his kiss. So she closed the door and decided she was going to get something to eat, so she made her way down to the mess hall. When she was down there she was surprised to see the moles already either cleaning or cooking, so she strolled over to the kitchen

"Ah mistress Cynder, Up early today?" Chisel called out after spotting her.

"Afraid so, hey you haven't seen Spyro anywhere have you?"

"Afraid not, news of his disappearance spread fast, some say he was abducted, some say killed, while a few say he simply disappeared."

 _"Oh no…not with these again…"_ Cynder whimpered, as fear took hold of her like a web.

"Perhaps the guardians may something of it, I heard Master Terrador was looking for either of the two of you earlier, but was busy elsewhere"

"Right thank you."

So she went off, in looking for Terrador, and after searching for a little while she found him in the front foyer talking to someone, so she bounded over until she spotted Terrador's associate, and at the sight she hid immediately.

"I told you chief Prowlus, we do not know of the purple dragon's whereabouts at this point!" Terrador stood his ground.

"Liar, I know you're hiding him, I wish to simply speak to him, now if you would let me and my men search the temple I'm sure we could find him ourselves."

"You do not have authorisation" Terrador bellowed putting his wings out for extra measure to prevent the cheetahs from passing.

"Fine, but mind you that we will see the purple dragon, one way or the other" Prowlus yells over his back as he and his men walk back down the steps.

That was when Cynder reappeared and went over.

"Master Terrador!" Cynder called out

Terrador took one glance at her before storming at her.

"How long had Spyro had this infestation!"

"Wha?" Cynder was caught by surprise of the question.

"Answer me now!"

"Back, back in the Well of souls, when he was struck by a beam of convexity 3 years ago…"

"And where is he now?"

"I don't know!"

"And do you have it as well then?" Terrador continued, like an endless onslaught

"No…no…" Cynder replied meekly

"Liar! Where is Spyro?"

"She's telling the truth!" A new voice sliced through.

Terrador turned to see Draco standing there.

"You do not have any authorisation to tell me who is and isn't lying!"

"I don't…but they do." Draco replied, indicating to the other guardians standing there flabbergasted.

"Master Terrador this is most certainly unlike you, your uncalculatable disciplinary prevents you from going haywire, what happened?"

"Yes, I have to agree this is very unlike you, yelling at a child like that, very unruly of yourself if you ask me."

Terrador just stood there, breathing heavily

"Perhaps now would be the time for you to cool off Terrador?" Cyril suggested

Terrador didn't say a word, as he hung his head in shame and left.

"Please accept our sincerest apologies Cynder, that was very unlike Terrador." Cyril said

"It's okay…You…you haven't seen Spyro have you?" Cynder replied

"I'm afraid not, we have already sent guards to explore areas outside the city for him.

Both other guardians took that as a signal to leave, leaving Cynder and Draco alone

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I'm just worried about Spyro."

"I understand, but there is nothing we can do now…"

"We…we aren't too late…to save him are we?

Draco remained quiet and Cynder just looked at him, unable to read his expressions

"Should we get something to eat?"

"That maybe a good idea."

"Thanks."

"Anything for a friend!"

So they both made their way back to the mess hall, where it was starting to fill up with guards and moles getting breakfast in before their long day of work.

On the way to the kitchen, they over heard a group of moles

"Have you heard, the purple dragon had vanished again." One said

"Yes but did you also here that they say he had changed, he turned black or something?"

"I was there, he kinda looked like Malefor back in those crystal projections" Another responded

"You don't suppose he'll end up like him do you?"

"I don't know, I hope not, he seemed the nice kind."

Cynder turned away in spite. _"Of cause he won't end up like Malefor"_

So they both got their Breakfasts and headed to a table until a familiar dragoness called them over?

"What are you doing here?"

"Well…after Spyro turned dark..."

"Wait! You saw Spyro, when?"

"Back when he…turned dark yesterday."

"I know but what happened. But please tell me what happened afterwards."

"Please…don't make me."

"Please Ashley. This means so much to me. I need to know."

"I'm sorry when I saw him… I just…I just ran here…I'm sorry, It was just so frightening."

"But what happened to Spyro."

"I don't know…I'm sorry."

Cynder just sighed, she hated not knowing what happened to Spyro more than anything.

"What happened before then…?"

"I was forced…to accompany Mother to the gardens, where her and several dragons abducted him, and forced him to walk the streets for whatever reason. It was then Spyro went black and I fled here."

"What happened to Gravelle? Surely she would know."

"I don't know where she went. I ran here and incidentally found father talking to the guardians… So I told them what happened and they sent the guards.

"Ashley, one last thing please?" Draco asked

"I guess…"

"Can you tell me what caused Spyro to change?"

"I don't know, it was when Gravelle was threatening me with death."

This left Draco pondering, until he replied. "It seems he may have liked you Ashley, perhaps it was his selfless nature that drove him there, wanting to protect you."

"He liked me? But I thought…"

"It is only a theory, but unfortunately this theory is full of flaws and therefore may be incorrect."

" _Of caused it flawed…Spyro admitted yesterday his emotions…Oh I wish he was here now, so I could just return his love."_

"I think it's time though, I believe training starts for you soon and me and Cynder and I must go and do something."

"We do?"

"Yes, though circumstances had changed that didn't change our objective, what we seek is still there in the library, however there is something else I require of you.

"Right?"

"You know Spyro better than anyone else here, so you're our best hope of finding him. Please Cynder."

"Of cause I will." In fact, she was secretly hoping to be able to try and find him.

"Well, Dad needs me for something, were living here from now on anyway after the events…Gravelle is now a wanted person."

So the 3 dragons divided, Ashley around the temple, Cynder exploring Avalar and Draco inside the library.

Two hours after Dark Spyro incident.

So Draco went, back to the Jewelworth's establishment, where he quickly gained access and another audience with Gravelle.

"What happened Today!" Draco demanded

"The Purple Dragon is now gone, what more do you want?"

"What more do I want? What more did I want! I didn't want him gone."

"You wanted to turn the city against him, well now they had seen his dark side and now there are whispers he will end up like Malefor, and now he had disappeared, there is nothing stopping us!"

"You half-dim witted fool! Not only that you had blown your own cover!"

"I don't see the problem, money will solve problem, heck I bet that fox had taken the dragon far from here, out of the way."

"Money won't bribe the Guardians…wait, did you say fox?"

"Yes, Black with a Blue V on his head."

" Aaaaargh! You useless grublin! That fox is not here to get Spyro away, he is here to cure him you useless hang bag of a reptile!"

"Mind your language you little toad, I doubt that fox can do anything for him, you said nothing can cure that plague of his."

"I never said that, I said I can't think of a way, but he on the other hand can. Argh, if only I could tear you up here, but unfortunately I need access to your money…"

"Well you know where to find him. Don't you?

"Of cause I don't. Otherwise I would be there now killing that freak.

"Just remember your other part worm."

"And make sure you and your buffoons get out of the city. it won't take long for the Guardians to be breathing down your neck for Answers. And don't worry, I will have that scroll before he returns." Draco replied as he turned to leave.

Present time, back at the enchanted forest, Spyro had just settled down, gazing at the gleaming moon in the sky, as tranquillity surrounded him like a veil of glass.

"Is this how life was meant to be, when Malefor is gone, where peace reigned over like a rainbow?"

"That is what many believed Spyro. Your destiny may not be at an end, but it will be alright in the end…" Umbreon said, piercing the veil of silence, but not breaking it instead, strengthening it.

Spyro turned to see Dusk laying there, also staring at the moon.

"I like this spot…few others know it yet it always set me at ease here, helps replenish my energy"."

"I know how you feel…its soothing for the soul, I don't even feel tired anymore, as if I could just fly forever."

"Exactly, Spyro…have you ever had a peaceful moment in your life, where you feel your troubles and responsibilities just melt away?"

"I did once, before all this I was a carefree…dragonfly I guess."

"I see…you were raised by dragonflies I hear…"

"Now that I think about it…there must have been more than Mine and Cynder's eggs saved, because back then there was another dragoness, who also thought she was a dragonfly…Ember…I haven't seen her in forever. I wonder how she is holding up?"

Silence settled between them like snow once again.

"He's not truly gone is he…"

"I'm not sure It is…"

"It?"

"Yes, Malefor and the Dark Master used to be two different entities, the dark master is something similar to what is infesting you, Malefor is however someone that used to be like you."

"But that's not possible…I'm nothing like Malefor."

"Easy Spyro, relax, let the moon sooth you before we continue. But Malefor never got the chance to do what we are doing now…"

Silence descended once again.

"There are times I wish I was someone else, where I could be myself, not the hero everyone expects me to be. How can I expect to be the one to save the world again if I can't even save myself? I wish I wasn't the one to make the decisions, the one to bear responsibility when things go wrong… I mean what if I fail…what if I do become like Malefor."

The moon not only calmed the dragon, it brought the truth out of him, as if no one was listening. Allowing his speech to flow, allowing him to reflect on his true emotions.

"You should never wish you were someone else, because in the end, you can only be you, and all you can do is the best that you can do. But if you didn't do it…then who would've?"

"I…don't know…"

"Remember as well all the friends you've made, those who are grateful for you for being you. You would just wish that away?"

"But right now, I bet they only see me as the monster I am…"

"They don't see you as a monster, nor as a hero, but a friend, and that's all you have to be right now, a friend…"

"You remind me a lot of Ignitus…"

"He was a very influential dragon…because you also remind me of him. I think it's time we head back though…we need to eat and rest up" Umbreon suggested, getting back up.

"5 more minutes? And could you send Sparx…I need to talk to him."

"Very well, I shall send Sparx" Umbreon replied

"Thank you" Spyro smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever.

So Umbreon left, Spyro decided to play around with his fire so he breathed a small candle light which he dropped into his hand, and instead it levitated, so he decided just to play around with it and passed it hand to hand shortly after Sparx arrived

"Yo bro, why is it you always get the best views first?"

"You like this view?"

"Well the moons cool and all, so I guess yes?"

"That's great"

"When did someone smack a smile on your face?"

"I do not know…"

"And is that fire in your hands?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well good for you man…" Sparx smiled, as he settled down on Spyro's head.

Silence descended.

"Hey Sparx…The reason I never told you…was because I shouldn't have had to burden my problems upon you. You done more than enough to be a hero. And for that Thank you."

"Spyro, man, We're brothers it's our job to help each other with burdens. I mean I haven't been the best of brothers, but even after all the fun I poked at you… I still remember you risked your own safety to save me from those apes. And I never even thanked you…"

"You don't have to brother…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask what happened then?"

"When?"

"You know, our little chat about your lady friend?

Spyro blushed "Oh err…"

"Come on, tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of cause something happened, you're blushing and hiding the truth."

"Fine…something did happen…but it didn't happen after our talk, it as just before we left."

"Out with it already."

"I kissed her alright"

"No way dude, you did, I told you she would've gone for you!"

"But it's complicated…"

"What's complicated about that?" Sparx asked, noticing the slight nervousness in Spyro's tone. Did you like, sneak in the middle of the night and swept her off her feet like the noble dragon you were."

"Not from far that actually."

"No way really, which part was off then?"

"The noble, I kinda flew into the room, kissed and left without many words…" Spyro admitted sadly, at the thought of Cynder's crying words.

"That…has to be one of the worst first kisses I've heard of.

"Well what about yours? You know…"

"She does not count!"

Feeling that he had turned the tables Spyro pressed in for the kill "Oh what was her name… Sapphire?"

"Alright point proven, I've seen worst first kisses, and by the way her looks were deceiving, her lips were like gravel…not a pretty memory."

Spyro laughed.

" _Enjoy this moment Spyro…for it will your last on… as the old Spyro."_ Umbreon said to himself from a distance _"But for now we must move, if what Spyro says is true we should be good to go. We are not too far now."_

So Umbreon then went down and confronted the two brothers again "I've decided that Spyro, since you're looking much better ( _thank you sparx)_ we should continue, we should save half a day of time to make up for time already expended, and when we arrive we can rest better then. It is only a couple of hours from now until we get there."

"Oh phew, I wasn't sure how Spyro was going to remain on sentry duty with you around" Sparx sighed a relief

"Cut it out already sparx."

"What, it never hurts to be cautious, isn't that what you keep telling me."

"That...is perhaps one of the smartest things that has come out of your mouth."

"Finally…"

"Sorry to interrupt but we should get going, we should make it before sunrise."

"Right…"

So Dragon, Dragonfly and Fox left, climbing up the waterfall that once they descended, though the caves the once flew through, and back into the catacombs they had once escaped, back into the chamber they had been trapped in for 3 years. By this point Sparx however fallen asleep on top of Spyro's head/

"It seems were back, Spyro, Sparx, rest easy here." Umbreon instructed

A female voice echoed around the room.

"Finally you're back, I've waiting for you to return!"

Spyro just froze while Dusk just looked in the direction of the voice.

"I thought I did a good job considering I gave myself a week to get Spyro here?"

"Wait hold on, who is she?"

"Spyro, this is Dawn. My Partner and Mate."

The Lavender Fox was as big as Dusk, but was leaner and had shorter hair. And very similar to Dusk in the fact she had a red V on her forehead."

"I see you have done well Dusk!" She says approaching the trio and nuzzling him.

"You didn't mention you had a mate?"

"We have our reasons honey, do not worry."

"It was important that as much information about ourselves was concealed, we must be hidden from our enemies to stop them learning of our plan. Hence why when I rescued you from the dragons I only did so because my paw was forced."

"Right."

"How are things your end though Dawn?"

"Peachy perfect, your back earlier than expected, but not too earlier that preparations weren't done."

"So we are good to go?"

"We will be, once our guests are well rested."

"Why, what is happening now?"

"Did you not tell him Dusk sweetheart?"

"I told him as much as he needed to know."

"Wait, tell me what?"

"Spyro, after you have rested we need to start with your training."

"You've told me that, so where are the spirits?"

"That is the other part I haven't told you. But that is because I wasn't sure how you would react. In order for you to meet these spirits you'll need to enter their pocket dimensions. When or What they do then I do not know."

"Don't worry sweetie, they have agreed to help."

"How do you know?"

"I simply have the power to communicate with spirits is all. It's awesome."

"Well if the spirits could visit me whenever, why take me all the way here?"

"The Well of Souls acts like a magnet for souls. Drawing them in and making it very hard to communicate with a specific one. But we got lucky considering our abilities helped us. But if we go too far away well, they wouldn't be able to reach Spyro. So for the next year we shall remain here. Dawn and I will make sure to bring plenty of food and water while keeping you safe."

"…Can we leave at all? To visit back home?"

"I understand this is the hardest part for you Spyro. But I am afraid not. There is still more to this."

"More, how much more?"

"I'm afraid we have to put you into a state of crystalized sleep, very similar to the first one you were in."

"Wait what? A time crystal? For an entire year?!"

"Not a time crystal, a Spirit crystal, do not worry sugar, we will help you of cause. It's the only way for the spirits to communicate with you."

"This…is why I didn't want to tell you. I'm sorry but I wasn't sure how you would react."

"Why do I have to be crystallised? Why can't they just visit me in my sleep?"

"Calm down Spyro… you are letting your emotions control you."

"What do you expect. You are trying to imprison me; You're trying to help by isolating me from the rest of the world! I doubt you're here to help me at all!" Spyro says, distorting the air around him.

"I'm sorry Spyro." Dawn said, as quickly a flash, she placed a paw on the dragon, putting him into a state of sleep.

"Relax Spyro. Take a few deep breaths in…and out. Now is the time we begin his training."

And as if Spyro was listening his breathing becomes more calm, slowing in pace and intensity. But in truth he could see through his subconscious. _"…Cya in a year bro."_

Between the two foxes they moved Spyro to the centre of the room, where by placing fragments of the original time crystal, along with various other gems, encircled the dragon (after removing the dragonfly and resting him on the side.) It was then they performed a ritual, causing the dragon and crystals to levitate into the air, where they begin merging at the centre. A bright white flash ensued that engulfed the room. But once it cleared, the Purple dragon was encapsulated in deep purple crystal.

"And now it's up Spyro…from this point. There is nothing we can do."

"Good luck Spyro…and See you in a year."

 **Another slow chapter before the action intensifies again. But still I consider a nicely written one.**


	10. Redemption is a Long Road

Redemption is a long road

Spyro awakes to find he isn't in the same caves as he knocked out in. Instead he was in a flat surface of infinite white. Miles upon miles of literally nothing.

"Where…Where am I?!" The shocked dragon asked. "Those foxes betrayed me. And now I guess I'm trapped in this…dream world?"

"That is not at all true young dragon…"

Spyro whirled around to find a huge red drake standing there.

"Who are you?"

"I am Magnus, First official master of fire, Leader of the First order of Guardians and the first of your trials."

"Trials?"

"Yes, the trials of redemption. Where we are now is the Aether, the place where you will conduct each trial. Where from each trial you will learn something new about your dark side. Successfully pass and you will be in control of your darker side. Not only that you will also regain full control of your original powers, without feeling exhaustion afterwards."

"Control It? I don't want to master it; I just want it gone."

"To wish it away will be to wish your life away. You cannot remove what is and will always be a part of you. Now if you choose to remain and silence it, but not destroy it. But you can also choose to leave, no one is forcing you to undergo these trials. Decide now, as saying yes means no going back."

"I wish to partake. I'm not sure how what I need to do but if it means freeing me…Then I accept."

"Then step forward, and do what Malefor refused to do."

Spyro steps forwards towards the drake.

"Let us begin. I welcome you Spyro, to the trial of Comparison. The first of three trials."

"Trial of Comparison?"

"So you can understand what you have in common with your darker self. What I need you to do Spyro is simply compare these two items. To find a link between the two, will allow you to see a whole new side. Then look deeper and tell me what else you see."

He then creates a spectre of a mole and an ape, side by side.

"What does these two have in common. What do they have that the chronicler doesn't have?"

"What they have that the chronicler doesn't? Well…They have fur…"

"Yes they do…But look deeper. What does fur do?"

"They keep them warm of cause. And to some extent, protection. But the Chronicler has scales that are tougher than fur."

" For this trial...it does not matter what the Chronicler has. What else offers Warmth and Protection, that both moles and apes have alike? Think deeper."

"Right…"

Spyro then enters a state of thought. "One image he has had several moles in armour running for the main wall during the siege of Warfang. In the other several apes about to charge the dragon with flurries of claws.

"That's it! They have each other!"

"Very good young dragon. Now the next."

He made the mole and the ape dissipate, and instead reincarnated the ocean on one side, and sand on the other. Both drakes could feel the sand under their talons. Until the sea came in from underneath, softly covering their paws, before going out again, dragging some sand out with it.

"Now compare these three things. Sand, Sea and Life. What do they all have in common? And how can you take it with you?"

"How can I compare something as small as sand to something as big as the ocean or even life?"

"Size doesn't matter; it is what you do with it that matters. Feel the sand, feel it dry in one, and wet in the other. Though this is the trial of comparison, sometimes you have got to feel the differences too know what is the same."

Spyro then remembers the sand, simply loose and soft under his feet, then he picks up a clump of t. But instead of it simply falling between his claws. The sand instead sticks, staying together.

"The difference between these sand is one is wet and one isn't. One has water in it… Wet sand is simply a lot easy to carry."

"Now look out to the ocean. Explain what you see and from your findings compare."

Spyro looks up and sees a small iceberg floating by.

"Well, water on its own is simply a liquid. While Ice is frozen water…so to make ice… you need it to be cold. Then you can transport it as ice."

"Now…look deeper, what is the missing connection. What else can you see."

"…That all it takes it a single ingredient… and you can make life as you want it. Like wet sand and ice? But without it, it cannot hold its own shape. So you need to give something meaning, to change it to wha you want."

"Excellent."

" _Okay? To be honest I was kinda guessing then but I guess it makes sense."_

"Now…your final test of this trial. Compare what you…have in common with Malefor." He said as he conjured an image of him.

"Malefor!?

"Correct. Find the missing link and you will have passed."

"But I'm…I'm nothing like Malefor. He was evil and tried destroying the world. While I saved it…the only thing we have in common is that were purple."

"Are you sure? I seem to remember someone telling you otherwise…"

"Telling me otherwise?"

"Someone you met, not so long ago?"

"When did I…Hang on Dusk mentioned Malefor did used to be different! But how would he know?"

"it doesn't matter how he knows…"

"But I guess he is right. Maybe Malefor was just like me before he lost to his insanity. Is that it? Simply understanding that it wasn't Malefor's fault, but instead his darker side?"

"Yes…and no. To fully understand a person, you must agree with their pint of view."

"Agree? But he…or at least his darker side sought to destroy the world. I don't understand that part…"

"What did Malefor say though?"

"Well… he kept comparing Me to him, saying that we shared determination…And that we had had the same destiny regardless."

"Now…Say it!"

"I guess in a way he is right, we 'did share the same destiny, we were both destined for great things. But his added element was he had nobody to turn to…apart from his darker self. And that sealed his fate of insanity. Me on the other hand have my friends. And that is what keeps from following the same path!"

"Well done dragon…You've passed the first trial. By understanding that you and Malefor are very much alike. You begin to understand the darkness more. And by comparing yourself to your enemy. _You will be able to understand them. That is your lesson for today."_

" _By comparing myself to my darker self, I see that I'm a part of it…and that I it is a part of me. How does any of this make any sense. Regardless I'll remember it just in case."_

"Thank you."

"It is too early though to celebrate; you still have your next trial. Who will arrive four months from now. Rest well, as time will go surprisingly slow I'm afraid.

And with that the Apparition disappeared. Leaving the drake on his own.

" _So I just sleep now? Or what?" S_ o with nothing else to do Spyro triedthat, as he curled down and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile in Warfang.

"Any luck Cynder?" Draco asked

"None…I couldn't find him anyway…"

"Sigh… I know you miss him, but I fear that."

"No, don't you say it, Spyro isn't like Malefor and will never be."

"I wasn't going to say that. _Even though I know he will be._ I was suggesting that I'm afraid we are going to have to continue tomorrow." He said, as he turned to return back to the temple. "Are you coming? Tomorrow should be the last day before I finish the temple. Then I will certainly find it. Then you can explore further away from the city."

"I'm sorry…It's just I'm so worried about him Draco."

"I know…that is why we must hurry."

"Master Cynder…" Terrador called out.

"Master Terrador!"

"Please excuse my poor behaviour earlier. I disrespected you, myself and my family's legacy. But I understand now why Spyro would keep a dark secret to himself and you."

"It's okay. Did you find Spyro at all."

"Afraid not, we are still looking for him. We have also begun searches onto why he would've vanished…But nothing yet."

"Thank you anyway…"

Back at the Catacombs. Sparx had finally woken up.

"Are you hungry Sparx? We've gathered some nice little butterflies for you." Dawn called out.

"Oh boy am I!" He said as he zipped over. "Hang on where is Spyro?" He then saw the large crystal protruding in the middle of the room.

"Oh the horror. What did you do to him?!"

"Relax Sparx, he is simply in a state of hibernation."

"Hibernation! You crystallised him without my consent! And even worse without me!"

"We could always find a jar to put you in if that will put you at ease?"

"That there Blacky three is not funny! ten to twelve dragonflies are jarred up every day I think."

"Blacky three? What does that mean honey?"

"Don't bother asking…I'm struggling with the thought process of him…"

"Well that's a first."

Later that night in Warfang. Draco had snuck out of the city, where he met Gravelle in quiet. By Gravelle had dismissed the Dark riders. So it was just the two of them and Volcanus.

"Now what? We have no money, No security and no damn purple dragon!"

"Simple, I remain here while you get your damned scaly hide to the Scorched lands and prepare the Armies. I'm not sure when he'll be back I have no doubt he will, and by then we will have to be ready."

"Now why would I do that? Remember that that The dark master put me in charge."

"I'm taking over now after your perilously dangerous act of stupidity! Now because of you the Purple dragon is gone, now that I am no later than one day from getting stupid scroll, you stupid bag of bones! Yes, you have very much turned the city against him but now also yourself. So you now do as I say, and one single command out of place and I'll hang your ass on the wall next to all the other trophy's I will be collecting."

"Grr…Fine but as soon as you trip over your own ego I'm taking back control."

"Just get out of my sight…I've got mistakes to fix."

So with that they split, Volcanus and Gravelle off in the direction of the burnt lands, and Draco back towards the temple.

4 months later.

Spyro awoke once more, to the same white lands, the same endless skies. But instead to a dark blue Dragoness stood before him.

"I guess this is the second trial?"

"That is correct Spyro. I am Blizzia. Elemental aster of ice of the first order, your next trial. Now I admit I will not be as lenient as Master Magnus. But I will not treat you unfairly either."

"So what is this trial about then?"

"The trial of Understanding. A simple test of understanding what upsets you, and teaching you to how to control it. To clear your mind, allowing you communicate with your darker twin."

"What do I need to do?"

"Simple, Open up to me." She said as she laid down. "What now troubles you? Converse with me Spyro."

"Open up? What do you even mean by that? How do I pass the trial?"

"Well that's up to you to decide. We simply talk until you feel like you truly know what is holding you back from being happy. I shall then evaluate to see if you truly know. If I feel you are telling the truth, you pass. If not, then we continue talking. But what is bothering you. Is it your brother? Is it Malefor? Maybe even Cynder?"

"Wait, how do you know so much about me?"

"We have been observing you Spyro, From the moment you left your home, to the events of today. It is our job to watch. Now, what has been bothering you?"

"Well clearly it's my darker self. I want it gone..."

"…Unacceptable answer. Look deeper within."

"Well I guess Draco has been. I take it you know him."

"Very well in fact. He is a very odd case though…for 6 years he disappeared from even out vision. Presumed dead until now."

"Wait hold on, dead? But he said he has been travelling."

"So we heard. But we aren't even sure ourselves of the truth."

"Strange…But you have seen what he has done. Would you believe me if I said I feel like he is deliberately trying to bring the darkness inside of me?"

"No doubt he is…His motive though, eludes us."

"I knew it…Wait…Was he the answer?"

"I don't know…is it?"

"…Yes…yes, it is."

"Incorrect! But you're getting closer."

"What? How is he not the answer? He is what makes me angry."

"Piece of advice, simply Ignore him, you will be able too after this training at least."

"Thanks I guess. But I honestly don't know then."

"There is more than just people that can bother Spyro."

"Like what?"

"Simple, what else constantly plays on your mind, something that makes you feel restless?"

"The only thing I can honestly think of is my darkness and Draco."

"Well…now put what you've learnt so far into practice."

"To compare them?"

"If that is what you have learnt so far then yes, do that."

"Well…It has been Draco who has been causing me stress. Which caused me to lose control of myself. So there is that."

"What kind of things has he been doing?"

"Saying stuff that he knew would annoy me. Such as insulting Ignitus..."

"Insulting Ignitus? Tell me about him.

"He was amazing. The first…second dragon I ever encountered. Before that I always thought myself as dragonfly. Ignitus was the one shown me who I was, Who I am. Everything I've done was thanks to him. That was until…"

"Until…?"

"Until he sacrificed himself for us." Spyro said, as a tear ran down his cheek.

"What has that done to you…now he's gone."

"It's been haunting me… _haunting me…_ That's it. When he sacrificed himself, I was so upset I lost myself…and it was Cynder who brought me back. And so every time his name is mentioned. It upsets me making myself more susceptible to people getting under my scales. To bring out the darkness within."

The dragoness simply smiled and nodded her head. "It's time now Spyro…to let him go."

"Let him go? I can't just do that."

"Of cause you can't, no one can just forget like that. But it isn't about forgetting, but instead remember the good times and hold your head up high."

"Thanks…"

"The lesson here Spyro, if something bothers you then just shun it away. Your friends are what matter, as are what is a part of you. You do not have to be scared of losing yourself, because once you have passed trials you will know not to fear anymore. You will be in control. Not because of us, but because you know you control it. However, with the sad memories you have just got to move on. Those who pass on never truly die, they bind themselves to life and help it. So Ignitus is still with us…and who knows, maybe one day you'll meet him."

"Thank you."

"One final thing that we neglected to mention, once you leave the trials you will have no memories of us, no memories of what we taught you. But you will still notice a change. Though you will not remember any of this you will feel like you knew these lessons forever."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because the last of us…He will talk but not straight away. But again he will arrive in four months."

"Thank you regardless. You were a lot nicer than you said you would be."

"Oh hush. I know I was…You were just a lot more interesting to talk to than I expected." She said smiling, fading away from view. "Good luck!"

" _That trial actually made more sense than the last to be honest. Though because of this I understand it better. Well I guess I gotta wait for the next one."_ Spyro said, curling once more into a ball.

Back in the Cave.

"How long do we have to wait…I'm losing my glow here." Sparx was simply bored out of his mind, constantly

"eight more months Sparx…" Dusk answered.

"Eight more! The Atlawas are missing their god because my bro is talking to ghosts. That will surely be a great legacy for Sparx the almighty…"

"Relax Sparx, you've survived 4 months, how hard can another eight be." Dawn replied.

"Easy for you to say, You're not me."

"Of cause, and regardless I wouldn't want to you."

"What? Everyone wants to be me! I'm the S man, Cool dude Sparx, Slayer of Pirates and pes, Defender of Maidens, Brother to the Legendary Purple dragon."

"The apes are not actually a bad species."

"Oh and I am not awesome. They are smelly, hairy and greedy. Do I need to spell it out? They're evil."

"I see Cynder's forces left a bad impression on you. But let me tell not all apes are bad. We were once saved by a group of ape traders, when we two were starving they found us at the side of the road and helped us."

"… _I'm trapped in a cave with a sleeping dragon and two mad people…Oh the horrors this will leave on me…"_

"You know what…fine. Tell me all about the heroics of monkeys oh great Story teller."

"Very well."

" _I was being sarcastic…"_

Time also passed slowly in Warfang. Cynder wept every night for the first few weeks, seeking comfort from Draco was the only thing really keeping her going, as each day became like the next. Going further outside the city to try and find Spyro. But just like Draco had said he had eventually found the Scroll in the weeks before. Of which then he explained in detail of what he need to do and that all that was missing was Spyro. And in return helped Cynder search for Spyro. Gravelle had completely disappeared as well, and as presumed shifted to the burnt lands to prepare the soldiers for war once more.

Two months later and the City guards had given up their search, as each and every search turned up Fruitless. Many even presumed Spyro dead but as time went on more and more information leaked out about purple dragons. Shifting many of the city's opinions to that of fear and hate. Fear that one day Spyro would return to finish what Malefor started. This greatly upset the dragoness even more, so she simply stayed away from the city.

Three months later and even Cynder lost hope of finding Spyro, spending less and less time each day trying to find him. And more time in the comfort of Draco.

Back in Spyro's dreams.

Spyro awoke from his slumber.

" _Another four months already? It's going quicker than expected."_

After stretching out he takes a look around. Only to see a silhouette of a black drake standing in the distance.

"I presume he's the final trial…"

Spyro took, and flew in the direction of the dragon, where he stopped just in time to see the creature's fang-bearing grin and devilish red eyes. Spyro landed slightly further away from what he would usually do."

"Hello? Are you the third trial?"

In response the Black drake quickly raised his left hand to the skies. Boom! The drake conjured a storm as thunder danced along the sky, as the sky turned dark and a wind shredded it's away across. Rain pounded the dragons and the ground.

"What? What do I need to do here?"

Again the drake flashed a wicked grin, and this time the dragon raised his right arm, and as he did, an apparition of a dragon rose from the ground. Shadows emitted from the dragon like fire. The Shadow then opened its eyes, to reveal nothing but white spheres.

"It's…me…"

"BaTtLe Me, SpRyO. NOw!" It said, voice distorted.

"Battle you? I don't want to fight you. The other two said you were a part of me, and that to fight you was to fight myself."

"WhAtS wRoNg? AfRaId Of LoSiNg? DoN't YoU kNoW tHe OnLy WaY pAsT Is ThRoUgH Me?"

"Well if it's the only way."

 **(Recommended song –Invincible– Two Steps from Hell)**

Spyro charged, using his wings to give off extra propulsion. Dark Spyro does the same. Leaping at Spyro using his wings for extra boost. Both dragons formed fists from their opposing hands, striking each other on the chin, causing them both to trip and fall. Spyro recovers quick, twisting his body and landing on his feet again. Spyro dug his claws into the ground. Only to find Dark Spyro had already done the same, ready to strike as well.

Spyro takes to the air and as if synchronised so did Dark Spyro taking off to the skies. As rain dripped off their scales. Spyro strikes at Dark Spyro, who in return strikes back at the same time. A flurry of claw strikes ensued, each cutting deep into their enemy, causing blood to leak and rip like the rain. Using his tail Spyro wrapped it around his foe's fore arm. Then jerked backwards to make him lose balance. However, Spyro was similarly pulled, as both dragon's head collided, which caused both to fall back towards the ground, landing with a hard thud.

Spyro struggled to get up, as did Dark Spyro.

" _If I use my breath I will only exhaust myself like before."_

Spyro then approached Dark Spyro once more, as he reared up on his hind legs to unleash his powerful swipe. Dark Spyro copied. Raising up as well.

" _Hang on…"_

Before Spyro struck he quickly flapped backwards to gain distance on his adversary. Only to see Dark Spyro do the same.

" _Is he…Is he simply doing everything I'm doing?"_

Spyro tilted his head, and at the same time so did Dark Spyro.

"WhAt ArE yOu WaItInG fOr? LeT Us FiNiSh ThIs. Or aRe YoU SiMpLy ToO aFrAiD?"

"You're just copying everything I do."

"WhAt? Of CaUsE I'm Not, I Am DaRk SpYrO. tHe TrUe YoU. NOw FaCe Me."

Spyro raised his claw, as did Dark Spyro.

"That's the thing, you say these things, threats that make me fear you. But in the end I am in control of you. I just never truly realised until now. Now that I realise I don't have to be afraid of you anymore, I understand that you're simply a part of me, a part that feeds of my negativity. And because of that I not only accept you, but I also accept the fact you're a side of me who deeply cares for others."

"ThAt Is NoT tRuE. I Am EvIl. ThE EvIl ThAt WiLl TaKe OvER."

"Not this time. Today I Control you." Spyro said, as he started walking forward, forcing Dark Spyro to walk forward aswell.

"No! NoOoOo! ThE oNlY wAy PaSt Is ThRoUgH mE!"

"Not this time, this time I control you." Spyro says extending his hand out, of which against his will so did Dark Spyro.

They both shakes claws. And with a bright flash everything disappeared. The dark looming clouds. The erratic Lightning, the drizzling rain. Even Dark Spyro vanished into nothing. Spyro checked his body to fins his wounds had completed healed. Spyro looked forward as the same black dragon, now stood before Spyro. He looked different though, a lot less menacing with his ruby eyes.

"You had done well. Not only do you now understand that Dark Spyro is simply a part of you, or that you accept it for that reason, but you also understand that regardless, you don't have to fear it any longer. I am Master Mireg and this, was the trial of reflection."

"Thanks…I guess again. But what happens know that I have past all three trials? Am I free now."

"No…there is still one more trial. For which you will need to remember all of the lessons you have learnt. That will happen in the last four months. Use this time to remember all you have learnt. For once you have parted from the crystal you will not remember anything here. Just the events before and after. Farewell young dragon. Until we meet again."

"Meet again, what do you mean?"

But the dragon was already gone.

" _Sigh…I thought they said there were only 3 trials."_ He said, as he curled up one more.

During the four months however. A lot had changed. Warfang had nearly been rebuilt, with the Forbidden Passage re-decorated and restructured. However, the potential return of the purple dragon still had everyone at an unease. Cynder and Draco had eventually given up on Spyro's return. Even Cynder begun fearing of Spyro's return more than hoping. So instead they helped around with the repairing of the city walls.

Back in the cave Sparx was on Border line insanity, even with the stories of the foxes Sparx was struggling. He did however stop his sarcasm. The foxes themselves took turns going back to the city, observing from afar the current happenings. But regardless they waited. Waiting for the outcome.

"Dusk…?"

"Yes Sparx."

"Is this actually going to work. I mean eight months and nothing happened."

"He still has four months. Give him the time."

"But what if it doesn't work."

"That is what troubles me admittedly…"

"What do ya mean?"

"There are two outcomes…Either one Spyro comes clean…Or we unleash rage even worse than Malefor's."

"Whaat!"

"You didn't tell me that."

"You two had enough to worry about."

"Come on…Just give me a break from the dreary doomy news…"

"It's not however a decided factor, not until the final day."

Four months later Back inside Spyro's dream.

Spyro awakes. To find the three dragons standing before him.

"Spyro, you have come a long way since we first encountered you." Magnus said.

"You have taken aboard everything we have taught you." Blizzia added.

"Now here we are, your final trial." Mireg said.

"Final Trial? What do I need to do?"

"There are six key lessons you have learnt from this."

"From what you have learnt extract them."

"And simply speak them to us. Then we are done."

"Six lessons…"

"Take your time…"

Spyro paced up and down, pondering what these lessons could be.

"One, to know my darkness, I have got know myself. Two, That Darkness is simply an apart of me, to wish it away is to wish my life away. Three, there will always be people who will try to hinder me, and the solution is simply push them away. Four, Memories should not be forgotten, nor pushed aside, but instead remembered in a positive light. Five, I am in control of my darkness, I have nothing to fear, to fear it, is to want it to take over. And six Friends are what I fight for."

The three dragons smile and without uttering another word vanish. Leaving the Spyro one his own for the last time. The Aether room started breaking apart, as cracks appeared in the floor and the sky.

"I guess it's time for me to go back…Yay…heh."

The dream shatters, revealing nothing but blackness. On the outside, Sparx, Dusk and awn had been paying attention, keeping track of the days and knowing that today, the wait was over.

"It is finally here…The day where we make or break the Purple dragon."

A huge crack appeared among the crystal that contained Spyro, moments later it shattered, spewing fragments and Spyro onto the hard floor.

"Spyro Buddy…You in there bro?"

Spyro doesn't immediately respond.

"You killed my bro you fiends!"

"urgh…Sparx?"

"Never mind. Spyro man" The dragonfly Exclaimed, hugging his brother.

"It's good seeing you too…"

"How do you feel Spyro…Do you feel any different?"

"Different?"

"About the darkness."

"Darkness…? Oh right Yes! It feels…far away, like I never have to be afraid anymore."

Dusk and Dawn smiled at each other and nuzzled While Sparx did a couple of victory cheers. Spyro just smiled.

" _Thank you all…Dusk…Everything here was thanks to you."_

"Say Dusk? What do we do now?"

"That there is simple. You're free to go home."

 **A lot of things had happened this chapter, but Spyro is finally free of his darkness…Or is he. But now he can finally return home after an entire year! What when he says about his revelation will everyone think of him, and what about Cynder and Draco? Surely they will be happy.**

 **This is also the first official chapter of the remake. As the previous chapters had already been written and uploaded before. But today marks the official restart to the story :).**


	11. Returning home to misery

Going home to Disappointment

"We do?! You mean there is nothing else I have to do? We actually just get to go home?" Spyro Excitedly chanted.

"We do…Now that it is clear you have passed." Dusk replied.

"It's about time, my people are missing me!" Sparx moaned.

"When do we leave? _Please say soon…there's a lot of things I've been missing out on…my friends, my life…Cynder."_

"Now if you wish. Just to be warned though Spyro…A lot of things have changed in Warfang since our departure."

"Really? Like what?"

"That's best for you for you to see on your own sweetie…" Dawn responded.

"Okay…It's great we're going back regardless isn't it Sparx?"

"You read my mind bro. Let's get a move one already. I need time in the sun to recover my glow. And also the butterflies here suck."

The four leave and begun their two-day trek back to Warfang. Descending through the enchanted forest back through the valley of Avalar. Where Spyro had a bad memory of the battle, just over a year ago. Remembering the blood spilt, the corpses and the anger of the cheetahs at him."

" _I wonder how Prowlus, no doubt he would've kicked Meadow out the clan."_

Though the memories slightly dampened the mood of the dragon, his radiant joy of finally being free had lead him to have his head held up high. They decided since they didn't know the condition of the Forbidden passage that it would be safest to take the front gate.

A few hours later Warfang came into view around the corner, with the sun setting over it. There was also a light drizzle in the air. Spyro barely could contain his excitement while Sparx wept with relief.

"Now Spyro, we will not be coming with you."

"You're not? Why?"

"It would be best we remain unseen. We will however be there if you need someone to talk to. But unfortunately from this point on we cannot intervene."

"Wait? Does this mean I can't say anything about what happened?"

"Of cause you can, but only to those close like your guardians or Cynder."

"Oh…Okay."

"Farewell for now Spyro, The best of luck to you."

"Farewell Sweetie, if you need us you will know where to go."

"Thank you for everything."

With that the foxes turned and left. Leaving Spyro and Sparx on their own.

"Yo Spyro. Just had a brain wave."

"What is it Sparx?"

"You remember how you left Cynder? How she gonna react when she hears her knight in shining armour has returned?"

" _Oh crap… How can I forget that I just left her…?"_

"It's best to deal with it when the chance arises…Are you ready Sparx?"

"Been waiting for you to say those words, hell yes I am."

They both moved forward towards the gates, the looming city growing ever so slightly higher with every step. Until they were right outside of it.

"Who goes there? State your Business Wanderer." It was the same guard from a year ago.

"It's Spyro and Sparx!"

"Yeah right, We've heard that one before, now if you don't have any other business here I suggest you leave. We all know the real purple dragon disappeared for good. Waiting for his chance to strike."

Spyro and Sparx just looked at each other baffled.

" _What does he mean, ready to strike?_ Would you at least have a look at us?!"

"Fine…but you better not be the same dragon who pranked us." The mole guard leant over the wall to see Spyro and Sparx looking back at us.

"Convinced were the same awesome duo or do you need another magnifying glass on those Specs?"

The Mole practically choked on his own words, until he finally wheezed "Get the Guardians, the purple dragon, he really is back this time."

A ruckus was heard the other side of the gates. As loud chattering and…whimpering(?) could be heard. News spread through the city like wildfire.

Spyro and Sparx just once more looked at each other, until four heavy slams were heard.

"Everybody stand back! We will handle this!" Spyro could hear Terrador's voice.

The Gates open, and instead of a raving mob of fans, four guardians and an unsure crowd stood before them.

"Is it truly you Spyro? Answer now!"

"Yes? I mean yes, it is. And Sparx."

The guardians look among themselves. During this Spyro looked among the crowd, many of them had faces of fear or scowls, even a few that pretty much said "How dare you return?". Spyro just backed off, making himself appear smaller. Even Ashley was there, trying to give a friendly smile. However, there was no Cynder in sight.

"Sheesh talk about a cold reception…"

"Monster!" A male dragon yelled. "Why do you return, haven't you caused enough trouble for the cheetahs? Or where they not enough for you?"

"Silence! We are dealing with this!" Terrador ordered back.

"Why do you let Compassion blind you so Guardians. We must put him on trial immediately."

"There will be such thing! We have already given reasons for that! We do not feel obliged to say more. So stay your hand and let us deal with this."

"How much more incompetent do you need to see that you will only cause the city's demise!"

"Clearly not enough for you! Remember your place."

"Oh I do, you maybe the guardians now. But know that I speak for the city and its people, it's your word against ours, and 3e will have our way…"

Spyro was just horrified. " _How long was I gone for to let this happen?!"_

"Master Spyro…" Cyril whispered. "It may be in your best interest to come with us away from this unsettling rabble."

So with that the five dragons and Sparx take off. Shortly followed by Ashley.

"It will only be a matter of time! We will overturn your rule and that Dragon will face Judgement! You will only bring destruction upon yourselves."

The six dragons and Sparx swiftly flew into the safety of the dry temple. Spyro noticed a couple of chips on the door outside as it opened. The dragons land, where a cluster of moles went to work handing out towels. A mole even went to Spyro without hesitation and handed him a towel.

"You're not afraid of me?" Spyro asked the mole

"Why of cause not Master Spyro, everyone in this building can clearly see you're still pure of heart as the legends foretold. Even so the Guardians wouldn't have any of that nonsense. Everyone in the temple feels the same way. Your safe here."

"Master Spyro, I must apologise for the city's reaction to you return. We would've hoped for a more pleasant welcoming party for you. However, your unexpected arrival had left us unprepared."

"Yes indeed! This unpresented Paradox had left us in a complete and utter baffling confusion."

"Though it is still indeed good to see you Spyro."

"What happened while I was gone…?"

"A lot I am afraid Spyro, not all of it good." Ashton replied.

"Master Ashton, what are you doing here?"

"Since the absence of Master Ignitus…we required a replacement." Master Terrador explained

"A replacement? You can't just simply replace Him! No one can."

" _Perhaps Replace was the wrong word…"_

"Have you no shame? You knew Ignitus longer than anyone, and you can just happily replace him!"

Terrador was about to speak until Ashton raised his hand.

"Allow me Master Terrador. This is my problem."

"Master Spyro, What Terrador meant was that Ignitus's Journey had ended, and in the best way possible was it not? But unfortunately the Order of guardians requires a Master of each element to remain whole. Thus why I was chosen."

"Is that it then? A ploy to stay in power?"

"Not at all, did you once say to me that I sounded like Ignitus?"

"You do speak like him, but No one will ever be as good as him!"

"There is a reason for that, the reason I was picked. No one can ever be as good as Ignitus, yet again no one wants to be anyway. Would it help if I told you That Ignitus was my brother?"

"You're Ignitus's Brother?!"

"He is indeed Spyro. Both he and Ignitus took the Guardian training program. Of which you the result. But that doesn't mean that Ashton is unqualified, as he still completed the program. He just instead took his route elsewhere. This is the strength of brotherly bonds, what makes them very similar indeed. I should know myself and that I do." Cyril added.

"Okay…I guess I can work with that."

"Very good. Now with that there are some discussions we must go through…I think you know what about."

"I am ready to tell all."

"We shall await you in the Guardian Hall, will you want something to eat beforehand?" Ashley asked.

"…Oh boy would I!" Sparx finally said, unable to keep quiet.

"I would have to agree with Sparx on this one, we are pretty Hungry."

"Very well, we will accompany…"

"No need to worry dad, I'll keep Spyro occupied. I could actually go for a bite as well." Ashley said.

"Thank you Ashley."

"Come one Spyro, There's a new dish you've got to try here."

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer."

Both dragons and dragonfly hastily made their way to the diner. Where much to the delight of Chisel who rushed around getting their food. They both sat down after a couple of moles waved at them. Sparx got in another argument with Chisel, about the same thing so Sparx just gave up and headed towards the gardens.

"Look Ashley…The day I left I'm sorry for the pain I caused you."

"Don't worry, I know it was in self-defence. Really Spyro I mean it. In fact, I've really missed you."

"Thanks…"

"Stop with glum look, You back home now with friends! Unless you didn't want to be here."

"No of cause I do…It's just knowing the city hates me for something I didn't mean to do. They're scared of me; it was simply a reality I didn't want to face."

"I understand…They're getting restless down there, each week there is at least one riot. It's gotten to the point where the city's pretty much divided into two."

"How come you're up here then?"

"Simple, since you left, my father as you know became the new guardian. Gravelle also disappeared. Possibly too afraid to show her face in public. But even so I think my father would've off fought to get me up here as well. I think you could consider them divorced. Heh."

"Are you upset about it?"

"Upset? Spyro I would've quite happily threw the farewell party for her! Life here rocks compared to down there, up here I can actually make friends without Gravelle breathing down my neck. Plus, every few days Father is giving me free combat training."

This made the drake grin. "Well I'm glad you're happy at least. Hey, have you seen Cynder at all? I've been constantly looking around but can't find any sign of her."

"I would've guessed you would want to see her, but no I haven't not at least since this morning."

"Oh…"

"Stick around I'm sure you'll find her…Just be wary though."

"I will be."

Ashley then takes a bite of her Venison. "Delicious, Spyro you have got to try this."

So Spyro chews on the tender meat, as aroma invaded his nose and flavour exploded in his mouth.

"This is easily the best meal I've ever had!"

"Keep down my boy, or you'll alert the whole city." Chisel called out, as he winked and gave the dragon an amused smile.

"Hehe told you Spyro."

"Enjoying a meal without me?" A voice asked from behind Spyro.

"Meadow!"

"So the legend himself returns, it's good seeing you as well though." Meadow says, sitting down next to the two dragons."

"What are you doing here Meadow?"

"Wait you know this Cheetah?"

"Know me, Spyro once saved my life."

"Oh really? Wow. I mean I had seen you around a lot but I never actually asked. How come you are here but no other cheetah's is allowed?"

"I was getting to that! But remember my actions back then?"

"You mean knocking the chief of the cheetahs out with a rock?" Spyro said amused.

"Well when you put like that yes, I did. But after someone snitched me up I was banished instantly. Yes, I was a little mad but, I do not regret it. I still stick by my words Spyro.

"Then how did you end up here?"

"Well a cheetah's gotta have a home somewhere. So when the Guardians came up to us asking for our sides I said mine in exchange for shelter, been here ever since. I'm so close to convincing this very nice girl to come visit me…"

"Well good for you as well then. But what of the cheetahs?"

"What about them?"

"I mean how are they doing?"

"Ha! They having 'fun' adjusting to city life now their village is gone."

"Meadow, how could you say something like that?"

"Trust me Spyro, they not exactly missing me, I mean did send anyone to help when I was captured? No, you and Cynder volunteered to come and help me on your own terms. But apart from that I can tell you some good news though. Everyone was getting tired of Prowlus's rants and efforts to be rid of you. So they kicked him, in favour of a new chief haha! Though he still has a few cheetah followers from what I heard."

Spyro just remained Silence. Aware that all this clan shifting was because of him.

"Are you likely to return them then?" Ashley asked.

"Not likely, I've always been more of a city person anyway."

"Sorry you two. I must speak to the guardians now."

"Of Cause Spyro, we'll wait for you here if you want."

"You don't have to…I thinking of calling it a night afterwards…If the guardians allow it…"

"Of cause they will Spyro."

"Right, cya later."

"Good luck Spyro!"

Spyro left the Diner to make his way to the Guardian's Hall.

Meanwhile, Cynder and Draco had found shelter beneath a building's overhang to escape the now heavy rains. It was then they had the news from a couple of moles who also were also seeking shelter beneath the overhang. Cynder perked her head up at the mention of Spyro.

"Yeah Spyro is back for sure, from what I heard he looked nothing like what people had depicted."

"I know, I was there and if anything, he looked petrified and truly upset."

" _Spyro…is back?"_

"Cynder. If it is true that Spyro has truly returned, and that he hasn't changed entirely, there may still be a chance. What do you say?"

"...I'm not sure anymore…"

"Not sure? Last time I asked that question you at least wanted to pay him back, even though you said you didn't ever want to see him, I could see that you were lying to me and yourself. But now, presented once again with the opportunity to do so you are uncertain. If I was you, I would do it. If not for him then for the city. We must use this opportunity before he vanishes once more, find a way to corner him and then extract his dark side away."

"I…I need to speak to him, see if he truly is the same dragon people are whispering about." What the moles said however played on her mind. She longed to see Spyro again, to find peace within herself. But at the same time angry. He abandoned her the night she needed him most, even more so when Spyro expressed his love for her. This caused her pain and stress. Day and night, she was simply distraught, and only Draco was there to provide the comfort. _After Spyro got struck by that beam of convexity…He expressed anger, worry and even hate. But never Fear. Draco constantly told me all he knew about purple dragons. That Malefor never possessed fear after he was touched by evil. If Spyro was scared…How does that even work…Unless Spyro…_ "

"Cynder are you okay?"

"Yeah sorry, just thinking."

"Very well, Regardless I neglected to mention to you, but I require to leave the city tonight, one of my acquaintances have discovered very important information about the purple dragons. I will be back in the morning. Again I am sorry."

"No it's okay. I promise you I will have my answer in the morning for you, if it's a no, but if you still want to go on regardless then do so."

With a quick peck on the cheek Cynder said goodbye to Draco for now. Who took off over the wall. Cynder herself returned to the temple.

" _I need to see for myself…plus I owe him a few words of my own."_

Upon Entering the four guardians were already in position. Awaiting his return.

"Spyro, as leader of the Guardians I welcome you back once more into the city. I formally welcome you back into the city after another year of departure. I am again sorry for the city's reaction."

"But due to your unexpected departure my boy, we must inquire to where you have been."

"I'm afraid Spyro we must know what happened after your departure with the fox."

"Of cause. After me, Sparx and Dusk, who is the fox…"

So for an hour Spyro recalled all the events of his disappearance over the last year. The journey there, the purpose of the journey, about Dawn. He did not however remember the dreams.

"So you say that your darkness is although not gone, it is contained?" Spyro nods in response. "Very well if what you say is true that is one problem solved. A crisis averted even. However, this is unfortunately only based upon what you are saying. Now the other problem lies with the citizens. Spyro you are dismissed until further notice. We shall call upon you if we need anything else. We suggest on your long journey you get some sleep. You will be sleeping in the same room as before. However, Cynder and Draco have been moved."

"Thank you."

Spyro exited the room and decided to call it a night. He climbed up the stairs and eventually remembered where his room was. Opening the door, he slipped through. Only to discover a note on his bed. It could've been any note, from a fangirl of his from ages ago, or something similar. But the ink was still fresh and looked like it was hastily written. Spyro picked up the note and started reading it.

"Meet outside at the Forbidden Passage, Alone as soon as possible. But be prepared."

" _Is this a prank or what? It could be death threat I mean is says to be prepared…but then why does it look rushed? Perhaps someone really needs to see me. But why alone. Is it a personal matter? Regardless I'll go."_

Spyro walked up to his Balcony and took off in the direction of the Forbidden Passage. He then landed, planting his feet firmly on the ground in front of the passage.

" _Well the note told me to wait here…But there is no one else here."_

"So the rumours are true?" A female voice called out from the shadows. "You truly have returned Spyro…"

"Cynder!" Spyro excitedly bounded over.

"Not a step more forward Spyro…I mean it." She said, pointing her tail blade at him to prove her point. She steps out of the darkness and begun encircling the drake.

"Cynder?"

"No Spyro don't Cynder me…Don't pretend like your happy to see me." Cynder struggled to keep the tears back.

"But Cynder…I am happy…"

"Shut up!" Cynder screeched, tears burst from her eyes in torrents. "If you were so happy to see me then why did you leave?"

"I had…"

"No Spyro. That night…the night you left me…was the one night I needed you most. I actually thought you loved me. But when I cried and wept over you, you never returned. Don't you know I was hurt? That I'm still hurting? You never even said goodbye…"

Though shocked. Spyro could see that regardless of what he did beforehand, this conversation would've gone down the same route. So he just sighed. "Cyn…"

"Your despicable…Didn't you know I once loved you…back in those caves I said those three words."

"So you did say them…"

"Of cause I did! Now I see what they truly mean to you…Absolutely nothing. But now I have found someone."

" _No…"_

I can see it in your face you know who I am mean… And it's worth saying his name just to watch you in pain… Draco…And let me tell, you, when we first kissed. I savoured it more than yours…"

Regardless of what he expected Spyro still flinched at the name and the comment.

"He may not be a 'hero' like you…but he damn well gave me comfort when you didn't. And you know what, he was willing to help you even when you wouldn't help yourself. In fact, he is still willing to. But guess what, I'm not… you can turn dark for all I care. And you know what before I forget, you can have Ashley for all I care."

Spyro just looked confused.

"That's right, I know of your crush for her. And I don't care anymore… Enjoy hell when you eventually get there Spyro. Now get out of my sight before I put words into actions." She refused to look at him many longer.

"I never said goodbye Cyn…Because it wasn't the last time I was going to see you." Spyro said, Skulking away.

"What?"

"You may expect me to be angry, but I'm not…. Not anymore. You may not believe it but I don't hate you Cyn… I can never hate the one dragoness I love, whether or not you like it I will always love you. But I now see you never want to see me again. I deserve your hate…I deserve the city's hate. I see now there is no place here for me…not any longer. So I've decided already…I'm leaving for the final time in the morning. I haven't told anyone yet but you. So I guess you at least will be happy. And if you're happy, I'm happy. But I guess…this is truly good bye…Farewell Cynder…" He said taking off, returning back to the darkness of the night sky.

"Spyro…?" She watched the drake disappear from view. Despite that hate she thought she had, despite going overboard of what she wanted to say. Spyro's words had touched her.

" _Regardless of what I said…Spyro understand the pain he caused me…not only that he even felt guilty because of it. Had he been carrying this guilt this entire time? He isn't any different from the same Spyro I knew twelve months ago… and now he is leaving? Because of me?"_

Meanwhile Draco did indeed go off to meet an acquaintance. More specifically Gravelle, who spent the last year resending in the burnt lands training the armies to fight. He made several of such trips, each time giving Gravelle more information on the weaknesses of the city. This time he came up with more urgent news.

"Gravelle! It is time! Prepare the soldiers!"

"What is the hurry? They are not ready."

"It doesn't matter if they are ready, we have waited long for this moment."

"Out with it already."

"Spyro, he is back…"

"Why am I not surprised. And what of his condition."

"If we don't hurt soon we will lose our leverage, we struck tomorrow, no arguments. Tomorrow Warfang will fall!"

"What about the purple dragon though? He still resides in the city and will fight back."

"Hahaha! Tomorrow then will be no more Spyro!"

"Heh, then I shall assemble them."

By now Gravelle had raised an army nearly as big as the first that besieged Warfang. That and a Golem at the ready.

"We will be marching by dawn."

"Excellent! I must return now; I've got one last job before we finally win."

" _Watch out Spyro, because tomorrow will be your demise… And I think Chief Prowlus would like to hear of this."_

Draco once more took off. Back for Warfang.

 **(Highly Recommended Song – This Broken Song – Part of the Eternal Night soundtrack. Please listen to it while reading this. You will not regret it.)**

Spyro had gave up flying, and instead opted to walking back to the temple. The truth was Cynder's words had hurt him. Digging deeper than a knife and freezing his heart colder than a frost breath. Spyro walked the streets, the crescent moon glistening sadly upon the broken dragon.

As Spyro went along, through the drizzling rain, as dragons slammed doors and windows upon sight of the dragon. Causing him to sigh and continue.

He then remembered of the time he first met Cynder, not as a monster…but as a friend as they both star-gazed upon the wonders of the night.

He the turned towards the sight of the temple, where in one of the balconies he could see Ashley and Ashton looking towards the stars. Reminding him heavily of Ignitus. He then remembered of how Cynder talking him out of his darkness.

Spyro climbed the stairs upwards, where a couple of moles smile at him as they open doors. Though Spyro doesn't smile back. He simply padded on. Causing the moles to sadden.

He then dragged himself up flight upon flight of stairs. Remembering of the time He nearly lost Cynder to the darkness against Malefor.

He walked through the corridor, turning the corridor where he found his door. And finally he remembered his first ever kiss, not wanting to let go, not if it meant for the last time. Sparx was already asleep.

 **If you are still listening to the song by the time you are reading this. Then use this time to reflect on your one true love…**

 **I like to thank you all you for reading though. I was very eager for this chapter though, been looking forward to it ever since chapter one.**

 **But more important things. What plan does Draco have for Spyro? Will Spyro actually leave the city…And is the next chapter…also the last…?**


	12. A Journey's End?

A Journey's End?

Spyro awoke the very next morning, much earlier than he usually would do. The hasn't even begun peeking over the city walls but still it's rays shone through, casting shadows everywhere. But Spyro knew he had to leave now. He turned his head to the right to see Sparx still lulled to sleep.

"Good Bye Sparx…You have been the best brother ever…though we may part now you'll always be my partner and in my heart. Farewell…"

Spyro padded forward to his balcony where he spread his wings and took off.

" _I can stay happy knowing you will all sleep better tonight. Even though I wish I could stay and a place called home."_

Spyro then landed upon on an unguarded part of the wall where he took once more glance upon the city below.

"Farewell Warfang…" He said, turning away once more walking to the other edge of the wall, preparing to spread out his wings.

"Spyro!" A female yelled.

Spyro turned once more, wondering who that could be. He then caught sight of the female dragon flying high over to him.

"Spyro! Wait!"

"Ashley?"

"Spyro…" Ashley Breathed.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see you of cause…"

"Sigh…I appreciate this, really I do but if you're here to talk me out of leaving, please don't…I've already made up my mind."

"I'm not here to stop you though."

"Really? Then why are you here?"

"Just before you leave. Please let me show you something. It is something me, Cynder and Draco found while you were absent. I just wanted to give you one more good memory of this place before you left."

"Thanks…I would like that actually. Let's go. I don't have long but I still have enough time for this."

"Thank you for at least doing this before leaving. Just follow me."

Both dragons quickly took off back into the city, where they headed in the direction of the ruins of Old Warfang.

"Where are we going?"

"Just trust me, you will like this."

They both landed in front of the gates, that where still wide open from when Spyro and Cynder first opened them. They both walked through, heading through onto the bridge that divided the city and the canyon that still is flooded.

"How did you know I was leaving?"

"Cynder told us."

"Cynder?"

"Yes, after she got back she told Draco and I what transpired. That's when I decided to do this, glad I did because I nearly missed you."

"Are you sure it's safe here?"

"The Guards cleared this place out months ago. It's totally safe."

"So where is this place?"

"Just through the entrance over there." She said, pointing to a large open doorway.

"Right, what is in it?"

"You'll see…"

They both took flight again, flying through the dark entrance where they eventually entered a large brightly lit cavern.

"Wow…"

"I'm glad you like it."

A large stone irregularly shaped platform was suspended above an endless pit of darkness by thick rusting chains. White beautifully decorated pillars surrounded the edge of the platform, attaching the platform to the ceiling. A single Marble bridge attached the doorway that Spyro and Ashley were standing in and the Suspended Plateau. The another feature was waterfalls descended from the ceiling, splashing into the plateau's streams that had carved into the stone below. and running off the sides like rivers. Beams of light also thrusted their way through the ceiling, illuminating the areas where torches weren't present. Where water wasn't present Grass had encrusted the top half of the surface. The most distinct feature was a tree Stroked in pink blossoms directly in the middle, encircled by water.

"This is beautiful…"

"Come on, you gotta at least try the water as well before you leave. It's delicious."

"Alright."

As they got closer Spyro noticed a figure lazily resting on a branch of the tree. More specifically a white figure.

"This place does have its memories to me…"

"Draco?"

"We'll met Spyro."

"Why is Draco here Ashley?" Spyro said, a little darker than the mood he was in minutes ago.

"It was meant to be a surprise Spyro…After Cynder told me about you I bumped into Draco. I asked him if he wanted to help and he agreed. He said he needed to talk to you about something, freeing you of your darkness I believe."

"No…He is here for something else. I'm sorry Ashley but if Draco is here…I simply cannot stay myself…I must go now."

"And miss your own farewell party? Your guests would certainly be disappointed…"

"Draco what are you talking about. I thought it was just the two of us wanting to see Spyro."

"I'm sorry Ashley. But Spyro has to go. If he would to leave who knows what destruction would follow. We tried helping you Spyro but you are too far gone. Spyro…you must be eliminated."

"Ashley…Let's get out of here now." Spyro didn't keep his eyes off Draco until this point.

"O-okay."

Both dragons charge for the exit. But as they got onto the bridge two cheetahs dropped down, each brandishing a sword and fighting staff, blocking off the doorway. Causing both dragons to halt and take a few steps back.

"I've been waiting for this moment dragon." A voice said in the darkness of the hallway. As the figure of Chief Prowlus stepped out.

"Prowlus?"

"Who else? After your betrayal of us I spent each waking moment thinking of you."

"Prowlus. You don't want to do this."

"Of cause I don't. But I have to for my mate and my clan…The ones you refused to save. Let's see if this Good Luck of yours will save you this time!"

Ashley and Spyro kept backing off, Spyro with his wings out and fangs bared, ready to defend her if need be. They were eventually back to the same spot before the tree. By now several more cheetahs had descended from the ceiling, until there were about a dozen or so surrounded the two.

"As you can see I had to enlist help, Otherwise I wouldn't be able to do what needs to be done. I'm sorry Spyro, this is generally nothing personally ( _Or maybe just all of it…)_ but this is your destiny now. And Ashley I'm generally sorry, but no witnesses must see what has transpired here today."

"I'm sorry Spyro…I didn't know…"

"It's okay Ashley, I know." He then turns back to Draco "You never meant to help me…From day one you had wanted me gone so you could have Cynder. You knew that didn't you. Well guess what? I'm free, free from my darkness on my own terms. so I don't need your help anymore."

"This was never about your darkness Spyro or Cynder though. It was for something…bigger."

"That's why you deceived us…You lied to Cynder for you own gain."

"Enough Talking! Today you die Spyro! And I will have my revenge."

"Your revenge? Isn't this the Cheetah's?

"Shut it! You owe me as well Spyro, whether or not you realise that. And for that you will die. Chief Prowlus, you know what to do!" He said, standing up on his perch."

"You heard him men, _this is for Kiera!"_

Meanwhile, Cynder was walking along through the city. At the time Ashley asked is she wanted to join the farewell party. At first she refused. But the next morning after thinking of Spyro's actions and Ashley's invitation she decided to go. So she casually and sadly went along the city streets towards the direction of the old ruins.

Prowlus charged, simultaneously with his soldiers. Staffs and swords. Spyro and Ashley gone back to back.

"Ashley, to the skies!"

Spyro and Ashley took off. Flapping with all their might for the open door.

"Take them out the skies men!"

Prowlus and several other cheetahs pulled out ropes with hooks, swinging in a circular motion and released them towards the dragons. Though most of them missed, landing harmlessly into the grass below. Though several more hit their mark, wrangling around one of Spyro's legs and Ashley's tail. And with a few tugs yanked them out of the air back to the ground below.

Spyro quickly got up, using his claws he ripped through the ropes that entangled the two. Prowlus's men advanced forward while Spyro and Ashley regain their footing.

"Now Ashley!"

Spyro unleashed a torrent of flames, igniting the grass between Spyro and Prowlus's men. Creating a barrier of flames. Upon realising Ashley did the same, setting the grass behind them. This stopped Prowlus in his tracks.

"Prowlus! Is this what your mate would've wanted? For you to murder?"

"She does! It's because of you that she is dead! You only brought this down upon yourself!"

During this the cheetahs waited for the flames to die down, so they listened while they waited.

"Don't you see what this had done? Don't you see the pain you had only brought upon yourself? Your loved ones wouldn't want you slowly withering yourself away. They would want you to be happy, to forgive and move on. That is one lesson I had to learn when I lost Ignitus. You're not the only ones that had lost one you loved so much. What is happening, it's not your fault, it's Malefor. His chaos and terror had lead us to fight each other…"

Many of the cheetahs just stood there, until one of them threw their weapons aside.

"He's right. Murder isn't the solution. We had been blinded by this. But now the darkness is gone, I can see the truth."

"Please Prowlus, You're men can so why can't you?"

"Silence Dragon! For all of your fine qualities, Haste Isn't one of them."

"Prowlus?" Spyro asked with renewed hope.

"You are right though; Murder is not the way. I was so blinded by the death of my Mate, I had forgotten how far I had fallen. I had lost my mate, my title…my family for something that wasn't your fault. I see that now and Spyro, I ask you now if you're willing to start a clean slate with me, As I did with Cynder?"

"Of cause."

"Prowlus you deluded fool!" Draco was now rattled off his perch. A side Spyro never thought he would of Draco. "This isn't about Vengeance, it's about preventing the next purple dragon from rising up and consuming everything just like Malefor."

"I do not see such a thing this dragon, Draco. Perhaps You have been blinded yourself by the same rage."

"Never! You refuse to help so you will all die!"

Draco took off into the air and flew to the centre of the room. Where under the eyes of all in the room unleashed a large sphere of pure white energy. He then withdrawn, flying through the entrance and out of sight.

Spyro carefully gauged the sphere as it begun compressing itself, fading from a pure white into a devilish black.

"It's going to blow!" A cheetah yelled. Running for the exit.

Spyro immediately jumped and pulled Ashley to the ground, encasing them both in a Convexity sphere. The cheetahs tried to run for cover but it was too late. The Convexity bomb imploded, causing an immeasurable amount energy to be released. Instantly vaporising any cheetahs caught in the explosion. Spyro could barely hold the shield together as energy ruptured around it. Prowlus managed to diver behind a pillar. But to no avail as the energy collided into him, killing him instantly. The explosion echoed through the earth, to that the whole of Warfang felt it. Many of the Pillars came crashing down, as did many of the chains that held the plateau in place. Making it threateningly unstable. Cynder felt the ground move and a huge explosion and instantly fear swept over her.

" _Oh no…"_

She instantly took off and with worry as her ally made quick time to the entrance of the ruins. There she saw Draco struggling for Breath, along with a crowd gathering, peering into the darkness.

"Draco! What happened!"

"It's! It Spyro! He turned…and killed every single cheetah down there. I tried to battle him but he simply annihilated me. I fled….and then this happened. I'm sorry Cynder…We were too late…There is no saving him now…"

Despite this though Draco didn't even have a patch of dirt of him, let alone a wound of any sort.

" _Sp-Spyro?"_

"Move Aside! As guardians we will deal with this!" Terrador yelled. As each of the guardians planted their feet.

"Not this time, We already overhead the White dragon there. What had conspired today is on you. So now we are dealing with this. If you know what's best you will step aside. Your purple dragon has gone too far this time! This could've been averted if you listened to the city before. " The same dragon from the previous day commented.

The guardians, as much as they hated it, did so. Regardless of how much they wanted to keep Spyro safe. "Fine…We will let you do it your way."

So the Dragon and two others enter the ruins.

Eventually the carnage inside the temple settled down. The Platform was now lopsided slightly but besides that stable. Spyro collapsed as he dropped the energy shield. Making his way through the rubble and destruction he crawled he found the corpse of Prowlus.

"None of you deserved this…" Spyro just stayed there, oblivious to the world and everyone around him. Right now he didn't care if the platform fell beneath him. He cried…

"Spyro…" Ashley whispered.

"He's taken everything…My home…My friends…Cynder…and now Prowlus…"

A set of large red claws then picked Spyro and restrained him, but Spyro simply didn't care anymore.

"Hey what are you doing!" Ashley yelled at the large red dragon.

"Doing what should've been done a year ago."

"Spyro didn't do this though. It was Draco!"

"Silence! Unless you want to join him."

"But."

"Shut up!"

Ashley became quiet, she couldn't think of anything more to say.

Spyro didn't speak, he just hung his head in guilt and sorrow.

Five dragons exit the old ruins, to the hatred and anger of a crowd.

Cynder caught sight of them as they walked down the street. Clearly seeing Spyro being held and not putting up any resistance. Deciding, alongside Draco to keep up with them as they made their way through the city to the front of the temple. Where eventually they climbed the steps that lead inside.

The guardians, though solemn stared at the red dragon from behind, making sure no one gained entry. Ashley took to the side of the dragon, trying desperately to get Spyro to resist. Cynder noticed and watched with sadness and confusion.

"Fight back Spyro, why aren't you fighting back?"

"Because he's left me nothing to fight for…"

"But there is always something!"

Cynder just woke up from what was like a dream. _"Those words… Spyro said that once to me…"._ She then takes another look at Draco, who's shining white scales again shown no signs of a struggle of any sort. " _Why is something here not adding up."_

"Ashley sweetie…Please just come here." Out of sadness Ashley did so, this was a verbal fight they weren't going to win.

"Today! Citizens of Warfang we right the wrongs of the Guardians. It is because of them a dozen of cheetahs Including the Ex-chief Prowlus himself had been murdered by the purple dragon. What do you people of Warfang?"

There was a roar of fury from the crowd, some calling Spyro a monster, or even worse…

Spyro just scanned his surroundings. Everyone was there, Cynder, who obviously looked hurt. Meadow and Sparx, who just looked shocked at what had happened.

"I say we banish the dragon forever! If he should ever return, we will kill him on the spot!"

"Yeah!" The audience cried back.

"Wait!" A single voice out in the crowd yelled. A voice no other than Draco. "Simply sending the dragon will not do! But neither will murder."

Spyro just stared at the dragon in spite.

"I have with me A scroll capable of sending him to Convexity!" He yelled, revealing to everyone a scroll he had been carrying in a satchel this entire time. "Not only had our Guardians have failed us! But the ancient order, the very first who trained Malefor. When he failed to meet expectations all they did was cast him out of the city. Leading to all the troubles that happened the year before. We must not repeat the same mistakes. We must do this properly and send Spyro to Convexity!"

Spyro raised his head in horror.

"Draco! I thought you said that scroll was going to be used too free Spyro of his darkness." Cynder hissed, so one else could hear.

"I'm sorry Cynder. It does not."

"So this entire time…"

"Yes… I had to lie, I'm sorry but from the beginning there wasn't any hope for Spyro.

"So…you used me?"

"Of cause not, if I told you the truth you wouldn't have helped me."

"If I knew that…Of cause."

"Then now you understand why I had to keep the truth from you. Please Cynder forgive me but I had no other choice… We had to do what was best for the city's future, Our future. And you know this. I'm sorry but if I knew another way around this I would've. 6 years of research I did to find a solution, anything apart from this…"

"So our love? Did you just use that as well?"

"Of cause not. I love you because you are understanding."

"I…I need time to think she said." Rather bitterly, as she flew onto a neighbouring roof away from prying eyes. Cynder knew Draco was hiding something from her, and she didn't have enough time to find out what.

"White Dragon! What are you waiting for? If what you say is true, then it will be the best cause of action for the city. Come down here."

The Guardians just stared daggers at Draco while he flew from his ledge, they always held a slight distrust to him but this was going far beyond the line.

"What I say is the truth as I will demonstrate here! I recommend you stand back."

The crowd did so, and as soon as Draco felt they were a good distance away he unrolled the Scroll. Where a description told of the capabilities of the scroll, along with how to summon the portal. Though it was written in an ancient language, Draco read through it effortlessly. It was when he reached the end a small worm hole, that of a size scale of one from a New beginning formed in front of him.

"Citizens! I give you the gateway to Convexity! The only true way of getting rid of the Purple dragon for good!"

"You truly are a heartless Creature. How could you use people like this and not have a guilty conscious."

"Shut it demon!" The red dragon growled.

"No, let him speak, allow him to say his last few words before he leaves."

"Grr…Fine. Make a move monster and I will crush you where you stand." He then releases Spyro, who dropped to the floor.

"Go on Spyro, I'm giving you an opportunity here. Now use it."

Spyro just glared at him but stood up nonetheless.

"When I came back to the city yesterday, you all looked at me the same way then as you do now. Horrified, scared, angry. Of which now that I think about it I'm not surprised. I mean as the purple dragon I was scared of myself. Scared of what you would do to me, scared of what I might do to you. But I see no matter what I do, no matter the lies presented in front of you. You'll always see me as a monster. That is why today was meant to be the day you would see me no more. The day I left forever, so that you may sleep well at night knowing I wasn't haunting your dreams. However, the events that had unfolded today clearly shows otherwise. I Would say sorry. But regardless you would never accept for the deaths that Draco caused today. Let me warn you the dangers this dragon presents if you let him stay any longer."

"Shut it Spyro."

"Why don't you let me finish, you're simply not worth it anymore Draco…You never were. This city may have given up on me but I haven't given up on it. I can say sorry all day but in the end. There is only one dragoness I'm truly sorry to."

At this comment Cynder perked her head up. She instantly knew that comment was for her. She felt a tug at her heart strings, the more she sees Spyro, the more and more he appeared as the drake she knew and loved.

"Is that all?"

"Like I have a choice now…Let's just get this over with. Just remember that next time you pull a stupid move like that, there won't be a purple dragon for you to blame…"

Draco just squinted and out of rage shoved Spyro. Down the steps and through the Portal. Where a flash shone through.

" _It won't matter now you are gone haha!"_

Cynder just stared at Draco horrified, His wicked grin just had Malice all over it. A side Cynder never knew he had.

Ashley just stood there, hatred at Draco cloaked her. Sparx had a very similar facial expression.

"The Purple Dragon Is nor forever Gone! Citizens of Warfang, Judgement had been dealt."

Another flash came off the portal. At first Draco thought it was Spyro coming back through, but there was nothing and no one. However, since Draco had walked down some steps to truly see if Spyro went through, he could no longer see the audience, and they couldn't see he inside of the portal.

" _Strange…"_

Regardless Draco then deactivates the portal.

"But Citizens of Warfang! Now the ancestral Line of purple dragons are gone, our future generation is saved. Now we Celebrate a new age! A new age…of Darkness."

Spyro by now had been flung out of the portal. Back once more into the desolate lands of…Convexity. It was much more different than Spyro unfortunately remembered. But still held that very cold touch.

Great black mountains floated in the air, piercing the eternal darkness above. It reminded Spyro very much as before, as odd creatures flew through the air like erratic blue Wyverns or truly humongous whale like squids drifted slowly through the air. It was truly a place where hope goes to die. Huge islands some even bigger than Warfang itself also hung in the air, suspended by nothing. One in particular was so huge it stretched from one side of the horizon to the other, it was more like a continent than an island.

Spyro's anger, Spyro's sadness, all of Spyro's emotions just drained and was replaced by despair.

" _There is truly nothing here. Even though I accepted my fate, even though I felt I was ready. This place…nothing you do can prepare."_

Spyro begun trudging through the barren wasteland, taking small steps and a heavy heart. Taking once glance behind to find the portal already gone.

" **Recommended Song – Bird with a broken Wing – Owl city. Just going to put the lyrics here and if The website or anyone asks me to take them down I will.**

So I walk alone down the darkest roads.

'Cause I've always known how the story goes.

When the curtain falls I'll be wearing thin.

Clawing at the walls as they're closing in.

In this twisted plot I was destined for.

I'm an astronaut on the ocean floor.

So misunderstood 'till the bloody end.

How I wish I could do it all again.

It feels like I'm a lone survivor.

Forgotten in a dark and deadly world.

And on my own I walk alone.

To see the sun again I'd give anything.

But life demands a final chapter.

A story that we all must leave behind.

It's do or die, and this is mine.

The anthem of a bird with a broken wing.

It's another night of the living dead.

Like a viper bite in a spiderweb.

It's so deathly dark in the alleyway.

And a bleeding heart makes you easy prey.

I would run and hide for the afternoon.

With the butterfly in the panic room.

Though I won't be missed, I would say it's time.

For a different twist in the story line.

It feels like I'm a lone survivor.

Forgotten in a dark and deadly world.

And on my own I walk alone.

To see the sun again I'd give anything.

But life demands a final chapter.

A story that we all must leave behind.

It's do or die, and this is mine

The anthem of a bird with a broken wing.

The anthem of a bird with a broken wing.

It feels like I'm a lone survivor.

Forgotten in a dark and deadly world.

And on my own I walk alone.

To see the sun again I'd give anything.

But life demands a final chapter.

A story that we all must leave behind.

It's do or die, and this is mine.

The anthem of a bird with a broken wing.

The anthem of a bird with a broken wing.

The anthem of a bird with a broken wing.

Tell the world I know that my mind is made.

It's a hard show, but I'm not afraid.

Though I won't be missed, I would say it's time

For a different twist in the story line.

Spyro simply couldn't go on, Grief and sorrow took over his heart. At least here he could mourn in peace.

"I feel so alone…" He whimpered to himself.

"You're not alone!"

 **I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as could be. But regardless it's getting the ball rolling! And yes, this isn't the end. If anything, it's the beginning!**

 **But quick question for you lot to answer for me. Who is that that went through the portal? Stay tuned. I also would like thank people who favourite/follow/review my work. It means a lot to me.**


	13. It takes Two to Mend a Broken Heart

It takes Two to Mend a Broken Heart

"Now we Celebrate! Celebrate…A new age of Darkness."

And on cue the ground shook. Trembling beneath the earth of the dragons, moles and cheetahs. The source of the quake came from Warfang's Main Gate. There were not guards a top the wall as most were had been called just in case Spyro turned dark. The rest simply followed to watch. Leaving the city walls completely unguarded. From the top of the temple stairs you got a direct line of vision at the gates. A giant hand reached out of the ground from outside the city, piercing the gates with its stalagmite like hands and ripping it off its hinges like cardboard before disappearing back into the ground. Then the second siege of warfare began.

Hordes of Orcs and Grublins flooded the gates each grasping their respective weapons mainly. However, a few were carrying new equipment. How no one heard the army approaching was a miracle for the enemy.

Terrador's many years of training kicked in, all his years of training, blood sweat and tears now boiled down to this.

"Captain Gaia! Gather any and all ready dragons and force Malefor's troops back! Bombard them from above and stop them from leaking into the streets! They must be contained!"

As soon as Terrador yelled this command everyone, even those opposing the Guardians listened.

"Mason, gather every man and woman of any species you can and escort them to the armoury. This is not a drill!"

Mason nodded, yelling at the top of his lungs for anyone who can fight to follow him.

"Cyril, Volteer! Evacuate the city. Escort the Mothers and Children to Avalar! Ashton help Mason."

"Ashley…Run, just get as far away from here as possible and run. Sparx go with her." Ashton whispered. Ashley and Sparx just nodded. Fear instilled in them but regardless they flew, in any direction away from the city.

The three guardians nodded in compliance and immediately take took to the air. But as soon as they did an explosion is heard. This time from the Forbidden Passage as smoke rose from above the buildings.

" _Curses…They knew about it._ Cyril! Make sure none of them get too far into the city! Volteer Escort the people to Warfang ruins and defend them with your life. Ashton with Volteer."

"Master Terrador. I really do appreciate you telling me all of your orders. But I'm afraid they too will prove futile."

"You son of a bitch. You planned all of this didn't you?"

"I don't have a mother, but I may have played I-Spy with you and learnt all of your secrets…It's amazing what one small dragon can do isn't it?"

"I will crush you where you stand!"

But as Terrador was about to another Earth dragoness collided into him, knocking the heavy breath out of him.

"On the contrary It Is I that will be crushing you!" Gravelle Taunted.

Terrador tried to get up, but Gravelle had already pinned him down, putting a talon on his snout for good measure.

"Tut tut! I wouldn't recommend resisting Terrador…"

"Now Terrador, how are you meant to watch over a city if you can't even watch over yourself. The answer is you can't. now watch as your 'orders' fall. Just like you. Don't worry, we won't kill them unless we have to, we will simply subdue them."

Now forced to watch, Terrador saw everything he loved, everything he fought to protect, get taken away from him.

Cyril made his to the Forbidden Passage where mid-flight the same hand reached out and grabbed him, flinging him into a tall building, causing his unconscious body to smash through the wall. The Golem then finally surfaced, screeching as it did.

Wyverns had already counterattacked the dragons on route, attaching to their skins and biting down. Bringing them closer and closer to the ground. Where Orcs lied in wait, and as soon as the dragons were close enough they flung grappling hooks onto their backs, dragged with all their might to bring the mighty beasts down.

Just as Volteer had reached the Ruins, two trolls burst forth from the ceiling, dropping down on the unsuspected dragon. Volteer quickly moved back as the trolls collided to the ground. The lightning drake immediately unleashed lightning upon one, shocking it until it collapsed. He then with a strong tail slap send the other troll flying back into a wall. Another troll and two orcs dropped down from the opening. The troll however was carrying a yellow crystal in its mouth, while both orcs hid behind it. Volteer unleashed another barrage of lightning, however like magnets, it was attracted, right into the crystal. Leaving the trio of enemies unscathed. Volteer stopped as soon as he realised his electricity had no effect. Which proved to be another mistake as immediately one of the orcs ran around and grabbed the crystal from the Troll's mouth, the same crystal now charged with Volteer's breath and flung it back at Volteer. Who raised his wings to shield the attack. The crystal made contact with the surface in front, exploding and releasing arcs of lightning straight back into Volteer, shocking him unconscious.

More orcs descended from the ceiling and started forcing the people backwards, back towards the central plaza.

Ashton tried making his way into the armoury, in front of the other moles. But just like the Forbidden Passage an explosion happened. Sending Ashton flying from the entrance, and sliding into other dragons or moles behind. Ashton was longer able to fight and just collapsed.

All dragons, moles and cheetahs had been pushed back. Rounded up and ready for the slaughterhouse if need be. The dragons could fly, but Wyverns guarded the skies. The cheetahs could run, but the orcs were too numerous. The Moles could dig…but so could the Golem. There was no escape. Not this time.

"As you can see Terrador, we read your every move. All of you so called invincible Guardians have lost…The City is ours! Don't worry we'll make sure we put the people to use…especially the woman and children."

" _No…"_

"What should we do with the Guardians?" Gravelle inquired.

"Put them on display of cause, let the world know that the voice of Malefor lives on! That I, Draco will carry on his legacy, and accomplish what he couldn't starting with Warfang."

"And I shall rule aside as it's queen!"

"About that Gravelle…"

Draco turned and with a deep breath in unleashed a beam of convexity upon Gravelle.

"Aaaaaaaaargh!" She screamed. Moments later she collapsed. Nothing but a dead dragoness with a huge gaping hole piercing right through her. Blood poured out of her in rivers, spilling out onto the street.

"There can only be one ruler in my realm…"

The already petrified audience simply cowered in fear all the more.

Terrador tried getting up. But the huge weight of the now dead Gravelle made it very hindering progress.

"Oh no you don't." Draco said as he placed his small foot on top the struggling dragon.

"Citizens of Warfang! I am Draco, You're new leader of Warfang! As you can see, Your Guardians had failed you twice in one day. But I never fail. So place your trust in me and I will lead you into a brighter future. All I ask is you to work hard, and in return, I give you the most powerful army in the entire realm. Residing deep beneath Warfang lays the biggest black crystal quarry in all the lands. So you see why I am here. You are to build mines that run deep and dig up this crystal. Simple enough for even your minds to comprehend? If not…then this happens."

He formed a short blade of convexity and rammed it straight through the head of Terrador. Killing him instantly.

"Now get to work, you got a lot of work to do to save your miserable hides…"

Ashton simply wept…The loss of a good leader is always heart breaking…

Draco, now victorious puffed his chest out full of pride. He then turned to one of the Orcs.

"Where is the Cynder?"

The orc simply tilted his head in puzzlement.

"The Terror of the Skies. The black dragoness."

Again the Orc Just Shrugged.

"How do you not know what she looks like?"

The orc growled "(Of cause I know what she looks like, but I haven't seen her.)"

Draco just looked annoyed…" _Too think I would be outsmarted by an orc…"_

He then, out of annoyance slashed the orc in half.

"Where is Cynder?!" He yelled out to the audience.

Everyone looked around, but there was not a single black scale of Cynder in sight.

"No? Then get started on those mines! For god sake it doesn't take a genius to realise the best place to start is the Old Ruins!"

Draco then stormed off, into the temple. Where Orcs and the odd troll already started setting up patrols.

" _Wait…that flash earlier from the portal_ …Aaaaaaaaargh!" He screamed.

Back in Convexity.

"You're not alone!" A female voice yelled in response.

"Cynder?!"

And there she was, like an Obsidian Outline painted against the black sky.

"Hey…"

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Spyro was just speechless, not only at the fact that someone followed him through, but also that one person was none other than Cynder. "No…this is a dream…this place…"

"Spyro…it truly is me…" Cynder said, descending onto the ground next to Spyro.

"That isn't possible…you're not real."

Without hesitation she took the distraught drake into a hug. Enveloping him with her wings. "Is this real enough for you?"

Her warmth was comforting to say the least, like someone placed a fire in front of him, he held on dearly, unable to get enough. Spyro hugged back, longingly wanting to feel her warmth, her beating heart.

"But…what are you doing here? There isn't a way for you to get back!"

"I admit…it was a gamble…and soon enough I'll see if it was truly worth it."

"But Cynder, this is my fate, my life now. You have your life back up there, with your friends…and Draco."

"Draco and I don't exist anymore Spyro… You don't have to be jealous anymore."

"But Cyn…"

"Shh…take it easy Spyro…nothing right now matters…it's just you and me…Just let all your troubles melt away…"

"I was so scared Cynder…Ever since I returned I've been nothing but scared." Spyro wept.

"Just let it all out Spyro… I understand…truly I do."

"This place…it brings nothing but the darkness I have always tried to forget that resides here."

Spyro just cried, the bitter tears of fear, the sweet tears of relief. They spent what seemed like an eternity wrapped in each other's arms.

"Please Cynder…Just tell me everything is going to be all right…"

"It will be Spyro…It will be…"

" _Regardless of the situation, regardless of what happened, Spyro had to push his emotions back. A thing I've been so enwrapped by myself…I grew ignorant to the pain Spyro had been through. Am I really that bitter?"_

Back in Warfang.

"What can I do…Cynder knows Convexity better than Spyro. Gah! She'll find a way out! Then everything here will be at risk!" Draco panicked. "That's it! Though I can't risk creating a portal long enough for me to go finish off without them being able get back through. Perhaps I can create one large enough for the Golem to get through! It's genius!"

Draco didn't hesitate in wasting time, he had already flown outside where the Golem was creating a nest for itself from the buildings of Warfang.

"Golem! Here my commands and encrust yourself like a cocoon! Your mission is to destroy the purple dragon and the black dragoness! Be relentless, but do not be clumsy! These two are far more intelligent than they appear."

The Golem roared, and curled itself up into a weird ball, where like a magnet it gravitated the rubble of its nest onto itself until it formed an egg shape around itself. Draco once more unwrapped the scroll and chanted the words again. A huge portal appeared underneath the Golem egg, instantly swallowing up.

Draco let out a deep breath. " _That required a lot more energy than I hoped. But I should have energy to do this."_ He then closed his eyes, focusing on his target…of Cynder.

"Spyro…I am so sorry…sorry I ever doubted you…"

"And I'm sorry…sorry for all the stress and fear I caused you…"

They both finally separated. But instead gazed upon each other's eyes. It was then for the first time Cynder could see him, see the true Spyro, not the dragon that always held his head high, not the drake of destiny, but the tired hero, simply a dragon who wished nothing more than to be normal.

"Spyro." She said, breaking apart from the embrace. But still showing that same kind smile. "There is something you need to see that I believe will help both of us."

She pondered over to the edge of the small platform that they both stood on. Where she laid down and indicated to Spyro to join so. So he too walked over, laying down. As both gazed upon the many islands.

"Back when I was Malefor's puppet, I did many terrible things. Many things I regret, many things I would take back. But there were truly some magnificent sights I wouldn't take back." She then sighed, resting her head upon his chest, feeling his heart beat soar. "This would always be one of them."

Along with the many big islands there were smaller islands. Many covered in peculiar glowing trees, glowing many assortments of blue and green. Emitting light like heart beats. Pulsing from the centre all the way down to the routes. Many great creatures also flew freely through the skies.

"It's a beautiful place, now I have had time to relax…"

They then heard a crackling of lightning, they both turn their head behind to see the huge portal opening, and immediately after a huge craggy stone appeared, heating up and catching fire. Streaking right towards them.

"Move Cynder!" Both dragons were quick to take off and get out of the way, as the huge meteor like entity collided into the platform, crumbling it into chunks before continuing its streak over several mountains and out of sight in the continent island. A huge boom is heard as light appears from over the mountain ridges.

"What in ancestors was that?" Spyro asked.

But Cynder didn't reply.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked, as he turned to look at the dragoness, he found her charging directly at him, Pure white eyes and a distorting darkness encased her.

"Cynder!"

But it was too late. Spyro was struck heavily in the chest, as Cynder grappled him and started plunging for the island continent further below. Pushing Spyro beneath her, gathering more and more speed.

"Cynder! This isn't you." But there was no getting through, at least not this time.

Spyro had no choice, he and Cynder were seconds away from colliding with the ground. So using his own talons Spyro rolled over Cynder, spreading his wings to slow their descent. This was a lot harder when you were carrying a furious dragoness attacking you. But regardless Spyro managed to slow them down enough so they had a hardish landing rather than a splat.

Both dragons tumbled out of their free fall, sprawling onto the ground. Cynder quickly recovered approaching the drake. Spyro looked upwards to see her staring him down. As Cynder struck her tail blade forward. Spyro reflexes caused him to immediately jerk backwards, avoiding the blade.

"Cynder, don't do this! Don't let them control you!"

"No one's controlling me… they are simply allowing my real emotions to emerge. My emotions of hatred."

"That isn't true Cynder! That is what they want to say!" He said, avoiding a swipe of Cynder's nippy claws.

"Oh is it? We'll we shall soon see."

She spat a glob of acid, which Spyro Quickly sidestepped.

"Cynder, I don't want to fight you!"

"Of cause you don't, you never wanted to fight. Now I see why the realms hates you, how are they meant to trust you when you refuse to defend yourself."

"This isn't about the realms, right now it's just us."

"There is no us, or we, just you the coward and me the light that will purge all realms of your filth. Now at least put a decent fight and stop running for once in your life."

"I'm not going to run, not this time, not when my best friend is being controlled by darkness. Not when the real Cynder is still in there."

"Then fight me! See if you truly think this darkness is nothing but a charade! Because you will only be disappointed by me."

"Then prove to me this is the real you."

"Finally…"

Cynder leapt claws outstretched. Spyro closed his eyes and ducked forward before leaping straight up into the air beneath Cynder and grabbing her back to the ground and pinning her there.

"The real Cynder never disappoints me. If you were the real Cynder you would already know that. If you were the real Cyn You would know I care to much to be ever disappointed in you. But what about you Cyn? Do you still care for me at all?"

At this question, the Dark Cynder struggled less and less, until the darkness that enveloped her simply melted away. Though unconscious Cynder was now safe. Spyro realised a sigh of relief. But as always a moment too soon.

Draco had control of Cynder's mind, extending his powers beyond the portal. However as soon as Cynder was freed, Draco immediately felt excruciating pain. He howled as he dropped the scroll, causing the portal to vanish at once and begun clutching his head.

"I will not be doing that any time soon. Not until I have better grasp of my powers…"

The ground shook beneath them. And moments later the Golem's hand pierced through the ground, sending both dragons tumbling through the air. But as accurately and coordinated as a Surgeon's scalpel the Golem caught the female mid-air. Before revealing the rest of its body. Stunning the now corrected dragon.

" _What the?"_

Spyro's confusion only costed him, as the Golem roared at him, using its yellow breath to cause the dragon to lose balance, before running off. Spyro quickly regained his balance and setting in pursuit.

" _I've lost you once before Cyn, but not this time, this time there is no second chances."_

Despite the Golem being highly versatile on land and underground. It still couldn't fly, let alone out speed a furious dragon. Spyro homed in, charging up his Fire breath as he did.

"Let her go!" he yelled, unleashing his fire ball that exploded on the creatures back, causing it to stumble. The Golem looked back and hissed, waving its tail in effort of swatting the tiny dragon. But Spyro ducked underneath, releasing a hail of lightning upon the creature, who tried using it's arm to block. As the dragon flew by the golem swatted again, using its needle like talons to grab him out of the sky. But the dragon was too quick, as Spyro simply soared past it.

The creature roared, and using its other arm it flung Cynder high into the air. Opening its maw beneath. Spyro's heart nearly stopped, as he watched Cynder completed a perfect arc, descending back downwards. Spyro had no choice, he turned back around to comeback for another dive bomb, charging up his convexity breath until it was at the pinnacle of its power. He had to time it perfectly, too soon and he may miss, too far and well, nots not talk about it.

Spyro waited, diving closer and closer towards the Golem until he eventually realised, scoring a direct hit upon the golem's law jaw. The force of it was simply enough to knock the unbalanced creature over. Spyro then tucked his wings in and aimed his claws, catching the fallen dragoness in mid-flight. Then spreading his wings out to max length to balance himself and the new added weight. He frantically flapped, trying to get as far away from the ground as possible, depositing himself and Cynder on top a tiny island. Spyro was left frantically panting.

The Golem roared in pain from both the attack and the fact it lost its prey, but decided regardless to make a hasty retreat, digging into the ground.

"What the hell is a Golem doing here! Unless that was what came through the portal? What in the realm's name is going on?" Spyro looked up, but the portal had already vanished. Spyro then stumbled over to where the Golem was last seen. " _I guess I'm just going to have to wait here until Cynder awakes. Something very bad has happened. And I have no doubts who is behind this."_

Spyro waited minutes, or was it hours? Time seems to be non-existent in this world. But he waited regardless. He sat on the edge of the platform, waiting an eternity. But eventually she awoke, though not while Spyro watching. She groggily opened her eyes, where she saw the lonely dragon staring into the distance. As quietly as possible she got up and went to fly off.

"Please stay Cyn…"

"Spyro…"

"Now I have had time to think, we need to talk."

"Spyro…I'm so, so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to attack you! I…I must go."

"No!" He yelled, more desperate than intended. Scaring Cynder a little. "I mean please no…It wasn't your fault."

"But Spyro, I nearly killed you."

"But you broke out of it before you did. That has gotta count for something."

"What if it comes out again? What if I can't break out of it. What if…what if I do kill you?" She said, bursting into tears.

"Then I'll be there break it for you. Don't you see Cynder? I'll be there for no matter what. He said, returning the hug back from earlier.

"Spyro…I feel the darkness inside, an evil I can't get rid of."

"But is it the real you?"

"What?"

"Back when you were lost, you told me it was the real you. So is it?"

"Well, no. But…"

"There you go, someone else tried manipulating you, the same person that sent the Golem."

"Golem?!"

"Sigh…yes, shortly after you freed yourself a golem attacked and grabbed you, and I can damn well bet who ever sent it also controlled you. And I know exactly who it is."

"Who?"

"Draco…"

"Draco?"

"Yes Cynder, and what more he framed me for killing the cheetahs. Don't you see, He was never trying to help me, he was trying to get rid of me. Even from the start he lied. I'm sorry but he has told you his side of the story, now it is mine." He then brought his eyes to match hers. So please Cynder, stay long enough to hear me out. Then decide whether you want to stay."

"Please do Spyro…I'm just so confused."

"So am I Cyn…so am I."

So Spyro recalled the events, as simply as he could to be lost dragoness. From the time he was away to the news of him controlling his darkness to the events that unfolded during that day. Spyro saw Cynder's face go from shock, to tears, to confusion, bouncing continuously between them. He could see this was a lot for the dragoness to take in, even more so after the events of today.

"So what do you say?"

"I don't know…I'm not sure what to believe anymore."

"Then take your time, I'll leave you be to think. And Cyn? Thanks, if it weren't for you then I would've probably lost myself, become emotionless over time. Or something like that anyway." He said as he detached himself from the dragoness and wandered over to the edge to sit.

 **(Recommended song – Promise – Two steps from hell.)**

"Spyro…?"

"Yes Cyn?"

"Why did you bother saving me from the golem? Even after I yelled at you and said I hated you, even after I tried killing you. Why save me?"

"Because you're the one dragoness I could never hate. I mean what I say Cyn, I do love you."

These words tied the knot that Cynder struggled so much against in the dark. But now the blindfold had been removed and Cynder understood everything.

"You had said your part. Now it's time for me to say mine."

"I am all ears."

Cynder nodded. "I understand now you had been wrongly done Spyro, you never deserved to be here, you never deserved anything bad. You saved this world and in return got shunned by it. All because of Draco's lies. And I promise, just as you saved me from this place, I'll do the same for you. Though this time around circumstances…make it difficult I promise I will get you out of here. Spyro… I came here to find the truth, to try and find peace with you as it turns out, I found even more." She said. Approaching the purple drake. Stopping only when they met eyes once more. "One year ago I thought I lost you, I thought I lost you to the darkness. Day upon day I cried for you to return. But sadness turned to fear. But here you are, still the same dragon I know. The same dragon who saved the world. The same dragon who never let the world get to him. The same dragon…who saved me from the darkness. There are many things I regret Spyro, but meeting you was never one of them. And I know now, I will not regret this."

She wrapped her tail around his. She pressed her lips upon his. As the full loop came to a close. Once ago the purple dragon kissed her. Now it's her turn. Spyro returned the kiss with equal passion.

"I promise Spyro, though you weren't my first drake, you will always be my first and last love. And I promise to stand by you if you stand by me."

"I promise to always be the light at the end of the tunnel. And to always stand by you."

"Together Spyro we will get out of here, that isn't a promise, it's a fact. Then we can start our new life together. Away from all the troubles of the city. Away from all the fighting. Away from destiny in general. Today may mark the sad end of one destiny, but it's also the starting point of a new one."

They both simply then laid down, tails still entwined as they watched the islands drift along slowly. Cynder rested her head upon Spyro's neck.

"It's a beautiful place." Cynder sighed.

"But not as beautiful as you, have I ever said that to you?"

"No, but for some reason it feels natural.

Smiling and connecting eyes, Amethyst upon Emerald.

"We should probably get some rest. It's been a long day…"

"Right." Cynder replied, yawning. "We should as get something to eat as well."

"To eat? What is there to eat here?"

"You would be surprised."

Spyro's stomach then growled.

"Oh not the frog weed again…"

Karma then struck, as Cynder's stomach snarled.

"Oh god you can talk, I don't think I can fight a Golem and a Troll on an empty stomach."

"Yeah, yeah, come on."

Despite the dark circumstances and grim location. Spyro would've thought he would laugh in a place like Convexity. He felt renewed with hope, the energy needed to continue on in a place like this. Now especially he was feeling kind of overwhelmed, He was actually now dating Cynder…he guessed.

So Spyro, letting go of her heads further to centre of the platform.

"What do we eat then?"

"Would you be surprised if I said the trees?"

"The trees? Well yeah I would."

"The trees you see most commonly, or as I call Glow trees. Though the roots toxic to the local creatures you see flying around it's actually harmless to dragons. And although bitter it actually is rich in vitamins. plus, it's a slow burning material so a simple spark. And it will burn for a long time. Often for eight hours or longer"

"Wow Cyn, how do you know so much about here?"

"I've been here many times. Back when I was under the influence of Malefor."

"I guess it wasn't all bad then."

"Spyro…please don't say that."

"Sorry you're right…"

"Come on, eat up already."

"Never thought I would eat a tree."

Conveniently there was a glow tree growing on the opposite side of the island. Though hesitant at first Spyro took a bite. It was actually quite soft and despite the initial crunch it was then after there was a soft jelly like substance straight afterwards. So they ate till they were full, stripping the tree off and using the roots as firewood where Spyro carefully ignited it. They then rest by the fire. Knowing that when they wake up they had a long journey ahead.

"Hey Spyro."

"Yes Cyn?"

"What's with the nickname?"

"What do you mean? Oh you mean Cyn?"

"Yeah, that one."

"I don't know, if you want me to I can stop it."

"No!... I mean no, I kinda like actually. I've never had a nice nickname…It's cute."

Spyro smiled. "Night Cyn!"

"Last thing Spyro, before you sleep?"

"Sure."

"Would you mind If I sleep with you tonight?

"Aren't you already."

"No I mean sleep…"

"Sure."

"Really? I mean thanks. Sorry it's just that."

"No need to explain." He said, laying down next to the fire indicating with his head Cynder to join him. She pondered over, lying next to the purple dragon, and for reassurance laid her head on Spyro's neck, who in return draped a wing over.

"Are you comfortable?"

"The most I've been in the last 16 years…"

"Night Cyn…"

"Night Spyro…"

 **A lot has happened to this chapter. Bet you didn't expect Warfang to fall so quickly. However, I understand that some of you may be disappointed with how the plot had unfolded and even suggested an alternate course of time going by. However, the plot was long decided before I written this chapter.**

 **The reason being I personally do like an emotionless adult Spyro, heck I don't even like an adult Spyro. I decided to pay a little tribute to this idea for all of you keen readers.**

 **Despite what has happened I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is. yes, there may be somethings that don't make sense but still, A lot has happened and this is officially the start of Spyro's next adventure. So a major chapter in that regard. It's been so far that the last 3 chapters I had been really eager to write.**

 **I would like personally thank V-SxC for all his continued support even before I started re-writing this story. And generally all of you who provide support.**

 **BlueDinosaur99**


	14. Embedded Problems

**Before I start I have but one thing to say. I will not be adding humans into this! Without naming someone had asked me if I could add them as a character, dictating how they wanted a part of the story to go. I say again I will not be adding Actual people, or an entire chapter that will affect the story. The reason being is simply I do not like Humans transforming into dragons for the sake or wanting to be in the world of Spyro. Yes, I want to be in this realm as well and heck even want to be Spyro, but only if I didn't associate with this world in anyway. If I was going in the realm It will be because I was born there, not transported. I am however, despite my strong dislike will consider ideas if I see you actually leave a lot of reviews and not simply commenting on the story to talk about me adding your own OCs bla bla bla.**

 **Call me a Hypocrite or very picky. But that is what I am. I thank you for your understanding and now with my random rant out of the way enjoy.**

Embedded Problems

Spyro awoke the next morning, remembering he was still in Convexity. Spyro simply frowned and tried getting up, however an unusual weight rested upon his chest. He looked down to see a sleeping smiling dragoness nestled in his chest. Spyro simply smiled.

" _At least I have her. My one reason why I want to get out."_

The fire they had resided by was now but smouldering, with the occasional ember flickering up. Careful Spyro lifted Cynder's head and placed it as gently as he could onto the ground. He then getting up decided it was a good idea to cook and prepare some breakfast. So he quietly stripped some bark off the tree and began roasting it with his flames. Or in this case Incinerating it.

The smell quickly woke up Cynder who in a panic used her wind to put the fire out with her wind.

"What were you thinking Spyro?!"

"I was just cooking some breakfast…"

"You were?"

"Yes…And it wasn't going to badly."

"Spyro, you incinerated it!" Cynder said giggling.

"Alright, so maybe I'm not as good as Chisel."

"You don't say…"

"You could say it went up in flames." Spyro smirked.

"Oh Ancestors Spyro, that's terrible. Bad puns are Sparx's Specialty."

"What, I'm just saying I burnt it to a cinder."

"If you keep them up at this rate I'll never get you home."

Spyro just zipped it.

"Jesus Christ you really do want to get out of here, I was only joking."

"Please don't joke about it, you scared me."

"Call it a truce?"

"Fine…"

"Good, I'll get breakfast, you just go see if the golem is about."

"And how do you expect to cook it."

"I don't."

"Touché."

"Glad were finally at an understanding."

Spyro was content and happy, despite the location they were in and the fact there may not be a way out. He at least had Cynder at his side. And he didn't regret, I mean why should he? Cynder came into convexity on her own terms, when Spyro offered nothing. And from the looks of it she doesn't regret it either. Spyro scanned the Horizon, looking for anything big, red and mean looking. But there was nothing. There was however raised ground from where the Golem had been digging, leading deeper into the continent Isle.

"It doesn't seem to be down there Cyn."

"It took you this long to tell you didn't spot anything that obvious?"

"Doesn't hurt to be cautious."

"Come on, I have stripped breakfast off."

They both ate up their glow wood. Then once more afterwards scanned their surroundings.

"Any idea how we get out of here Cyn?"

"I actually do, though it's a long shot."

"I'm listening."

"Remember when you were first here?"

"Of cause. That was when I saved you."

"And remember that alter thing in the middle."

"Yes?"

"Providing it isn't too badly damaged. It doesn't just imprison spirits or other beings. It also creates portals."

"It does?"

"How do you explain getting out the first time?"

"So in order to get out here we need to go there?"

"Exactly!"

"So where do we need to go?"

"That's the catch. We have to go through there." She said, pointing towards the Continent.

"How do you know?"

"All newly created portals, regardless of where they are created in our realm all spawn in the exact same place here."

"But how did you create your first portal over there?"

"Honestly… I do not know. I just remember ending up here and knowing how to get there."

"Okay… Either way as long as we have a shot getting out of here that's enough for me."

"Same, from what I understand it's about a four to five days' flight from here from what I estimated."

"Right…but now we have the golem to deal with."

"Come on, we might as well get going. Whining isn't going to get us home."

"Let's just try to avoid the golem."

"Spyro it will be easy to avoid it, were on a huge island and the golem can't fly."

"I know…I just got a bad feeling about this."

"Sigh…to be honest Spyro…So do I." She said in a more serious tone.

Both dragons took off, following Cynder's instincts. They flew for what seemed like hours, taking the occasional snack break to eat and rest their wings. Despite how much they ate it seemed that the trees only provided them with enough nutrition to go a couple of hours at a time. Especially at how much they worked their wings, burning off a lot of calories. Despite this journey however they never even caught a glimpse of the Golem. Though either of them could've swore they heard the echoing of its roar occasionally.

Back in Warfang Things had certainly turned for the worst. All dragons, Moles and cheetahs that had been found hiding had been forced to join those already in the mines. Several of the larger dragons, including the guardians were imprisoned in electric cages used for harvesting their breath energy, which were used in the making of the energy bombs as used on Volteer. Artificial black crystals had been planted in various spots around the city. Although physically weaker and had a lot less capacity than actual dark gems the crystals grew a lot more quickly and therefore provided a bigger abundance. Even now code names were given to these new devastating weapons. The Grappling hooks and ben officially named Sky Hooks or better known as Dragon Draggers. The Energy crystals bombs had been given different names depending on the element. With Fire bombs known as SE Bombs (Scorch Earth), which released a radius of fire along the ground, setting anything caught in the blast on fire. Electric bombs became known as ES (Electro Stun) bombs, which directs electricity to the nearest entity within it's radius, paralyzing them and knocking them unconscious. Ice bombs got nicknamed QF bombs (Quick freeze), which traps the feet of foes caught in its radius in a thick layer of ice, while also making the floor very slippery. The earth powered bombs used is the RF bomb (Rock Flak) which simply sends rock shrapnel in all directions, often cutting or embedding deep into foes. It is very dangerous to the user and the foes especially in a tight area. The last of the common bombs used was the WW (Whirl Wind) bomb which simply caused foes to either lose their balance or fall over entirely, this bomb usually last the longest of the bombs. There were other bombs in the making, but due to the lack of secondary element dragons, development was very slow.

 **(I apologise now for the long and perhaps even boring description, just felt it would be useful to know in advance.)**

Draco had been keeping an eye on the whole operation, as news of his tyranny begun spreading far and wide, there had been several skirmishes to take back the city from outside parties. However, they had all failed, only giving Draco more slaves and the chance to test his new weapons in combat. Warfang was a city designed to never fall, and yesterday was the first time ever.

Draco had been lazily waiting impatiently in the temple for his new weapon. Sitting on his throne tapping his foot away. Eventually an Orc came running in, carrying a large purple crystal. Similar to those he used to power his armies, but slightly lighter in colour so it was like a blackish purple.

"Don't run you fool! You will kill us all if you drop it!" Draco panicked.

The Orc came to a stop, however the momentum nearly caused him to fall as Draco bit his tongue. The Orc carefully placed the crystal on the floor and then patiently waited for more instructions.

The now grinning Draco looked at the crystal with glee. "This will give that purple dragon a run for his life! They say fight fire with fire, I say burn the whole bloody house down. You Orc! I will be gone for a couple of hours, spread that word that if any of the prisoners step out of line kill them."

The Orc nods, leaving Draco. Who in returns pulls out the Convex Scroll and starts reading, creating a portal in the room. Of which, carrying the large crystal he enters. Appearing the other side, he hovered there, before coming to a conclusion that the golem must of crash landed on the large continent. There where however no sign of any dead dragons

" _Just as I thought, the golem did encounter them but simply couldn't take them down."_

"Golem! Respond to my call and come here! I command it."

He then finds the same perch that Spyro and Cynder on the night before, and waited patiently.

"I am guessing they know how to get out. Meaning they have a head start. However sooner or later they will need to sleep, and that is when we strike."

Draco waited at the platform until the familiar earth cracking came into view, splitting the earth above, the Golem breached the surface, and starred its master in the face. That was when Draco noticed the dent in the side of the golem's lower jaw.

"Just as I thought, you couldn't even follow the simplest of instructions. But you are in luck. I have a gift for you."

Draco flies to the Golem's back, carrying the crystal in his clutches, and when he sensed the right spot, drove the crystal into the golem's back. The Golem howled in pain, as it tried to remove the crystal.

"Don't resist Golem! What I have put into you is enough power to match even Spyro!"

The golem quietened, but even then it jerked a little. The Golem's lava red skin begun to pulse a different colour, fading into a deep Purple as it's skin begun cracking as it's limbs begun growing. Eventually the Golem stopped increasing in size, it was roughly about 20 percent taller, but it's limbs had increase by almost double. It was almost like a titan.

"Now Golem. Let us go and finish off the Purple Dragon Once and for all. We must stop him before he can escape. But keep Cynder alive, I have other plans for her."

The Golem squinted at Draco and opened its maw, Draco starred in disbelief.

" _Oh Shit!"_

Draco quickly leapt into the air. And moments later a beam of Purplish white convexity pierced right through the small island, exploding it. The Beam continued into the sky, lighting it up like a candle in the dark.

Draco hastily unwrapped the scroll and almost stuttered on the words, but he managed to open a portal. The Golem started charging up another beam. But without any hesitation Draco was already in the portal and closed it.

Draco landed on the floor breathing heavily. " _I vastly underestimated the power of that crystal. Now the Golem doesn't even listen to me anymore. If it means however it is the end of Spyro then so be it."_

The Golem unleashed the beam regardless, illuminating the sky once more. It closed its maw and turned in the direction of Spyro and Cynder. From now having the ability to detect sources of convexity, it knew where they were, it knew who its prey was. And with the added asset, the golem grasped onto the knowledge of its new powers. So with more effort than it dug furiously into the ground, even faster than what it already was capable of.

Spyro and Cynder also saw the beams. After the first one they saw the flash from the corner of their eyes. Where they turned and saw the beam streak into the sky, slicing the very horizon in half.

"What the hell did that?" Cynder asked

"I don't know, but I'm not liking it, come on, we better get moving."

"Always the leader, aren't you?"

"Do you want to lead?"

"We kinda already following me, considering I know where we are going."

"Right, any idea what time of day it is?"

"No, but let's keep flying."

They kept up their routine, flying a couple of hours before taking a rest. They continued this for about six more hours.

"Spyro I think it's time we rested."

"But we just did."

"No I mean to sleep."

"Right, we'll head to the island just ahead, It's got everything we need."

"Okay."

They both ate from the tree until they were full, only to then snuggle up upon each other for the second night in a row.

It was when after a few hours of sleep came that they were thrown back into the lives they were used to. The Earth begun shaking on the continent below. The sound alone was enough to awake the dragons. They scrambled to the edge of the platform, seeing whatever was beneath the ground rapidly close the distance between them.

"How did it managed to find us?!" Cynder said.

"I don't know, but let's not find. I'm not sure this island is safe anymore."

They both took off hastily in the opposite direction. The Golem breached the surface of the ground, much to the startled dragon's surprise.

"Spyro, what the hell is that?"

"It's the Golem, but something is terribly wrong, it was never this huge, or glowing purple."

The Golem roared. Distorting the air with purple breath. Before charging up its Convexity beam.

"Spyro look out. Both dragons veered to the left, as the beam plunged into the air past them."

"Spyro! Was the Golem capable of this before?"

"No, Cynder we must get out of here."

Both dragons picked up the pace, as the golem started trundling along after beam, firing continuous beams at the fleeting dragons. Cynder then suddenly U-turned and aimed for the Golem.

"Cynder! What are you doing?!"

"Buying us some time."

Spyro didn't hesitate of following her, taking her side once more.

"Then I can double it."

Cynder nodded. Both diverged as another beam came in between them. Causing them to attack the creature on both sides. They both simultaneously unleashed beams of their own, retaliating at the golem. The golem raised its arms to block, absorbing the energy out of the beams.

"Our breaths Aren't doing anything!"

"We'll have to use our regular breaths then, Let's get around and attack it's back."

They both ducked underneath the Golem's arm as it swung it. Then divided under and over the Golem's tail as it whipped around. While Spyro unleashed a hail of ice upon it, Cynder spat globs of acid at it. It was when they made their way up to its head that Cynder gasped in shock upon spotting the crystal embedded into the back of the creature, arcing dark electricity from itself onto the Golem.

The golem came to a standstill, gathering energy and concentrating it into the crystal.

"Spyro! We have got to go now!"

"Okay?"

The Crystal was beginning to shake violently as more energy seeped into it.

"No time to explain! Fly Low!" Cynder said, making sure Spyro was getting away before hastily removing herself from the area. She purposefully flew above Spyro, flying lower and lower, forcing Spyro to subconsciously do the same.

The Crystal pretty much exploded, though not damaging it realised a huge wave of energy, vaporising any trees within a mile radius. Cynder spotted a ridge line and dived down, colliding into Spyro on purpose in the small hope they make it behind. Cynder aimed the two as they crashed into cover. Moments later the gigantic wave washed over them, dragging them along, threatening to tear them apart if they were caught inside. Spyro and Cynder could only cling onto each other to prevent them from separating.

Eventually the wave dissipated, as Cynder crept an eyelid over, she only saw the same dark skies.

"Psst, Spyro, we gotta go now."

Spyro too opened his eyes, as Cynder detached herself from Spyro. She then snuck a peak over the see the Golem, though completely unfazed by its own attack, it was panting heavily.

"Spyro, we must go now."

"What was that?"

"Later, right now we have to move it."

So Cynder, though cautiously Cynder crept out, followed by Spyro as they once more took to the air. The Golem quickly caught sight of them and once more (though slower) set of in pursuit of them. Simply to exhausted of power to unleash any more beams.

"Up ahead Spyro is a ravine, we can lose it there."

So Cynder speedily took off, as The Golem begun closing the distance with its newly developed limbs. It wasn't long until the ravine came up. And the size could only be described as Colossal. It was at least three from side to the other, stretched from end of the horizon to the other, and so deep you could see right through the bottom of the continent.

"We gotta fly over it!"

"Right with you."

So they darted off the side of the cliff, as the Golem made one more frantic attempt at grabbing them, but fell short by metres. The Golem wailed in fury and pain, as the crystal continued feeding off its emotions.

Spyro and Cynder continued their flight over the seemingly endless ravine.

"That Golem…is certainly more persistent than the last." Cynder breathed.

"Would now be a good time to explain what the hell that was?"

"Of cause, what you saw in the creature was an Obsidian Crystal. Purest source of Dark Crystal, yet also the rarest. We once tried to experiment with a piece, seeing if we could harness it for ourselves, but the test literally blew up in our faces. What that was the product of what we were looking for. From the looks of it takes the life energy of its host, converts it into the more powerful Convexity energy and feeds it back to itself. Causing the massive surge of power increase and also driving it mad.

"Is there any way to stop it?"

"I don't know…"

"Right, Let's just get away before it comes back."

"Good idea."

They eventually made it to the other side, but by the time they looked back the Golem was gone. They continued their journey for the rest of the day. Eating when they can. They didn't even see the golem for the remainder of the day, when they finally did set up rest they chose a particular island for how high it was up.

"Things got a lot more complicated. Haven't they?"

"I admit they have, but on the brighter side we are making good time, I reckon we have saved about half a day's flight."

"Come on, let's just up. If the ground starts shaking, we will know."

Spyro sighed but nodded. Cynder descended onto a different island to retrieve some wood while Spyro wearily watched the surrounding area. It would be far to say even though they had each other, they didn't sleep as well as when they first arrived.

Hours pass they slept undisturbed. Without a hint of the Golem. They eventually awoke, and quickly went about eating quickly. It was only when they were getting ready to take off Spyro spotted something odd off in the distance. More specifically a Spire. The fact a rock sticking out the ground was not odd at all, it was the fact it looked more like an Altar than an actual rock, more specifically like a Spirit Prison. Plus, a blue light illuminated from it.

"Cynder…How far did you say we had to fly there?"

"Two days' tops now, why?"

"You may want to have a look at this."

Confused by Spyro's comment, Cynder wandered over to the edge as well and saw the Altar as well.

"That isn't the same one."

"Are you saying there are several prisons here?"

"I am not sure. I'm surprised we didn't notice it yesterday."

"Do we have time to check it out?"

"Of cause, this could mean an easier way out."

Spyro smiled at the thought of going home.

"Let's go explore it then."

They both glided down towards the alter, where it looked remarkably like the one Malefor was imprisoned in. Except instead of glowing pink it glowed blue. Plus, the Altar was kept in pristine condition.

"What does the Blue light mean?"

"Pink means spirit, Blue means Mortal."

"Mortal, so you mean someone living had been imprisoned in here?"

"Yes."

"How do you know all this?"

"Sigh…The Apes made sure I knew all I needed to do Malefor's bidding…"

"Any idea whose prison this is?"

"I am honestly not sure, first time I've ever seen this prison, must have been placed during our time in the crystal."

"What do we do? Clearly it must be holding someone dangerous. Yet it could also mean a way home."

"Well as you say, if we open this prison up it means we will most likely have to fight whoever is behind it, but shortly after it will open up the portal, allowing us to escape this place. Up to you, either way I'm ready to fight."

"As am I, so how do we go about opening it?"

"That's where you come in, Magic placed upon Spirit prisons are a lot more complex and harder to break than Mortal Prisons. All I need is some pure crystals, which sometimes grows near energy sources like so. Then with you using your energy simply fuel the crystals with enough energy to charge the crystals."

"That's it?"

"It was a lot more complex back then trust me…"

"Right, you said the crystals could be found nearby?"

Cynder simply nodded.

"Okay, should we split off and search separately?"

"I don't think that's a good idea at the moment. We have always been stronger together."

"You're right on that."

So they spent a couple of hours scrounging up 4 pure crystals, hidden between wedges in rocks, or simply in plain sight. Spyro then carefully poured energy into the crystals. Until they glowed in their respective colours.

"Right now all we do is chuck them into the portal, fight however is inside of it together we can start our new life together."

"About that Cynder, I want to see Sparx before we disappear, perhaps even convince him to come if you don't mind."

"Of cause Spyro."

"I mean he had always been there for me, And I just don't think I can live happily simply abandoning him, I know he believes were stuck here and all that, but he would be living a lie."

"I understand Spyro, And I'm sure he would appreciate it as well in more ways than one."

"Thanks Cyn."

"Of cause, I do owe you after all this. But if that gnat makes a single makes a comment about us I'm roasting his butt."

"Please do *snigger*. You'll be doing me a favour in the process."

"Come on, are you ready?"

"To start a new life with you, Always."

They pushed the crystals into the portal, and instantly a bright flash of white light engulfed the area, but quickly faded. The bright blue pulsed brighter and brighter, causing Spyro and Cynder to be forced to look away. A single talon reached through, followed by another. As a figure stumbled through, taking a few steps forward before collapsing. The light faded to reveal her deep purple scales. She looked forward and saw Spyro, who also looked back with wide eyes.

"Son?"

"Mother?"

 **Bet you wasn't expecting that! But regardless I understand some things may not make sense but either way it's a nice surprise wouldn't you say…Or is it?**

 **But a quick update, I've decided for every 5 chapters I do (1-5, 6-10,11-15 etc.) I will revisit older chapters and update them, cleaning up grammatical errors, Rewrite some lines and overall today them up.**

 **Also I wold like to say thank you all, it's all because of you this story has now got over 1000 views :D. Woo Fireworks and confetti.**

 **Bluedinosaur99**


	15. Mother of Purple

Mother of Purple

"You're alive. You truly are alive. You really are my son. Here, in front of me." This was a lot to take in for the purple dragoness, not only to finally be free of her prison, but also because she was freed by none other than her son. She Embraced him, pulling him closer to her as tears shed from her eyes.

"Mother?"

"Yes my son."

"Listen, err, could you hug a little less tight, you're crushing me."

"Oh of cause, sorry. I'm just so happy to see you." She released Spyro, and looked at Cynder.

"Cynder!" She hissed, swiping at her.

Cynder jerked back in surprise, as the other dragoness went to slam her claw on her. Spyro intervened by jumping in between.

"Stop it! Please! She Isn't the same dragoness anymore."

"You tried killing my son! You tried wiping us out!"

The Claw came down, but Spyro quickly pushed himself and Cynder out of the way.

"Move out the way son, I'm not sure what treacherous magic she's put on you but I will end it."

"Mother, or whoever you are! She isn't controlling me! She is with me! Just listen to me."

"Stand aside, I'm doing what is best for us!"

"Enough Mother!"

Spyro had carefully placed himself between himself and the now Petrified Cynder, spreading his wings to make him appear more intimidating.

However, the Enraged dragoness wasn't having any of it. So Spyro had to resort to Igniting the ground in front of him. The Dragoness reared up in alarm and backed off.

"Do I have your attention now? Cynder is not the same Dragoness from 4 years ago. If anything, she is my Best friend and even more now. Now calm down! No one here are enemies! _I Hope…_ "

"Then how do you explain her cynical acts? She wanted and had achieved her goal releasing Malefor into the world. It was her and her apes that imprisoned me here, Passed from her, to Gaul all the way up to Malefor. Many Years I have been trapped here, her looks may have changed now but she is still the same. I can see it in her eyes."

"She looks different because she is different, she was a victim of Malefor just as you were. What is so hard to understand."

"Spyro, listen…"

"How do you know my name?"

"Son, just listen to me, she's…"

"How do you know my name!"

"Because you're my son!"

"No…If you were trapped here for many years then no one could've ever told you. I was an unknown dragon four years ago, not even Cynder knew of my existence."

"But…You are my son." She said,

"Silence, right now I'm not sure what to believe from you. So please calm down, Cynder will never cause you harm and I trust you'll do the same. A portal will soon appear, a way for us to get home. It's clear this place has affected us all. We are all confused and lost and are looking to simply get out of here.

"Right…you're right…this place, it's not doing any of us any good."

"Are we good?"

"Yes…I think so."

"Are you okay Cynder?"

She simply nodded solemnly. By now the flames had died down.

"Good, now we can wait, how long did you say it would take for it to appear Cynder?"

The question surprised Cynder, "From what I remember, approximately 10 - 15 minutes."

"Okay good, that will give us enough time to rest a little. And hopefully at least be out of here before The Golem comes back."

"Excuse did you say Golem?"

"It seems we both have a lot of catching up to do."

"Either way I'm so proud of you Spyro my son. Come and give me a hug."

"No, I simply can't yet."

"Wha-why not?" She said, tearing up.

"I don't even know you. You just came out of nowhere, claiming to be my mother. Yes, you're a purple dragoness, and that is something else confusing me, and you do look a lot like me, but…I just can't. Not yet anyway."

She did look remarkably look like him, with two horns protruding from her head but with a slightly thinner snout. She too had a golden underbelly, though it had faded to more of a mustard yellow. She had a glorious set of Sapphire eyes that complemented her striking purple scales.

"But I am your mother."

"Then where have you been all my life?" It was Spyro's turn to shed tears. "You claim this and that and know my name, but…where have you been." Cynder could hear his voice, and simply draped a wing around him. However, she then felt a shake beneath the earth. And instantly she knew what is was.

" _Not now…not when we were so close, why ancestors."_

"Spyro…its's here."

"What is here?" The Purple dragoness asked.

"The Golem. If that thing arrives before the portal comes, it may destroy the altar that you were imprisoned in."

"Does it mean we'll be stuck here forever?"

"No, but it will make things a lot harder. _Come on portal, please just hurry."_

"Should we at least hold it off until the portal appears."

The Earth beneath shook more violently as time went past.

"No." Spyro said. "We've seen what the golem is capable of its way to strong, our only hope is to pray that it's simply far enough away."

"I understand, but why is one here?"

"Long story that we don't have time for."

They prepared for combat regardless, but as they did the earth stopped vibrating.

"Stay ready, it could be anywhere…"

The three scanned the area. But there was no sight of sound of the Golem.

"Are you sure it was a Golem and not simply an earthquake?"

"There's no doubt about it, this golem is more intelligent than the last we killed."

"You killed a Golem already? Then Why are you so worried? I mean there are two purple dragons and the terror of the skies and you already have experience."

"I don't go by that name anymore…"

"Maybe not… But Regardless this should be easy for you."

"Enough bickering, The Golem is around and is a lot more dangerous than you would think." Spyro interrupted.

The ground behind them exploded, showering the trio in dust and stone. Causing them to take a few steps back. The altar was simply obliterated as the Golem reared its purple narrow head through the floor.

"What the hell is that!"

" _No!_ It knew what we're trying to do. Spyro we go now! We get there before it does."

"Understood."

The Golem roared as it pushed the remainder of its body out. It then unleashed a beam of convexity aimed the three. They dispersed as they took to the air, Flying closely as Cynder lead on.

The Golem hissed in annoyance at its inaccuracy, so it resorted to firing off a volley of Homing Plasma missiles. They followed the Three, gaining closer and closer.

"Spyro, Get close to me my son."

Without thinking Spyro did so, enveloping the three in a Convexity shield. The Plasma shots simply got absorbed into the shield, destroying it but leaving the occupants unharmed. The Golem roared, but for whatever reason it didn't chase after them. It just howled and shrieked in anguish, before deciding to curl up and fall asleep. Confusing the already confused the three.

"Did it just…fall asleep?" Cynder asked.

"It appears it did, but considering the signs the Golem is simply too exhausted. But even so, it looked like it was in a lot of pain. How long had it been chasing you for?" The other dragoness answered.

"We are not sure, a long time though, we had slept twice now so two days?"

"Just as I thought, even a golem needs to sleep."

"Who would've thought."

"Come on, we should use this chance to put some distance between us and It, we must get to the other Altar before the Golem gets there."

"Spyro's right, If the Golem was to destroy that altar we may never get home."

"What is your name by the way?"

"Just call me Mother, I find it heart- warming."

"No, not yet, right now I maybe delusional, later we will hear you out, right Cynder?"

"Of cause!"

"But…I am your mother?"

"Not yet…"

"…Saphira."

The trio continue their flight, taking breaks and the occasional small talk, names and other things, they had agreed to save the main conversation for later. Eventually they encountered a rock large enough to house the unexpectedly larger companion. They had been flying for longer than usual and all were rather tired. However, the pursuit for knowledge kept them awake as all three, Spyro especially had questions. So, after feasting upon a glow tree, Saphira pretty much devouring it there and then.

"I'm so happy we are reunited… I waited so long to talk to you, to feel the warmth of my hatching."

Spyro and Cynder were whispering to each other, until Cynder nodded back.

"Me and Cynder both feel now is a good time for you to explain why and how you are here."

"Sigh…there is no other way around it is there?"

"No…there isn't."

"Alright. Sixteen years ago, back when you simply just an egg, only Me, your father and his brother knew of yours and my existence."

"Who was my Father?"

"Why, it was none other than Ashton, what a handsome man he was. Ignitus was always too wise and little bit on the older side for my liking, but Ashton on the other hand."

"Wait, Ashton?!"

"Yes indeed. Why had something happened to him?"

"No…I just would've never guessed."

"Yes… _This would mean Ashley is my sister._ Does the name Ashley mean anything to you?"

"Ashley? Why Spyro she's your older sister. I take it you have met them already?"

Spyro simply nodded back.

"It is a truly small world. But I'm getting off topic."

"Hang on! Why was your existence kept a secret? Why didn't Ashton reveal his was my father?"

"Though I am indeed a purple dragoness, I am not the same one that was fated to save this world. That was still you. If people learn of my existence along with yours, people would judge the truth and the Guardians. I mean two purple dragons when only one was fated? It would just cause a bigger imbalance."

"But, why would it?"

"I do not know, but isn't it best that I did, I mean look at how things turned out. We have reunited."

"But, there is so much I still do not understand. Just why, and how is it, even after never seeing me before and being trapped here for song long, you know me."

"Because a mother never forgets the smell of her child…that and the rumours."

"Rumours?"

"It was shortly after you were born… Me, Ashton, Ignitus and your little sister where hiding in the cave we called home." Spyro noticed tears dripping down Saphira's face. "We…we were going to name you Amthyst…But then…then that's when your bloody apes came. Descending from above on their foul dreadwings. I held them off when Ashton took Ashley, Ignitus took you back to the temple. I did the best I could but they just overpowered me because I lacked the combat skills you would expect me to have. I thought I was dead. But instead they took me hostage, my guess was since I was a purple dragon the great ape king took great interest in me. Or more specifically her… He."

Spyro just looked disapprovingly but Cynder replied regardless.

"I can tell you now I did not know of your existence until now. Must be Gaul's doing."

"Oh sure…"

"Look, I understand your unhappy with me, I would be surprised if you didn't. I'm not proud of the things I have done, and I've been given things I wouldn't deserve otherwise. But I can assure you I had nothing to do with your imprisonment. Gaul was my master at the time."

"Regardless after I was captured and tortured for fourteen years. They stripped me of all my power bar one, convexity. They tried to weaponize me, utilise my strength so when you freed the dark master they could take him down, and place me on the throne, a queen of their own choice. But I failed to succumb to their torture, fourteen years I resisted their darkness. But each day they chipped away at my determination, each day was a harder trial than the last. And during this I hadn't heard a single bit of news of home. Only of Cynder's 'successes' of destroying lands, killing dragons one by one. Gaul was very uptight of who knew my existence, only very few knew it. It was but another struggle they forced upon me. Each day they forced me to fight t survive, honing my skills. But I still stood strong. While you feasted upon their darkness like a buffet."

"Mother…What you fail to realise is Cynder went through the exact same torture."

"Sigh…after twelve years of pain and suffering all the apes just one day vanished. Not a hint or clue of where they went, just left me, so with my remaining strength I broke free of my prison. And what do I find? Malefor was free, these ugly creatures called grublins running around the realm. I presumed I was the only dragon alive. So, with no choice but put an end to all this. So, using my powers I broke through his ring or belt of fire. And fought my way up his mountain. But somehow…he knew I was coming. So, when I reached the summit to confront him, He then started philosophising with me about how he knew of the ape's plan, and therefore cursed them. He also told me of the events that occurred of you Spyro, when I thought everyone was truly gone. He told me how you lived and even begun fighting back, your fight against her and Gaul. Until you too vanished like the apes. I wasn't sure what to believe at that point. He then tried seducing me to the darkness, talking about the suffering the apes subjected me to. Saying he was here to cleanse the world of all these 'impurities'. How the two of us would rule it together afterwards, recreating it in 'our' image. But of cause I refused, why would I help him after he murdered my family…But, despite all the Apes torture, I was simply outclassed. He had me pinned down and instead of killing me he simply casted me to this prison like he was for a millennium. How long was I in here for?"

"Three years."

"Only? I have missed a lot. That concludes my story, so please enlighten me on what I've missed would you Spyro dear? From the looks of it Malefor had done away with you and his backstabbing pet."

"I can't tell you everything but I will tell what I know."

"That's all I wish now."

"Well, first thing you should know is Malefor, at least the one you thought is gone. Cynder and I did what you did and succeeded, preventing the world's end."

Spyro continued to tell his side of events for what seemed like the dozenth time. Eventually reaching his climax. His life before he realised who he was. Foretelling of how he teamed up with Cynder (while leaving out certain details). His time in the time crystal after defeating Gaul. The battle against the Destroyer. The epic confrontation against Malefor. Even the pulling the world back together. And finally, of the events that unfolded afterwards. It was however at the mention of Ignitus his voiced faltered a little.

"And so that how after Draco sent me here, Cynder followed me, the golem appeared and how we found you."

"And what is different about this golem?"

"Cynder says that a Large dark crystal had been impaled in its back, sending it well, berserk."

" _Poor Golem, It looked like it was in a lot of suffering…"_

"Why Honey, you've been through a lot."

"Yeah…you could say that."

"Why I don't think I could be prouder of you. Saving the world."

"There is one thing I don't understand, why didn't you save the world even though you were a purple dragon. And why didn't Ignitus or Ashton tell me of my own family when I met him?"

"I honestly do not know sweetie. But that doesn't matter. What is we're are together now, when we are together we can forget everything and start everything as a mother and son should be. Just me and you."

"No, you deserted your role as the purple dragon. You didn't do what I had to do! You instead hid in fear, thrusting this destiny onto me. A destiny I never actually wanted. But I knew I had to undertake. But I don't blame you, who wouldn't "fear such a task. Now Ignitus is dead because I couldn't save him...I couldn't save him…"

Spyro by this point had just lost it, as everything he had realised, everything he had done was not because of his own choice to do so, but instead someone else's choice not to. He felt like people's sacrifices; Ignitus, Prowlus, everyone that laid down their lives for him had been based upon a choice. Yet deep down he knew that it mattered not, that he was simply trapped in his own confusion. Looking for something or someone to pit his blame upon to escape his anger. Spyro just couldn't take it so he just turned and flew. Landing on a different island that though was still far enough away, it satisfied his definition of being alone.

"Sigh…I guess he really has been through a lot."

"More than you would think…I'm going to talk to him. Just wait here and I'll talk some sense into him."

"I think as his mother I would better qualify Cynder."

"But I understand him on a level you haven't reached."

"But I have a relation with my son you'll never have. So, you wait here and I'll do the talking, the comfort of his own mother is what he needs, not his 'friend'.

"Sigh…"

Saphira took off to go comfort her son. Where he quietly wept to himself.

"What's playing on your mind."

"sigh, everything… I mean I understand you am my mother, but how? There are just so many questions…I need some time alone."

"I understand, some quiet thinking time always does the world good, well if you anyone to talk I'm here Spyro."

"…Thanks."

"Just return when you feel ready."

"sure…" Spyro said in his droned voice.

"Hey champ?"

"Yes?"

"We are good, right?"

"Sigh, I guess so…"

Saphira took off back to the first island. Much to a slightly annoyed Cynder.

Saphira landed but didn't look at Cynder. "See I told you he was fine, just simply need some time alone."

Cynder just rolled her eyes and took off for Spyro. By the time Saphira turned around Cynder was gone. So, she then turned in the direction of Spyro and there she spotted Cynder approaching him and frowned. She then continued to watch jealously.

"Hey…" She said to Spyro. Who laid down next to Spyro and crossed her claws.

"Oh hey…"

"What playing on your mind?"

"Oh…everything. My mother asked the same question."

"But I doubt she understood it like I do."

"I guess not. But…"

"Out with it, I'm all ears."

"Sigh…It's just everything that's happened. It can't simply be coincidence. Can it?"

"I don't know…I mean I was just as surprised when she walked through. Maybe it's destiny's way of thanking you."

"Or testing me…It isn't just my mother though that I'm thinking about, it's just all this talk about death and destruction. It just feels like Malefor isn't truly gone."

"You still believe that?"

"In a way I do…back when I first met Dusk, it was a very similar situation to now actually. He once said Malefor and the Dark Master were different entities."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, but at the time I didn't quite understand. Even know I don't."

"I'm sure he's gone; we did give him a truly good butt-whooping last time. I doubt he will be back in a long time if not ever."

"Back when we faced him though, I got a feeling I never felt before, it kinda felt like dread. And since then there has only been one other person I felt like it around."

"Draco?"

"Yes, wait how did you know?"

"I know you better than you give me credit for."

"That is true…Cynder, can I ask you…a personal question?"

"You can ask me anything Spyro."

"Back when we were in the city, did you mean what you said? About your kiss with Draco."

"Of cause not, I was blinded by my anger at the time. Your Kiss was truly what kept me going really. Even if you did leave straight afterwards. Draco is not the same dragon I know…I had spent so clinging onto a name I forgot what you meant to me. I allowed his words to alter my views…"

"I'm sorry that I had to do it to you, even now I regret it…"

"Spyro it's okay, you did what you felt was best for you and us. That's something I can never shame you in. I fell in love with you because you had always looked beyond the flaws of people. I mean, I tried killing you…on numerous occasions and look at where I am now. If anything, Spyro I'm sorry, sorry for ever doubting you. And if you ever need something to stand by you. Then you know I will always stick by you."

"Thanks Cyn." He said, nuzzling her.

"Ready to head back? We got less than a day's travelling and we would want to rest up before the Golem gets here again."

"Of cause." Spyro said. Both dragons get up and smiled at each other. As they took off for the first island.

Off in the distance Saphira looked with jealously, and practically snorted when they nuzzled.

" _Surely Spyro would never think of picking her as his mate…"_

"Well I'm glad you thought things over Spyro. Come on I think it's time to sleep. Come here sweetie."

"Hmm?"

"Well I thought as mother and son we could spend the night together. I'm sure Cynder would be fine considering you said it yourself."

Spyro sighed and gave Cynder an apologetic look who simply smiled and nodded in reply. Spyro pondered over where Saphira picked Spyro and rested him on her.

"Night Cyn and mother…"

"Night Spyro" they both reply.

Hello all, thought I would squeeze this chapter in before I disappear for the week. Don't worry during this time I'll be updating current chapters and writing a new one. So until then Au Revoir.


	16. Last Song of the Siren

**Just thought I would let you know that Chapters 9 – 15 have all been updated with some rewritten lines and grammar mistakes, if you still spot some feel free to point them out.**

Last Song of the Siren

Spyro awoke, and already Cynder was awake and stripping the tree, or what remained of it anyway to try and scrounge up food for when the three. Spyro tried to move but a large heavy claw belonging to his mother was planted firmly on his chest. He tried wriggling free but his mother simply mumbled and merely tucked Spyro closer to her like a teddy bear.

Spyro simply sighed and using one of his free claws tried to wave to get Cynder's attention. When that didn't work, he tried whispering.

"…Cynder…"

She looked around to see him tucked tightly to his Mother's chest, struggling, of which she suppressed a giggle and snuck over.

"A little stuck, are we?" She whispered back.

"A little… Could perhaps help lift her arm up?"

"But you look so cute there."

Spyro blushed a little, "Please…"

"Alright…I suppose I could." She said smiling, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She crept a little closer and using her talons lifted Saphira's arm. But quickly put back down when she realised she was waking up.

"Wait. Don't leave me like this."

"I'm sorry Spyro…"

Cynder hastily scuttled back to stripping the tree, pretending she didn't do anything.

" _Sigh…"_

"Yawn…Fidgety one aren't you my little boy? You even woke me up."

"Morning mother…"

"Oh come on, stop with the gloomy expression. You've got me now."

"Can you let go now please?"

"Of cause, but after I give my little world saviour a nuzzle."

"mum…"

Cynder couldn't help but giggle as she saw Spyro simply not used to all the hugging and loving.

"I suppose it's time for a spot of breakfast, assuming She has hasn't poisoned it of cause."

"Morning Miss Saphira. And no, it isn't poisoned."

"We shall see…" She said, releasing Spyro from her cuddle of doom.

" _It's going to take a while for mother to accept Cynder…and I don't even think she knows me and her a thing…"_

While Saphira went to 'inspect' the food. Cynder went to greet Spyro.

"Sorry about that Spyro." Cynder sheepishly apologised.

"To be fair she must've been a good mother…"

"*giggle* Look liked you didn't enjoy it…"

"It was…well a little awkward…"

"You don't say…Mommy's boy."

"Not a word to Sparx…I mean it."

"I don't think I'll have to haha."

"Sigh…I guess you won't."

Cynder goes to press her lips on his him until a slim snake tail intervened. Curling around Spyro and lifting him into the air.

"Phew, is it hot here? Can someone please explain what was that?"

"Mother…"

"From what I see I've missed something yesterday. Are you two a thing or something?"

"We are…" Spyro said, blushing a little. While Cynder also did the same and just froze there.

"Hahaha how adorable, excuse me Cynder, please allow me a minute with my son, I'm sure you're mature enough to understand."

"Mum!"

"Of cause Miss Saphira."

Cynder, although reluctant she did so, taking a piece of the bark she stripped and taking off for a neighbouring island. While Spyro just looked at his mother annoyed.

"What was that about mother?"

"I could ask you the same? How long have you been like that?"

"Three days, but why does it matter?"

"Because she is not the dragoness for you."

"What?"

"My little Spyro she is Cynder, Terror of the skies. There is no way you can love her."

"But I do. And she loves me."

"Oh I'm sorry could you repeat that."

"I said she loves me."

"Spyro my beautiful star, allow mommy to help you forget the events yesterday, it's very clear that they causing your brain to go mushy and fuzzy."

"Mom, you can't stop me from loving her, for far too long I had allowed my emotions to stop myself from telling my true feelings to her."

"Then I'm sure you can wait a little longer to find the perfect girl."

"But…"

"No buts, I'm only protecting you from the harshness of reality. Because Mother's always knows best. Now eat up while I talk your 'Cynder'. Where nearly home and then we can be a family again with your father and sister. Were we never have to worry about Convexity again."

Spyro thought to himself of how he never expected to find his family, even though they had been right in front of his face the entire time. Saphira went off to Cynder, who was quietly eating her glow wood waiting for Spyro and Cynder to be done.

" _My mother was never there for the sixteen years, and now she thinks she can just tell me what to do. I'm sorry mother but I make my own decisions. And I've decided a long time ago Cynder is the girl for me."_

"Hey there Cynder."

Cynder visibly jumped and spun around.

"Oh, Hey there Miss Saphira."

"Please just call me Saphira or Spyro's Mum."

"Okay?"

"Listen, I just spoke to Spyro about you two being together. Right."

"Right…"

"And as his mother it's only right I have to look after him. Protect him from the dangers of this world."

"Of cause, but Spyro can also take care of himself and make his own decisions."

"That I can see, he has done so well for himself and I couldn't be anymore prouder. He has grown up so much since being an egg and look at him, getting himself a female."

Cynder just looked confused, this was entirely different t what she expected but still she remained cautious.

"Which brings me to why I need to talk to you. He clearly cares deeply for you, there is no denying it, and even though I could wish it was for someone different, as his mother I have to support his decision."

"Thanks…I guess."

"But this is what worries me, though he cares deeply for you, do you love him?"

"What? Of cause I do. I followed him here to be with him."

"He doesn't feel convinced."

"About what?" She asked, even though the answer was obvious.

"That you love him, I just talked to him and he doesn't feel like you truly care for him the same way he does for you."

"Spyro would've told me if he didn't feel that I love him."

"But that is the thing, he cares about you too much to ask outright, he would feel like he's betrayed you if he asked and it turned out you truly care deeply."

"Of cause I wouldn't feel betrayed."

"Look, I haven't told Spyro that I am speaking to you about this, but do you truly deeply love him?"

"Yes."

"Then prove it."

"How?"

"If it comes down to either you or him, then save him. Then he will truly know how much you love him."

"…Okay."

"Not a word of this to Spyro though. For obvious reasons."

"Of cause."

"Good, since that is now out of the way I do believe now is a good time we must be going, you said that we were less than half a day."

"That we are, we are nearly to the edge of the island and from there it is a straight flight across the voids to the altar."

"Excellent, and no sight or sound of the golem."

" _That's what we thought before…"_

After Reuniting with Spyro the trio take off, and following Cynder make fast and steady progress to their destination. Two or three hours passed with Saphira trying her best to keep the two separated but despite her efforts they managed to find a way to talk to each other.

"What were you and Saphira talking about then?" Spyro asked.

"Stuff." Cynder cleverly replied.

"Okay, what kind of stuff?"

"Stuff you don't need to know."

"Cynder…If it's about us, then you know you can trust me…we're been through it before."

"Spyro, it's nothing serious I assure you, it's something simply between me and Saphira."

"Sigh…fine."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, I understand. Everyone has got to have secrets."

"Thanks."

"It looks like were nearly there, I can see the border."

"At least we won't how to deal with the Golem again. Hang on, what is that down there?" Spyro indicated with his talon to an odd nearly crumbled tower crashed into the continent below.

"That's it Spyro! That's our way out! Saphira, look below, that's our way out of here."

"Thank the Ancestors that me and my little man made it." Saphira exclaimed.

"But why is it over here and not where we first saw it?"

"Maybe the energy discharge it had caused it to be shot over here? I honestly don't know but I'm glad it is."

"But what if it's not the same one?"

"Trust me I can recognise that prison anywhere, nearly destroyed and the white light in the middle means that whatever was trapped in there is no longer captive."

"In other words Malefor?"

"Correct. But the most important thing is that it still works."

"Then let's go home."

"Remember Spyro, we got to get some of those crystals before we can return."

"Crystals, what crystals?"

"You see those odd white crystals from time to time growing in the rock below."

"Yes?"

"Well those act as the keys to these prisons, Spyro carefully pours each of his elements into the four of those crystals and it will activate the prison and the portal. Then we are home free."

"Oh."

"But first we need to find them."

"We're in luck Spyro, I remember where I've put a stash of them in case I somehow lost one of them to the voids below. Not that I would ever lose them…"

"That's great Cyn."

"Then when we get home we can restart our lives, get back on track."

"Right. Cyn first I need to talk to you." Spyro said in a more serious tone.

"About what?"

"Something personal to us."

"Why not talk about it now dear? I mean surely if it's important enough to talk to your friend about it I'm sure your mother needs to hear it as well."

"I'm sorry mum, but this is between me and Cyn."

"Oh come on my dear…"

"Spyro, what is so urgent?"

"It's about Draco."

Cynder just gave a look of surprise, but then after recomposing gave him a nod.

"Oh very well, leave your poor aching mother out of your life, I'm sure I'll manage without you."

"Mum please…"

"Err, Miss Saphira Why not try looking for the crystals, you will already see them picked from the ground and stacked up somewhere around the altar."

"Sigh alright, but no mischief or I'll have to intervene, and I mean this is hardly the place to do such naughty things but, well."

"Mum!" Spyro yelled, turning hot pink in the cheeks alongside Cynder. "This is something more serious than that."

"Okay, Okay Peaches! Mummy gets the message. I'll go find the crystals and leave you two be…"

"You're worried as well aren't you." Cynder said.

"I am…wait, you've been thinking about him as well?"

"Not like that! I mean something is not adding up."

"Sigh, something is definitely not adding up. Listen Cynder, back when Draco killed Chief Prowlus and his cheetahs, Draco said something about this being bigger than simply killing me. Then he sent me here and even had that Golem…Maybe I'm over-thinking things; a lot of coincidences had happened."

"No Spyro, you're right, but I don't think Draco would do anything too drastic, especially with the Guardians around. If anything, they'll be more suspicious considering I've gone missing."

"Sigh…I just can't shake this uncertainty about him…"

"He won't matter when were free, all that will matter is us, Sparx and your mother… And everyone else that can know of us."

"Thanks for trying to reassure me anyway…"

"Found them!" The familiar voice of Saphira sung through the air.

"See, in a few minutes we can be free."

Saphira landed in front of the two.

"Now Spyro darling, could you be a little sweetie and pour a tiny amount of your energy into these?" She said, dropping the crystals as they scattered across the floor.

"I'll try to."

Spyro carefully approached each of the crystals one by one concentrated his elements into them.

"Oh look at my little soldier, using his elements. Someday he'll grow big and handsome like his father."

"Not helping mother…"

Cynder couldn't help but crack a smirk at the comment as Spyro finished the last of the crystals.

"Done, now all we have to do is place them in the portal."

"Oh well done!"

"Mum…"

Cynder picked up a couple of the crystals while Spyro picked another, leaving Saphira to carry the last one. One by one they placed the crystals next to the bright light that emitted from the damaged prison.

"Now all we got to do is wait."

"Spyro, before we leave I would love to sing a song to you, it's a song passed from my mother, to me, and now to you. It was a song I used to sing to your sister Ashley sixteen years ago."

"Alright mum…"

So Saphira cleared her voice, despite the unlucky circumstances it brought calmness to the three of them.

"Winter's Winds may freeze my heart. Summer Storms may batter my pride. Hurricanes may threaten us apart, everything you do I take in Stride. But there was one Storm I could not ride… I sang my song of hope, in hopes of finding my love, where did he vanish, how would I cope? Where did he take his wing of our dove? I called out to the skies, I called out to the seas, I searched so high, but what I didn't foresee, was Love's blind eye. There he sailed away, left me to be lead astray. I cried on the ocean shores, my spirits plummeted, never to soar. I sung but it was all wrong, I sung the Siren's last song…"

"Mum…what does it mean?"

"To be perfectly honest I do not know…but it helped your sister sleep at night for some reason… and I hope it does the same for you."

"Regardless I thought it was beautiful." Cynder admired.

The Earth begun shaking.

 **(Recommended Song – Two Steps from Hell – Undying Love)**

"Oh come on! Why out of all the times…"

"How does it keep finding us."

"It must be tracking us through our convexity."

"How?"

"The golem must be looking for sources of convexity, in other words us to feed upon to grow. It must somehow be able to detect us through that crystal."

The Golem pushed its head out of the ground, followed by its two hands as it burst from the ground. It looked weaker than before though, physically struggling and mentally exhausted, as if it was going insane.

"Poor Creature, it looks so I'll."

"We gotta slow it down long enough for the portal to appear. Let's go."

"But if we engage it the portal may disappear!"

"Cynder, now is your time." Saphira said to her.

Cynder looked back and nodded.

"Mum, what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Spyro I ever got you into this mess. Please know I do truly love you." Cynder said to him, and she pressed his lips upon her.

"Wha?" But before he could react his mother grabbed Spyro and held him close. Cynder took to the air and headed straight for the golem. "Mum what are you doing! What does Cynder mean!"

"She is sacrificing herself so we can go home."

"What?"

Cynder flew straight and true like a black obsidian arrow at the golem, streaking past it unleashing a boom of fear among the ears of the golem, causing it to grab its ear in pain.

"Cynder!"

"Spyro there isn't anything we can do for her now, we must let her go. The portal is about to open It's what she will want." She said, struggling to hold the frantically squirming drake.

Cynder spun and quickly turned, flying underneath the golem, unleashing dark flames on its underside. As it tried to step on her with its thick legs. Two of its leg struck down into the ground, as Cynder weaved in between them.

"Let me go Mother! We have to help her!"

"Spyro! We both knew if might come to this, so she volunteered to do it. Don't you see, it's her way of repaying for all the lives she took. Even if she doesn't make it there will better than her." Then she realised she used the wrong wording…

"Wait…This is never about sacrifice; you want her to die! How could you mother! Let me go now and help her!"

"No Spyro! She isn't worth it. Not anymore, she had made her choice and it's up to us to honour her wishes!"

The Portal opened in the sky, catching the attention of Spyro, Saphira, Cynder and even the Golem.

"Spyro, it's time to go!"

"No! I won't let you leave her! Don't you see, everyone around had abandoned her including you, but not me! And I refuse to let her go ever again."

"There is nothing to let go off!"

"Did you ever say that when you met Ashton? That he was nothing?"

"Why does that matter know!"

"Answer me Mother!"

"No!"

"Then you know how I feel, if you truly cared about being my mother you would know that Cynder means the world to me." Spyro stared his mother in the face, so she could see how serious he was.

They were now feet away from the portal, as Spyro continued watching Cynder duck and unleashing her elements upon the golem, who tried retaliating with various arm swings and tail swipes. But Cynder avoided them like a fly. Unleashing her poison upon the legs of the golem.

"Let me go Mother please!" Spyro begged, tears streaming from his face. He saw Cynder make another pass under the golem, but as she did one of the golem's fists came down and blocked her path. Causing her to quickly decelerate to a stop, where as soon as she did the Golem's fist came down and grabbed her. Slamming her into the ground. She tried getting up, but she could only stumble. The Golem Raised its hand, bending its elbow and aimed its fist at Cynder.

"Cynder!"

The Golem pounded its fist mercilessly into the dragoness, each hit Spyro could see her weep tears, and each pound left her in an even worse state than before, as time seemed to of slowed down.

"Spyro go! I'll deal with golem and Cynder. At least you must make it out of this hell hole!"

"Wait! No!"

Saphira turned and snatched a scale off the purple dragon's body and pushed Spyro into the portal. And the last things he saw Cynder being crushed once more underneath the weight of the Golem's hand. And Saphira rushing the Golem.

Spyro was no longer in Convexity. He was thrown out of the other side and thrown onto a soft grassy bank. Spyro quickly got back and charged for the portal, determination masked his face. He hurried for the portal, and spreading his wings he leapt. But how life can be cruel, just as he leapt the portal vanishes, leaving him to crash back into the grass alone.

"No…this can't…this can't be!"

 **Let me tell you… I didn't want to write this chapter because of well…yeah. Cynder was my favourite character. But now she is gone…How will Spyro go on? With no family, no home, no friends, and now no Cynder…Draco has now taken it all. What does Spyro have to fight for?**


	17. Black Pheonix

Black Phoenix

Spyro just curled upon the spot where the portal once was. He wept, wept until his eyes simply couldn't cry anymore, and some more. He just stayed and refused to budge. This was not the kind of sadness like he felt back when he was alone in Convexity, this was far worse.

" _Spyro…"_ A male voice said.

Spyro perked his head up, but even through his streaming eyes there was no one around, just him and the cold harshness of abandonment.

" _Spyro…!"_

Spyro heard it again, the same voice, but this time it sounded like it was coming for his head. It wasn't anyone he recognised, not that it mattered right now.

" _Today you learn of the true power of the purple dragon. Now close your eyes. Breath the air…"_

Almost like he was controlled Spyro did, he closed his ears, stopping the flow of tears and took a deep breath in. The gentle voice inside his head was almost reassuring.

" _Now let it out and open your eyes. Feel the power, for not only can it destroy, but also heal."_

Spyro did so, and gasped as he realised his glorious purple scales were stained and engulfed in shadows.

"What…No I can't lose control now!"

" _You are not losing control young dragon; you are taking it! Now go! Go and save her…"_ The voice said, before fading.

A portal to convexity opened in front of Spyro. His heart begun beating faster. Could it be he was being given a second chance?

Spyro didn't hesitate, he lunged forward and streaked straight into the portal. This time his darker side was his ally. He and it has fused into one, two powers, one entity, one goal.

 **(Recommended song –Cascada – Every time we touch)**

Back in Convexity Saphira had lead away the golem from the bleeding body of Cynder. After finding her only power to be almost useless against the golem she could only resort to her teeth and talons, leaving her dangerously close to the golem. She charged the golem, using her talons and momentum to cut into the Golem and damage several of its black crystals. The Golem reacted by flailing its arms, and striking into her underbelly, causing her to lose her balance and collide into the ground. Despite being unable to dodge attacks as well as Cynder, Saphira's superior size and strength allows her to take the blows more easily.

Saphira shook her head and recovered, she was tired but she had to continue. But before she had the chance to do so a portal opened high above her, grabbing her and the golem's attention. And out of it shot a black streaking mist. But much to Saphira's dismay she could see Spyro's enveloped body within the shot. It was very much like Spyro's Comet Dash, in the fact that Spyro's body was engulfed in the shadows, but instead it was a much stronger version using Convexity energy. Spyro touched down to the ground before reanalysing his target. The golem stared at him and roared. Then charged directly at him, charging up its own convexity breath.

Spyro timed his own attack, waiting for his own chance to retaliate. The golem unleashed his beam, and at the last moment leapt forward underneath. He then charged forward, enveloping himself in convexity and flew straight into the golem's chest, sending it tumbling backwards into the ground. Spyro didn't hesitate as he unleashed his own beam upon the golem, his most powerful blast yet. He mercilessly kept it in place, as the golem frantically tried struggling. It's struggling lessened, and eventually it stopped moving. A gaping hole had pierced right through its chest as a purple liquid begun oozing its way out of the hole.

Spyro didn't even check for a pulse, his immediate concern, his target…his girl had been left unattended for far too long. He found her lying in a ditch, the ditch created by the golem's unrelenting pounding.

" _No, no, no._ _Please don't let it be too late."_ Spyro picked her up in his arms and put his head to her chest. It was faint, but it was definitely still there, the faint flicker of her heart beat. Spyro heard the golem getting back up and oh ancestors it was mad.

Cynder's eyes flickered open for a moment and there she saw Spyro infused with black. Yet his eyes remained the same amethyst orbs. "Spyro…?!" Was all she managed to say before fading away again.

He wasted no time in taking off. As the golem shrieked and set in pursuit of him. Spyro was rushing for the portal, but his exertion of convexity had left him exhausted and the golem was closing in fast. It reached out its large purple hand as it lunged forward for the two dragons.

"Leave my son alone you monster!"

A beam of convexity sliced through the golem's left arm, dismembering it from the rest of the golem. Causing it to shriek in pain and fall backwards. Saphira came between Spyro and the golem. As he and her gave each other a quick look. She gave him a reassuring smile. However, the reunion was only momentary as the golem extended its other arm and grabbed the distracted dragoness. Despite this the golem was struggling to get up without the use of either of its arms.

"Mum!"

"Go Spyro! Just leave me!"

"What? No…you're my mother."

"And I will always be. Right now, you need to stop whoever is behind this. "

"But…"

"Just go!"

Spyro closed his eyes to stop his tears shedding.

"Hey Sport…I'm sorry for all that I've done to you. And I was wrong, Cynder is the right girl for you. Don't ever forget that!"

"I love you mum!" Spyro said, entering the portal. While travelling through the only thing he could think of was Cynder. He hurried even faster, until he finally made it through. He tumbled through but angled himself in a way so that Cynder landed on the softer side of his underbelly. Spyro quickly got back to his feet and laid Cynder on the grass and checked her heartbeat. It was growing fainter but still there.

" _Hang in there Cynder…"_

Spyro then remembered what the voice said to him _"feel the power, for not only can it destroy, but also heal."_

He wasn't entirely sure how he could heal. But he put his closer together in a cup shape. And begun breathing not purple, but a white energy that clustered and collected within his claws. He then took a deep breath in and gently placed his palms on her. At once the energy that had been gathered infused into Cynder's body. Spreading along her length reaching from her heart to the tip of her wings, rapidly increasing the healing process beyond the capabilities of red crystals. Spyro's dark form begun wearing off, revealing his more natural purple scales.

She took a deep breath in, and moments later exhaled, where her breathing pattern became more slower and more consistent. Spyro in turn sighed a deep relief.

He then laid down. That whole event had left him exhausted so he just remained there. They were safe…for the moment. It was then he remembered of his mother's sacrifice, bringing tears to his eyes. The sun was still high in the air, and usually the soft feel of the grass would relax the dragon, bring him hope and revitalisation after the trauma of Convexity. But there was no hope, no reassurance for the dragon. Only the realisation that not everything will be alright.

Spyro laid there for what seemed like hours, simply staring at the passing sun until eventually a coughing sound is heard. Spyro quickly rose and turned his head to the awakening dragoness. She was coughing up blood but was moving and looking better than before. She too rose to her feet and tried getting rid of anymore blood lodged in her stomach. She practically got no chance to gather her breath as an overly-excited dragon tackled her back down and embraced her in his arms.

"Oaf!" She only managed to say.

"Oh thank the ancestors you're okay. If I lost you…"

"Easy Spyro…I'm fine, I think."

Regardless Spyro held on, For his own ease and hers. Though she wasn't complaining it wasn't exactly the comfiest position after just getting up.

"Spyro…could you let go please…It still kinda hurts."

Spyro quickly got off, worried the fact she mentioned it still hurt. "Sorry."

Cynder regained her footing and stood up to the side of the fidgeting nervous drake. She then gave a cheeky grin and instead pinned him to the ground. Causing him to yelp in surprise.

"It's okay Spyro…I'm fine…I'm fine." She said, giving him a small lick on the cheek. Her words soothed the emotional pain he feeling, like ice on a burn. She then wriggled to his side, wrapping her wings around him and planting her head on his chest. "I'm fine…"

They stayed still for a while, staring at the quickly disappearing sun. Right now, the world didn't matter, they were back home. And they had each other. Cynder then gazed up at Spyro.

"Spyro?"

"Yes Cyn?"

"Where is Saphira?"

Spyro simply turned his head away from Cynder and closed his eyes.

"Spy…I'm so sorry. I didn't realise…"

"It isn't your fault…"

Silence descended upon them like the ever-closing night.

"Sigh…I better go get some firewood, the night is approaching."

"The night can wait. Spyro just talk to me."

"Cyn, I want to stay and talk…but death is not I want to talk to you about right now…"

"Please Spyro just stay, I want to have you in my arms while you open up to me."

"It's my fault…I came back to save you…I never even did the same for her when I had the chance."

Cynder had no idea how to respond, it was such a delicate situation trying to help a dragon in self-blame and anger. But Spyro saved her from doing it.

"I was so worried about you, that I blinded myself. How am I meant to be a hero when I can't even save those closest to me…?"

"Is that what you are worried about? How you are viewed? Spyro your life as the purple dragon is over. You've done your destiny. You saved Warfang and they thanked you by deserting you. They have been living in fear for so long they don't know another way to live. Forget about them and worry about those who do matter. I'm sure you mother will want you to move on, just like I want you to."

"How can I move on? Everywhere I go someone I love dies."

"Spyro, I know how it feels."

"How? You've never had to watch someone you love die…All because I couldn't save them."

Cynder could feel herself getting angry as well.

"But I know what's to kill those with family. I've seen hundreds of horrified expressions of hatchlings as I mercilessly snap their necks in half right in front of them. Each time I did it was like watching a memory replay over and over, and I could do nothing but watch. You see Spyro, I do know what it is like. So stop wallowing in misery and remember that the past in the past and there is nothing you can do to change it."

"Cynder…I'm so sorry…I swear I didn't mean to."

"Save it Spyro, just go get the damn firewood and come back when you remember why we are here now and not stuck in convexity."

"Cyn…"

She simply made darting glances for him to go to the woods. Spyro sighed and got up, slumping his head and dragging himself over.

" _I didn't mean to be as harsh, but it was the only way to get through to him."_ She thought. " _I just hope it has worked. I also need to remember to ask him about that actually."_

Meanwhile Spyro had gathered largish bits of timber and balanced them on his back. And begun trudging back to where Cynder laid observing him.

" _I swear I didn't mean to make her mad…But she is right…if anything I don't know how she feels. She has reminded me of why we escaped, I just hope she understands when I tell her."_

Spyro bundled the wood in between them and lit it, and then awkwardly sat down the other side of the fire. He stared intently into it, avoiding Cynder's gaze. The sun had now met the horizon and was sinking behind it.

Cynder simply sighed and got to her feet, casually limping around the fire to Spyro, where she settled down next to him. Spyro simply quietly watched her, unsure what to say.

"I did mean what I said. I just didn't mean it in the way I said it. You did upset me a little, but it's only because I care for you Spyro…"

"You're right Cynder. And for that I'm sorry, sorry that I grew ignorant."

Cynder smirked "I would hardly call it ignorant, just caring for those who don't matter anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes Spyro…Just remember I am here for you."

"And I will always be there."

"About that Spyro. Can I, ask you something?"

"Anything Cynder."

"Back when I was unconscious, I had this…dream. Simply put you saved me from the golem."

"That wasn't a dream."

"No wait, hear me out. When you saved me you were in your darker self.

"Cyn…that wasn't a dream either…it…it actually happened."

"What?! But you said you got rid of it Spyro!"

"I only said it was contained. Hear me out please."

"Spyro, how did you lose control if you said it was gone. And how did you free yourself!" Cynder panicked, fearing she had missed something. "What did you do Spyro?"

"Cyn…please let me explain, I promise you will understand. Just calm down…just calm down."

"Sigh…okay Spyro. I'm listening…"

"After Saphira…pushed me through the portal it closed behind me. I was panicking and out of my mind. But it was then I heard a voice in my head."

"A voice?"

Spyro nodded. "Yes a voice, it was telling me to take control of my darkness. That is was time to take control and that convexity can be used for both destruction and healing. So, I listened and that's when I was surprised at my own transformation…"

"Wait so you knew that you turned dark? But you could control it?"

"I…yes, yes I could. It was then another portal appeared and I just went in…What do you think of it."

"To be honest Spyro…it scares me." This reaction caused Spyro to open his eyes. "I mean it could to be an attempt to take control itself. I've had many situations where the promise for power…is often not worth the cost."

"I…I'm sorry Cynder I didn't mean to scare you…"

"Just promise me you won't let it trick you again okay, as long as we are together…Please!" She said as she buried her head in his chest.

"Of cause, you know I never want to harm you."

"Though to be fair, I don't have to worry, now that we can move on…"

"Sigh…about that Cyn."

"What's wrong Spyro?"

"Before we left, before Saphira was taken to us, she asked if I could promise her one thing. To stop whoever is behind all this. And I just don't feel like I can move on until I do so."

"I should've expected it really…Just one thing though Spyro?"

"Anything."

"Is this what you truly want to do?"

"If you don't want me to I won't."

"No Spyro, I'm asking you if you want to."

"yes I do."

"Then I'm with you."

"You are? This does mean going against Draco…and the city seeing you as evil again."

"Ha! Nothing I'm not used to, plus as nice as Warfang is, it's simply too busy and nerve-wrecking for my liking. But seriously I mean it, I want to repay you for everything you've done for me. And I've said before the Draco I knew is gone."

"You don't owe me anything Cyn."

He was cut off as Cynder planted her lips upon his, surprising him. "This is for saving me. And this…is for everything else." She said, closing her eyes and bringing his lips upon hers once more. Even longer than before it lasted for. But eventually they separated before and Cynder gazed lovingly at her drake.

She then rested her head on his neck, joining him in gazing upon the stars. They had the luck of being deposited on top a hill with a clear view over the tree lines. The sun had gone down and was instead replaced by the midnight sky, sprinkled in stars.

"I'll be honest with you Spyro, the idea of settling down never really settled with me."

"Cyn...I don't want to be fighting for longer than we have to, I know I said we have to stop Draco…but that doesn't mean I want to continue fighting after that."

"I never said we had to fight, we could always just go and explore the world. Though I have been to many places in my short life, there is are still many fascinating places I haven't been to. Places that admittedly…Draco told me about."

"Sounds like a great idea Cyn…"

"Sigh…I always have them, don't I?"

"Have what?"

"The best ideas."

"Okay, now you are just milking it." Spyro grinned.

"And you always have to spoil the moment."

"Can't let you have all the fun."

"Night Spyro…"

"Night Cyn…"

Despite being under the moon's gentle gaze, the wind's breezy feel, the grass's gentle touch and Cynder's warm comforting body. Spyro remained restless. Every now and again his eyes fluttered open as he remembered the final events in convexity. Then he would shudder before trying to go back to sleep. Eventually Spyro gave up and without disturbing Cynder he lifted her head and placed it on the grass.

He then sighed and observed her, she looked so beautiful, her black scales reflecting and contrasting against the moon's rays. He turned and wandered to the edge of the hill where he could see far and wide above the trees, a world only creatures with wings could understand and appreciate.

"Spyro?"

Spyro turned and there stood Dusk. Fur still bristling in the wind and his Blue V as prominent as ever.

"Dusk?!"

"Shh…" He said, pointing to the sleeping Cynder.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to see how you are doing."

"We? You mean you and Dawn?"

"Yes."

"Then where is she?"

"Right here." She said from behind, startling the drake. "Hey."

"Oh hey."

Both Foxes settled down on either side of Spyro.

"We apologise now for the events that had happened."

"What do you mean?"

"The condemnation of you. It was wrong."

"Yes, sweetie we were both sad at what happened."

"Wait, you were there?"

"No, but news of it did reach us fast. But it's great honey you're out."

"How did you get out, if we may ask?"

"I…I don't want to talk about it if that's alright with you."

"Of cause we understand. Consolidation is a responsibility often passed on to mates. Presuming you are?"

"Not…exactly, I guess were a step closer but…"

"It's a slow process Spyro, don't worry though because it looks like you're going in the right direction."

"Before I forget, I never even got to properly thank you for helping me…it's come in use many times."

"No need to thank you, we were just helping out an old friend of ours."

"I never got to ask. How do you know Ignitus?"

"I personally do not know him but Dusk here has a history with him."

"I guess, but we don't have much time for another story."

"Don't be like that Dusky, you love telling stories. I know it's been a while but I'm sure she can wait."

"Dusky?"

"You have got me there Dawn. Very well I will tell the quick version since we are eager to see her." He stood up and begun pacing in front of them.

"Low on time?"

"The first reason why we came here was to see some friends of ours, it was then Dawn here could detect your presence so we decided to pay you a visit. So here we are."

"Come on, tell him the story already."

"What story?" Cynder interrupted.

"Cynder? I thought you were asleep?"

"I was until you took your warmth with you."

"Well, err Cynder this here is Dusk and Dawn. They were on their way to see a friend and happened to found me."

Cynder looked at the two foxes. Who in return bowed their heads.

"Cynder."

"Hang on, Spyro's mentioned you two before. It's nice to meet you."

"If you would like to join us, I was about to tell Spyro of how I knew Ignitus."

"I would love to." She said, lying next to Spyro, who in return put his wing over and flexed, bringing her closer.

"I think we are ready."

"Very well. Our species as a whole are rare, reasons? Unknown. My story begun before the dragon-ape wars, when I was but a cub I was abandoned on the front steps on what was once your temple. Ignitus took me in and raised me. He taught me things a normal cub or hatchling would not know. Many years later I received a vision form the vision pool. It was there I saw Dawn."

He said looking at her, who just gave back a friendly smile.

"It was then after I told Ignitus of the vision, and he return told me that where I saw was none other than Quakedor's Claws, a barren wasteland plagued by common earthquakes. I wasn't sure why I saw it…but I did. I made my way there immediately there, where eventually I found the barren wastelands. Though not very big it's the complicated mess of ravines that infest the place that makes people get lost. Luckily Ignitus taught me the skill of Star-gazing, so I never got lost. I found my way to what appeared to be a large altar in the centre, ravaged by constant earthquakes but ultimately intact. And further beyond in the centre I could see a fox taking on a huge dragon. In normal circumstances the dragon would win. But this fox…more specifically the fox I saw in my vision…I looked closer and it and it was Dawn."

Again, Dawn gave a cheeky smile.

"Both She and who I presumed could only be Quakedor were engaged in combat. Now I have heard of the rumours surrounding him, how he is one of five dragons. The pure ones they refer themselves. Quakedor being the 'pure' one of Earth, being surprisingly the weakest of them. They five combined though are said to be connected to the Dark Master. But I am going off topic. I ran in to help her, my vision obviously foretold that unless I intervened Dawn would've lost. For quite a while we battled. Until eventually one of Quakedor's Earth spikes caused the ground beneath his temple to crack and give way. And due to the immeasurable number of ravines, especially around the temple it created cracks beneath. The temple simply couldn't hold on, so it, along with Quakedor tumbled down the edge. We fled the tumbling debris, we didn't know each other but regardless we trusted each other enough to stick together. So, as the last of the temple collapsed we leapt for safety. I did not know what we had accomplished but even in the bad condition we were in Dawn looked happy at her progress."

"And I still am, considering I also met you." Dawn said. Dusk nodded back.

"What happened to Quakedor though I do not know. We made our way back through the barren lands after I told Dawn of my vision. She in return told me of her reasons, and it seemed we shared a common goal. I offered to take her back to temple to see if Ignitus could install some information upon us. However, upon leaving Quakedor's Claws we collapsed by a road due to thirst and the wounds we had sustained. It was known as the barrens for a reason. It seemed Dawn here had underestimated the size of the place and didn't bring enough supplies for her journey."

"It looked a lot smaller on the map…"

"And my supplies weren't meant to last two people…So we laid there until we were saved by, surprisingly a convoy of ape traders who had just came from Warfang."

"Apes?" Spyro asked. He had always suspected there were apes out there that didn't fall into the same greed as those he has encountered before but at the same time he hardly thought of it.

"Indeed, this is actually a story I told Sparx during your time in the Spirit Crystal. We were looked after by a wise old ape of infinite wisdom."

"*giggle* Aren't you stretching it a little there honey?"

"Sigh…Average intelligence compared to us. Buts she did have a wide knowledge of medicines. In fact, we were on our way to see her. There I go again, getting off topic. So, after we arrived at their underground city."

"Wait the Apes have a city?"

"They have albeit a small one, but after we had met the city leader, who gave us beds for the night and directions back to the temple in the morning. And when morning came had supplied us with enough food to last us for a week. It only took us six days to get back to the temple. Where I introduced Dawn to Ignitus and together we told our next move and asked if he knew anything about them. But alas he didn't. But regardless he had encouraged us to not give up and what we were doing where for the right reasons. I asked him if there was anything I could do to repay his hospitality. He simply replied with 'If the time comes, to answer my heed.' At the time, I didn't understand. But I nodded regardless. And the rest they say is history."

"And I take it that favour…was to help me?"

"Indeed it was, I'm not sure how or why he knew, but perhaps he too once had a vision."

"Thank you for sharing that. It has helped me…" Spyro then looked at Cynder who smiled and nodded. "Us…"

"I'm glad it has, and it is good seeing you Spyro."

"And you too Dusk and Dawn."

"One last thing Dusk, before you go, do you know the way back to Warfang?"

"Warfang? Would it not be best to avoid that place?"

"We've got…erm…unfinished business there."

"Very well, we do but you're not going to make it, not in Cynder's condition, she looks like she needs a few days' rest in a proper bed. To be fair you both look exhausted. Had the journey in Convexity been a rough one?"

"Sigh…it has."

"Let us not go into detail. Perhaps though if Dawn agrees?"

"I am honey."

"Agrees? To what?"

"Would you two like to accompany us to Stonecross? The last Ape city and refuge?"

"If Cyn- "

"We would love to."

"Then it is settled, In the morning we shall set out in the morning and be there by midday."

"Now that you've two had been so kind to set up a campsite, you wouldn't mind if we barge in?"

"Of cause not."

"Then let's get some sleep."

They all nodded in unison and wandered back to the campsite.

"One last question Spyro?" Dusk asked.

"Of cause."

"Do you still regret all that you've done?"

"hmm? Oh no. I do not, I now know it doesn't matter what colour I may be, or what powers I have, what matters is who I have with me and how my actions affect them."

Dusk just smiled as they looked at each other.

"What was that about Spyro?" Cynder whispered.

"Just a conversation we had once…"

"Okay…Night Spyro."

"Night Cyn."

 **First thing first, I couldn't just let Cynder die. Though many of you already believed this I bet. Or that some of you may have hated me for making it seem so. But I assure you Cynder did not just live because of negative feedback. I just wanted to play on your emotions of your love of the character of Cynder ;) But with that out of the way how will Stonecross react to the purple dragon? Also, I am on the lookout for constructive feedback.**

 **Thanks to all again that take the time to review.**


	18. The Ember of Love

**Before diving in readers why not follow the story if you're enjoying it or you haven't done it already, it's a simple 5 second job but it helps me and the story a lot and gives me the confidence and enthusiasm to always try my best. And thanks to all of you that have already done it really does mean a lot to me even if I don't always express it. Thank you all.**

The Ember of love

Cynder woke up the next morning, and already the sun was high in the sky. She flickered her eye lids open and already saw Dawn observing Spyro and Dusk as Dusk carefully instructed Spyro on the proper way to cook Pheasants. It looks like they had caught five of them She planted one claw on the ground and carefully got herself to her feet.

All three noticed and turned their heads.

"I've got this." Dawn said, hopping over to Cynder's side. "Easy there girl, you look like you've taken a beating."

"Thanks, but I think I've got this…" Cynder replied.

Dawn stood back and sure enough Cynder got her feet herself and wondered over to Spyro's side.

"Looks like you've gotten the hang of it Spyro. Nice work. How long would you say till it's ready?"

"In a few moments, after I saw Spyro nearly engulfing the poor things we spent this morning hunting I had to step in."

"Again? Really Spyro?" Cynder laughed.

Spyro took a quick moment to stop his fire-breathing. "It's harder than it looks okay."

"He has improved to be far, he just needs to control his energy for tasks such as this…Spyro I believe it is done now, you may stop."

"Phew…that takes a lot of energy."

"Then go and replenish it, I do believe recalling seeing some green crystals amongst that pile of rocks down there."

"Thanks, I'll be back in a moment, start eating without me."

"Don't worry Spyro darling we might have to, and if you're not quick enough we might have to eat yours as well."

"Hey that's not fair!" Spyro called out as he ran down the hill. Earning a snicker or two from the group.

"You should eat up as well Cynder, you're going to need your energy for today as well."

"Right, to be honest I haven't had pheasant before. Is it nice?"

"Just try it, and if you like it eat it, wouldn't want to let it get cold already."

"That's true."

Cynder had gotten through half of hers by the time Spyro came back up the hill panting.

"I don't know why…I didn't just…fly back up…" He wheezed.

"Come on and your pheasant already Spyro, it's delicious."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Spyro munched enthusiastically on his, while Cynder, Dusk and Dawn finished theirs off.

"I'll carry the last one and we will have divide it when we are half way. Until then are we ready?"

"Hold on, I'm still finishing mine up."

"Come on Spyro, any slower and we might leave you."

Spyro ate the rest of his pheasant in one bite, puffing out his cheeks while chewing it vigorously. He then swallowed. "…bad idea."

Cynder just rolled his eyes. "I think we are ready now." She said, spreading out her wings.

"I would highly advise you not to do that Cynder. It will only do more harm than good."

"But it'll be quicker, the sooner we get there the sooner I can rest."

"That maybe so but you won't be getting there at all if you suddenly plummet out of the skies."

"Sigh, okay I'll walk."

"It would be for the best. Dawn and I will be scouting up ahead, these lands are still riddled with Malefor's forces. But I'm sure Spyro will help you."

"Of cause." Spyro replied as he placed his wing over her as they started climbing down the hill. Dusk immediately went ahead of the group.

"How is that meant to help me Spyro? *snicker*"

"I don't know…" He then took his wing back off.

"I didn't say for you to let go."

Spyro just looked back her baffled, while she just sighed.

"You're hopeless at this romance stuff aren't you."

"We'll you're not exactly making it easy."

"Sigh…" She than wrapped her tail around his, surprising him at first but quickly he relaxed. "I suppose that will do for now."

"Don't worry Spyro dear, us girls are complicated creatures, I'm sure soon enough you'll know how to please her." Dawn added, before running to catch up with Dusk

"I hope so."

"Don't worry Spyro I'm sure we'll get there; you always find a way."

Due to Cynder's late awakening It had gone a couple of hours past midday when they were half way. They stopped for about thirty minutes to allow Cynder to rest. There they divided the Pheasant and had a snack of it before continuing. Four hours later they arrived, the sun had started getting very close towards the horizon. They entered through a thoroughly bashed gate that stood over a similarly crumbled wall. They continue through until they had gotten to what looks like the centre of the city. what looked like abandoned buildings. They were a mixture of stone and a cross between the structures in Warfang but the placements of the cheetah village; scattered around without much correlation with each other. Overall it wasn't particularly big; only about a quarter of Warfang but still looked like it housed both apes and dragons. They weren't particularly tall but they still overlooked the four. Behind it all lied a steep hill, not steep like a sheer cliff but still difficult to navigate.

"We're here…" Dusk announced.

"We are? Then where is everyone?"

"This is old Stonecross, much like your abandoned ruins in Warfang. It looks like the years of war hasn't been kind to it."

"Wait, then where is the new city?" Spyro asked.

"Inside the hill of cause, though it lacks sunlight it is a more easily defendable location, especially against those in the air. And they simply lived so long under it they are more accustomed to it than they are on above ground."

"Why don't they come out? The war is over…" Cynder added.

"This is from a war long ago, even before the dragon-ape wars. They simply don't trust the outside world that much. Perhaps you should ask the elders their true reasons."

While they had continued talking something caught Spyro's eye. He turned and could've swore he saw a silhouette of something glimmering disappear around the corner.

"Are you okay Spyro?"

"Yeah…" He turned back to see the three others looking at him. "Sorry I thought I saw something, it's okay."

"Okay. Let's go- ". Before she could finish her sentence a bright blue light struck the ground and from it a blue barrier formed, encircling and trapping them in the middle. A pure white ape commander appeared from behind a stone coin shaped statue with a cross etched out of it, covered now in moss and dampness. walking slowly towards the top of the stairs. And behind him half a dozen small apes came charging out to his side.

"I thought you said these apes won't attack us." Spyro panicked. Recognising the kind of magic being used.

"No, something is very wrong."

"Well I for one am not hanging around to find out."

But before Cynder could react an ugly blade came clanging down, bouncing off the barrier and too the ground. Attached to the ugly blade was an even uglier grublin. As it growled in disapproval.

"Ancestors have the Apes and Grublins teamed up?"

Her question was quickly answered as she saw a small ape satisfyingly flatten the grublin, before grabbing another and throwing it to his buddy.

"What is going on?"

"It appears we have walked into an ambush."

"Of who's though?"

"The grublins of cause. The apes are citizens of Stonecross."

To add to Dusk's point many grublins had either scrambled out of the buildings or dug up from beneath the earth and had begun charging towards the ape-grublin skirmish. However, several big apes had also came out of hiding. As they took to the roof tops and balconies and begun bombarding the grublins with sticks of dynamites. Exploding them into sticky sludgy puddles of dead skin. It was chaos and mayhem but slowly the grublin numbers begun diminishing. There were a couple of dead small apes lying on the ground but it was clear they were better trained than the rogue grublins. The Great ape was simply crushing them all, using his extreme bulk and flattened two of them under his arm. Then swinging his fan and sending one flying into another grublin. Then finishing them off by slamming his fan into the ground. Sending out a light blue wave that expanded outwards slicing several more grublins.

The remaining grublins that now stood before him as he casually walked over looked unsurely at each other before hastily diving back into the ground. Soon after the other grublins begun following suit and disappearing into the earth beneath.

The Apes gave one more look around just to be safe before regrouping with each other, gathering in smaller groups and talking. While a big ape was giving the battle report to the great ape.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have lost Blunttooth and Silvereye." The Ape leader commented.

"Casualties of war unfortunately, there will be time to mourn them." He then trudged over to where the four still awaited inside the barrier. Unsure but ready for what could happen next. The ape then dispelled the barrier, giving the occupants more room to

"I apologise now for this; it was a necessary protection against the grublins."

"Your actions are understandable Commander Blizzardclaw. An apology is not needed. Instead you have our gratitude and apologies for your dead comrades."

"They are not required; they are unfortunately aftereffects from Malefor. Grublins had recently taken hold of this area, and we had constantly been battling them since. Regardless it is good to see you both Dusk and Dawn. I also see you have brought some unexpected visitors?"

The formality of the ape astounded Spyro, he easily stood out amongst apes he has fought and could even be compared to likes of Terrador in discipline.

"They have their reasons; all I ask is you can supply them with a bed for a few nights. They have been through a lot, especially Cynder here." Dusk said, indicating to the injured dragoness. "A few nights are all I ask and they will be on their way without causing any trouble."

"I'm not sure why you're worried!" The white commander laughed heartily. "A friend of yours is a friend of Ours, especially considering they are also heroes."

"Wait?" Cynder suddenly questioned, "You're not upset at us?"

"Upset, about what?"

"All…all the other apes. What we did to them?"

"Though I hate to admit it, they made their choice…and paid for it. Greed is a lust that has a price… unfortunately I am only an opinion of what should be done with you two, this is a subject to be taken up with the elders. We will escort you to them now. Greatshrub, Needlefang, take the dead to the infirmary."

The two small apes nodded sadly, carefully lifting the bodies over their shoulder and carrying them with dignity. Yet again Spyro was left speechless. The care and emotion they had expressed, was nothing Spyro had ever seen from these as a species.

They followed the Ape into a hole at the back of the city, leading down a large series of stairs. It was only big enough to fit a one dragon down at a time. They continued down for what seemed forever until they arrived at an opening. It was inside that Spyro and Cynder were astounded. The cavern could only be described as gigantic, stretching several hundreds of feet to the ceiling, where in the air several dragons wheeled around and even a couple of dreadwings. A bright glowing sphere hung from the very centre, illuminating the entire in display of golden piercing lights. However, the city could unfortunately be described as tacky, it wasn't the prettiest city compared to Warfang, and none of the buildings were particularly tall. In a way, it could be described as sturdy, it got the job done and in a peculiar way felt like home. Above the buildings lied a complicated spider web of plank bridges, giving apes easy access to each rooftop. There was however a large spherical building stood over the rest in the centre, it had an open roof and looked quite like a Stadium.

"Wow…I would've never imagined a city underground, but why are there dragons here?" Spyro asked.

"We have a mixture of dragons here. There are veterans, we took them in during your wars, and even after the wars passed, they simply stayed. Not we have a problem, they in return had helped us. There are also youngsters around your age wandering around. But other than that, is it. We are small in population but strong in community."

"So I guess you're very much like Warfang."

"I doubt that ha!"

"Okay, but where are we going?"

"That building right there, used to be where we used to hold the Ape games, but now due to a lack of competitors it serves more use as the council's hall. Dusk, Dawn you may depart, I shall take care of your friends. Men you may also depart to your stations. You will know when you can depart. And return home."

"Thanks Blizzardclaw, gentleman as always. We have a friend we must see. Spyro, Cynder we shall see you two darlings later. Cya for now."

With that the foxes and most of the apes detached from the group and made their own way to the rooftops. While Blizzardclaw and two of the leaders guided Spyro and Cynder to the Counsellors' stadium, following the maze-like streets until they found the entrance. They enter through a thick archway. Inside they found four more ape commanders, each a different variation of brown. But the way they sat in a semi-circle reminded them remarkably of the guardians. They each carried a fan of their own colour; red, yellow, white and green. Spyro presumed each for an element. Leaving Blizzardclaw with light blue for ice.

"Master Blizzard Claw, I hope things have gone well?" The middle one carrying the Electric fan.

"Afraid not, we lost two more of our own."

"Sigh…They will be honoured with the rest at the end of the month. But I see you have brought two more dragons before us."

Blizzardclaw joined with his masters upon the thrones they sat. "They had arrived with Dusk and Dawn. And wish to seek shelter here for a few days."

"The foxes had arrived? That is good news indeed. But Spyro, Cynder, if the rest of the Council agree we shall grant you residence and a place here if you wish."

Simultaneously all the great apes raised their fans.

"Then it is agreed, for as long as you like you can remain."

"Really?"

"Indeed, if anything we are honoured by your presence."

"Honoured? That's a word I haven't heard for a while…"

"If you're concerned about the events of Warfang and your disappearance then you need not to worry, we do not believe their distrust. Consider yourself innocent."

"Innocent?! How? _They don't seem to know of what happened in Warfang to do with Prowlus…"_

"It is a long complicated system. And one we do not have time for."

Spyro's eyes lit up a little, knowing that there are people out there that accepted the truth. Despite Cynder's scowl yesterday she also held a secret hope that the people of Warfang could learn the truth. Cynder smiled brightly as well, she knew how much being seen in a positive light meant to him and to know that Spyro wasn't guilty, meaning he could be seen as a hero that he truly is.

"Spyro?" A female voice called out in disbelief. A voice Spyro hadn't heard in over four years. All people in the room turned towards the disturbance. And there half hidden in a doorway was the pink dragoness. "Is that really you?". She steps into the stadium, where Spyro could clearly see her pink scales in the light.

"Ember?!" Spyro squeaked, unable to believe the sight of her.

Cynder was surprised as well, at how they know each other.

Ember Carefully inched forward. Her heart shaped tail flickering nervously behind her. She had matured a lot since Spyro had last saw her, her chest had grown bigger and outwards, and had a slightly bigger build than Cynder. But regardless she looked very beautiful with her innocent ocean eyes and emerald pendant around her neck. Her scales polished flawlessly. It was clear she had put a lot of work into her figure, to keep it as shining and alluring as possible.

"It really is you. Four years I had been searching, and I've finally found you" she said. Tear's slipping from her eyes as she hugs the drake, much to the slight disapproval of Cynder. To her there was something more, something more than friends reuniting.

"You know him Ember?" Blizzardclaw asked.

"Know him? I'm his girlfriend, or at least I was four years ago."

Cynder narrowed her eyes _"Who is this dragoness to randomly claim to be his girlfriend right in front of me?"_

"We were never-"

"If that's the case perhaps Spyro wouldn't mind be settled in with to you Ember? I'm sure he would appreciate you giving him a tour of the city while Cynder rests."

"Yes!"

"Then it's settled. Ember you will escort Spyro and Cynder to their residence now, if they need anything you come and tell us."

"Come on Spyro! There's a really romantic place I want to show you!"

"Ember…you're just showing us to our residence."

"Oh Spyro I've missed you so much, just think of all the things we are going to have now we are together again."

"Ember…"

Cynder could feel each of her words punch her in the guts, and she was not liking it one bit. The three of them walked out of the stadium. Spyro felt at unease and annoyed as Cynder possessively placed her wing over him and coiled her tail around his. But somehow Ember still didn't quite get the message as she kept ranting on.

"Ember!"

"Yes Spyro?" She said, fluttering her eyelids.

"It's great seeing you, it really is, but can you just show us to your house."

"Of course Spyro, I got a space in my house for you and your friend."

Things couldn't be more awkward…But Cynder had enough.

"Friend?!" Cynder said through gritted teeth, "I think if you looked closely, you will see we are more than friends…"

"Hmm?" Ember pretended to look at them together. "Oh if I wasn't so happy to see you Spyro I would've guessed you two were dating."

"Ember…that's because we are."

"Oh? silly me. I just never would've thought you would fall for the terror of the skies. Come on I'll show you to my house." Before Cynder could remark back Ember trundled off taking to the sky, flying to the end of the winding street. She then landed in front of what Spyro guessed was her house. She then waved back to them. Indicating for them to follow. Spyro sighed while Cynder gritted her teeth.

"There's no point Cynder, she has always been like this."

"When was you going to tell me she was once your girlfriend?

"What? She was never my girlfriend."

"Then why did she say it?"

"Because she was obsessed with me…she still is and it just drove me mad. I knew her before I even knew you back in the swamp and even then, I avoided her as much as possible. She kept fantasizing about how we were going to get married back when we thought we were dragonflies. Planning out a wedding before even knew what one of those were. It was just a constant headache every time she found me. Sparx would bail and I was just stuck there. Sigh…though I guess she was a friend at times. But nothing more ever."

"Oh jeez, that is certainly mad in love…Spyro…you don't have any feelings for her, do you? In the same way, you have them for me?"

"Cyn, you were and will always be my first love."

That, was the answer she needed to hear. "Okay, that's good."

"I promise you Cyn, as soon as you get better we will be out of here. Until then we will have to put up with her…"

"You're right, come on the sooner we rest the more time we have together."

Spyro nodded back, as both hurried over, back to the annoyance of Ember.

"What were you two talking about then? Wedding plans? Children? Because when me and Spyro were together we talked about those all the time before he disappeared."

Cynder simply snarled again.

"Jeez she's a mean one Spyro, are you sure she's the one for you? Because you know I'll always be available to you baby."

Spyro just shook his head in annoyance and disapproval.

"Ember, could you just show us our room please, Cynder is overdue for a rest and I'm personally tired as well."

"But what about the tour, there is a very romantic place we could spend the evening at.

"Of cause Spyro, since there are only two beds though You can share mine. Cynder can have the other in the other sleep room."

Spyro didn't utter another word, but knew that in his sane mind, this wasn't going to happen.

"Hang on, before we go in…"

Both dragons just looked at her annoyed.

"Three, two, one…"

And as if by coincidence the bright sunlight emitting from the hanging sphere dimmed down to a white moonlight glow.

"What was that?" Spyro asked.

"It's a sun dial silly. It corresponds to whether the sun or moon is up. Emitting different types of light. Yellow for sun, white for one. If it was yellow all the time we wouldn't be able to sleep. There was a weird one once before four years ago where it flashed black for a breath moment. Very peculiar."

"Oh, that makes sense, I haven't seen anything like it before.

"it's very romantic isn't it-"

"Yes is it." Cynder interrupted, stealing Ember's thunder.

"Right…perhaps we should go in. Then tomorrow while Cynder rests I can show you my favourite spots of the city."

They entered the house, it was originally designed for apes, but the furniture inside had been replaced by dragon furniture.

"Cynder that over there is room, please close the door behind you. Spyro, our bed is over there."

"Thanks Ember, but I think I'm going to join Cynder." Spyro said, heading for the door.

However, he then felt a pink claw grip around his left foreleg.

"And I think as since I officially live here, I make the rules. And I say you will sleep…with me. Come on." She said, tugging on his arm.

"Fine…" He said, snatching his foreleg back, "just give me a moment to say goodnight to Cynder."

"Sure…But you better be back in 10 seconds, you're the first dragon to get the pleasure of sleeping with me. Don't ruin it.

" _Arrogant bimbo…"_ Cynder thought as Spyro approached.

"Ten minutes." He whispered to her. Before giving her a quick nuzzle goodnight.

"Night Spyro, cya in the morning."

"Come on Spyro! In bed now!"

Spyro nodded back to Cyn.

"Coming…"

Spyro wandered over to the bed and instead curled up to the side of it. While Cynder wandered into her room and left the door open just a crack. She sat in and it was almost completely barren apart from several windows allowing the artificial moonlight in. There wasn't even a bed inside, it was cold and dark.

"At least I have a roof over my head…And Spyro will be here shortly." She hummed to herself.

Meanwhile Ember had just scowled Spyro again.

"What are you doing, I said in the bed. Not beside it silly dragon."

Spyro sighed but still obeyed, moving himself onto the bed. Where Ember didn't hesitate on curling up passively around him, laying her head on his chest.

"Err Ember, could you perhaps move your head elsewhere please, it's kinda uncomfortable."

"You'll get used to it."

"Please?"

"Sigh fine. But only for tonight." She shifted her head so it laid slightly on the edge of the bed.

"Night Spyro…"

…night…"

Ten minutes' pass and Spyro remained awake. It was then he made a move, carefully standing up and putting a claw over the sleeping dragoness. However unbeknownst to him the dragoness and sneakily coiled her tail around one of his legs, so if he attempted to move in it would alert her.

"What are you doing Spyro?"

"I'm err, checking to see Cynder is sleeping okay."

"I'm sure she's okay. Come on back to bed."

"I'm just going to make sure…"

"Back…to…bed…now. I'm not asking you."

Spyro closed his eyes. " _I'm sorry Cyn…"._ This was going to be awkward to explain in the morning…

 **Just when seems things can't get worse…Ember arrives to screw things up. But what does this mean for our duo? Stay around to find out.**


	19. Extinguishing the Flames

Extinguishing the Fire

Ten minutes was a long time for Cynder… especially alone on the cold bare floor. She kept awake and aware for the minutes, waiting as they ticked by for Spyro to appear. But her drake never arrived. It was a long night for her and by the end of it the light from the sun dial eventually turned yellow. She wasn't full blown exhausted as she managed to drift off several times, but she had certainly slept better.

Spyro also didn't sleep well that night, for multiple reasons, he was used to either sleeping alone or with Cynder. It was slightly too hot for Spyro's liking, considering she was a fire dragoness. The way Ember slept made it awkward for Spyro's positioning and she slept so closely to him he felt her heart beat. It was very fast and irregular, possibly because she was so excited to finally get to sleep with him after eight possessive years of waiting. He also felt very guilty for being unable to creep away. But every time he tried Ember somehow sensed it, like she had an Spyro detection system. And gripped her tail around his leg tighter like a chain. He had a lot of explaining to do…

Ember was the first to move eventually, standing up but keeping a firm grip with her tail. Spyro looked up at her and saw she was equally tired.

"Best sleep ever, wasn't it Spyro? I mean just wait until tonight, where we'll be sleeping closer than ever." Her voice hadn't changed; it was still the overtop slightly creepy voice Spyro knew those four years ago. "Spyro why did you leave me those years ago?"

"What do you mean?"

"Four years ago, you abandoned me, at the pinnacle of our love you left."

"We were never in love Ember… And I left because it was the day I learnt that I wasn't a dragonfly. I left to find out who I am. And I did, it was then I also learnt my purpose in life."

"Your purpose was to love me Spyro! We were raised amongst dragonflies but were meant to be."

"No we weren't…I'm with Cynder now Ember."

"But that can change Spyro, I love you more than anyone else and you know it. I know you better than anyone. I would give the world away for you!"

"But Cynder would help me save it."

"Spyro…I need you…"

"I'm sorry Ember, but I can't, not now." Spyro uncoiled himself of Ember's tail as she simply stared back at him.

" _They are only dating, but if they mate then I will lose my chance. I need to make a move now. Before she takes him away from me. There is only one for it…Cynder must go…then Spyro will be all mine."_ What Spyro hadn't realised, was all those years ago, Ember had spent each waking day and each sleeping night thinking about him. When she learnt of Spyro's disappearance she immediately went after him, but unable to find him or her way home, she wandered the realm until she stumbled upon Stonecross each step she looked around for the faint hopes of spotting her one true love. But hopes to turned to desires, desires into lust, lust…into madness. She had done well keeping her intentions to herself, but now Spyro is here, they're beginning to leak out.

Spyro wandered over to Cynder's room. He pushed the door open and Cynder craned her neck around to see him. Spyro closed the door behind him away from prying

"How're you feeling?" He asked.

"Honestly? No better than yesterday."

"I'm sorry for what happened, I tried to get away but each time I did she somehow knew. She looked pretty tired herself so my guess is she didn't sleep too well either, that or she purposely didn't."

"Sigh…she is persistent."

"More like obsessive…Spyro how long will we have to spend here?"

"I would say four days, but knowing you only three."

"You always know what to say don't you."

"I suppose I learn really. But my mother…step-mother…always told me I always thought before I said. While my step-father always said, I would get the ladies that way."

"They sound awesome. You know Spyro, you can call them your real parents, they were the ones that raised you."

"Hey Cynder, did you ever know your parents?"

"Sigh, I never told anyone this. But I-"

The door creaked open as the familiar pink dragoness stepped in. "Never told anyone what? Never mind I doubt it's important. Come on Spyro I've gotten Breakfast ready."

"Ember…Could you be anymore rude?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry yes. Cynder there is a café nearby for you to go eat at, I'm sure if you beg enough they might give you something. Afterwards me and Spyro are going to tour the city while you get some rest here in your room."

"I think I would rather explore it with Cynder if you don't mind."

"What? Come on Spyro, wouldn't it be more fun to explore it with your first girlfriend. I know all the best places in the city."

While Ember babbled on Spyro indicated at a window opposite the front door to Cynder. They quietly sneaked over and in two beats of their wings they flew out. Ember quickly turned around but they were already gone.

"Humph." She frowned. "Well played Cynder… Spyro mentioned he would rather explore the city with her. So, I should find him flying around at least."

Spyro and Cynder flew down the street to where Ember mentioned about the café.

"Good idea Spyro."

"I just couldn't stand it any longer."

"So we are we going?"

"To the café, it will at least give us some time alone."

"But how are we going to pay, I'm sorry but I'm not begging."

"Sigh, I hate to say this but we might have to rely on our fame this once."

"I understand. Come on we gotta at least try. If not, then we can just hide away for a couple hours."

"Okay, then let's go in."

Spyro entered first, while Cynder checked to make there was no scale of tail pink trailing them.

They entered the café, where Tables and chairs were scattered about in an organised mess. There was a group of four dragons in the corner same age as the two, with a couple of larger dragons and a few apes. Behind the bar at the back stood an Ape leader, busy laughing heartily at a joke one of the apes sat at the bar just told. Shortly after they entered the group in the corner stared at them, one gave a slight grin and a couple of apes going crazy with excitement.

Both dragons approached the bar and hopped onto a couple of stalls.

"Settle down you bozos! Well look at what we have here, a couple of washed up heroes."

"Washed up? We were only-"

"Ghahaha! I'm kidding ya, obviously you fellows came for my food. Gimme a sec."

"Well thanks."

"Don't mention it, first ones' on the house."

"Really, thanks."

The ape leader went to the back of the kitchen, and after a few minutes came out carrying half a small warthog on wooden plates, each with a metal stick piercing right through them.

"Now if you would just follow me I'll give these to you at better tables for your kind."

The two dragons followed and sat down at the table indicated by the ape.

"Tada! Now eat up! Eat up, lemme see your happy little smiles."

Despite the Apes lack of formality his cheery persona and welcoming humour really warmed to the two.

"What is this?"

"It's a spit roast of cause, you pick it up by the stick and eat. Simple as that."

"Certainly unique, and smells divine."

"Excellent! If you need anything else just say the name Stoveheart."

He then hopped back to the kitchen, leaving Spyro and Cynder to look curiously at this odd dish design. It was then Spyro noticed the atmosphere in the room darken slightly, even though the brightness in the café didn't but he also noticed four dragons approaching, the front one being a golden yellow like Spyro's underbelly, but he instead had a creamier underbelly and two sets of horns that went straight up with a slight zig zag. Spyro presumed him to be the leader. The next two were twins, more specifically a Fire male and Ice female duo. They were sniggering a little, but their motions were pretty much synchronised. They both had four short horns that stuck upwards. However, their scales were rather dull being a basic red and blue both with a bone white underbelly. The last one of them was a female, very slender like Cynder and too had two horns but a deep brown coating like earth and even deeper underbelly.

Spyro raised his head and turned his head, Cynder did the same. Several of the café occupants turned, curious why the room had suddenly quietened down.

"I see everyone either respects me enough to give me my space, or simply has bad taste in atmosphere. I do wonder which it could it be." The golden dragon sneered. He was slightly bigger and more muscular than Spyro.

"Well count the stars lucky." He pretends to adjust himself to look 'presentable.' _"Time to put my charms into practice."_ He wandered over to Cynder, or he would've if Spyro wasn't in the way. "Move it!" he yelled, as a single muscular paw slapped Spyro on the cheek, sending him sprawling off his stall and sliding into the wall.

"Spyro!"

However, a single quick twist of the wrist by the Black drake brought him face to face with Cynder.

"Why Cynder, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. But what is a lovely dragoness like yourself doing in a café like this? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is-"

"I'm fine Cynder…but what is your problem?"

"Quiet, While I court this beautiful dragoness."

Spyro, surprised at the comment, simply gave him the death stare.

"That is not how you talk to Spyro."

"My name, my beautiful Cynder, is Nimbus." He said, ignoring her comment.

Cynder just looked disgusted, and simply rolled her eyes and hopped of her stall and went around. But again, the black drake brought himself into view.

"What's wrong my Cynder? Does this drake behind you keep annoying you, follow me and I can show you a more pleasant time!"

"First of all, that drake behind you is my drake, if you even understand what that means and I would rather go back to Malefor than hang around with you or your underlings. Lastly I am not yours."

"I have always admired you Cynder, your defiance to the realm, your fighting, your beauty everything about you, makes you so desirable."

"Are you mentally sick or something?"

"What is wrong Cynder? Have my members upset in some way? I can even amend it. Just watch, then I'll whisk us away."

"Well for starters you did just hit me!" Spyro bursted out.

"Oh quiet you uncouth drake. I didn't ask you."

By now Spyro had at least gotten to the side of Nimbus, but Nimbus's spiky tail blocked the path, almost daring the purple dragon to cross. And just to be sure the twins had cornered Spyro.

"If you got a problem filth? Then fight me."

At these words the twins advanced slowly upon Spyro.

"Cynder, what is it you would want us to do with this annoying bug?

"Just get yourself and your friends out of my sight."

So, without uttering a word, Midna pointed towards the door and obediently the others left.

"Now, how about we go together My lovely Cynder. You and me go off into the distance together."

"Fuck off."

"My benevolent mistress, I only want to spend time with you."

He then leaned in close. "I want you…And whether or not you know now…but I can tell you will be mine eventually…"

Cynder just backed off. Too weirded out to speak.

"Time for you to head to class Nimbus? I just sent your friends that way. One more day and you'll have your time off." A young ape commander carrying a yellow fan said from the café entrance.

"Master Thunderstun? I mean yes sir. Time to go…But don't worry my lovely, we shall be united, Just me and you. But I must go, Me and my team have class to attend." He said as he left.

"Are you okay Spyro? You took a hard hit." Spyro did indeed was hurt, no blood but a glorious bright brown bruise had spread on his cheek.

"I'm fine…but he was just disgusting…"

"Please forgive for his actions; it is unfortunately a regular occurrence. Though mentally he is okay but where he lacks in intelligence he makes up for in combat."

"Hang on, you were there yesterday at the council meeting."

"I was, just came to check on you. To see how you two were getting on in the city."

"To be far, our experience here has had its ups and downs."

"Oh, has our city disappointed you?"

"No not at all, it's all actually really impressive."

"Hmm, okay then. I had also saw Ember earlier running to her lessons, did she give you the tour?"

"She didn't actually…"

"She didn't? Surprising, considering she is out top achiever, she did look very distracted earlier though. Anyhow in which case considering I have some free time I could perhaps guide you around?"

"I'm sure we would appreciate it, then Cynder can rest and I can catch up some sleep myself."

"Are you not sleeping well?"

"Not last night…things happened."

"Oh, okay. Well anyway shall we get this tour underway? The first point of interest I want to show you is a far distance on the other side of the city."

"Also Master Thunderstun? If we may can we ask you some questions."

"Well of cause! Ask right away." Thunderstun eagerly replied, delighted in being able to pass down some of his knowledge.

They headed out the door and begun heading back up the street.

"When we first encountered your people, they were completely different to those we had encountered before…they were…were-"

"Educated?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Well that is due to the way we run our city; the secret to our success. We have studied the way Gaul had lead his apes, they had numbers and strength, but they lacked several key components that we have, intelligence, order. But most importantly; discipline. Without Discipline your allies are effectively your enemies in the heat of battle. Discipline is what keeps your mind relaxed and composed, allowing you to see more than just your enemy, it allows you to see your allies, key weaknesses, simply the entire battlefield. We teach this through education, a system unlike any other. A strong mind is sharper than any sword, and when all your soldiers have a strong army, they become an army like no other, the kind that can't be defeated."

The way he described fascinated the two, like a story teller weaving his magic through the ears of children.

"Please go on." Cynder encouraged.

"Really? Then I will. Our system is a highly complex one, and teaches more than your simple combat. We also teach Geography, a knowledge of the lands, knowing how to survive and use the landscape to your advantage. History, great historical figures like Greybeard and Skullblade. We teach the children of the city their secrets of success, so that they may incorporate into themselves. But let us come away from education for one part, as it is only one part of our five-part system. We pride ourselves in our vast knowledge of out subject. Unlike your Guardians who try to spread their wisdom in all aspects of the city. I, Thunderstun am master and guardian of our city's Heritage. Master Blizzardclaw as you may guess is master of our city's Defence, training the guards in effective methods of dealing with opponents. Master Slabstone is ruler of our city's Architect. Mistress Windsong is head of our Healing. And lastly and by no means least is Master Scorchearth, who oversees the Education of our young ones. Together we form the Fives sages of Stonecross. Now I admit, I'm fairly new to my role, but I am aspiring to do well."

Throughout the morning Spyro, Cynder and Thunderstun simply wandered the streets, looking at key points of the city, mainly historical but still interesting regardless. They wondered the street until the sun dial visible to nearly the entire city begun pulsing light.

"Oh no. It's Midday! I'm late for the councillor meeting. Spyro, Cynder I'm sorry but I must depart." Thunderstun said, running off. It was always peculiar and funny seeing Ape commanders run, their legs were disproportionate to their rest of their body making them seem very top heavy.

"What are you wanting to do now Cynder?"

"Personally I wouldn't mind catching up on some sleep."

"Sounds like a perfect plan, but where?"

"Where else but Ember's house?"

"But didn't you say it was uncomfortable?"

"That won't matter when I'm sleeping on you."

"Sigh I hate to say it because were tricking her but it's the most ingenious spot, Thunderstun mentioned she was in lessons, but I'm not sure for how long."

"Let's go then, we might as well make the most of it, she does seem like the kind of person who would wake us up for no reason."

"She is. But to be fair to her, she isn't all bad."

"What do you mean?"

"She has saved me a few times from the other dragonfly kids…back when I was too scared to react."

"Spyro… why was you scared? You're bigger than the dragonflies."

"But they were scared of me, the teachers never trusted me and in a way, Ember was the only person I could call a friend besides Sparx and my parents."

"Whatever. Come on, the longer we waste the more I miss your warmth…"

"Is that all?" Spyro smirked.

"You know it's not."

Both dragons were about to make their way for Ember's home, hoping for as much time together before the pink bubble of jealousy ruined it. But before they could the familiar sight of the yellow fan-wielding ape commander came puffing into view, desperately, trying to catch their attention.

" **Recommended song – Two steps from hell – Black Blade)**

"Phew…I'm glad…I got you…before…you left…" He wheezed.

"Is something wrong master Thunderstun?"

"Just…give me…a moment…to catch…my breath…phew."

Thunderstun took this moment to gulp in plenty of air, slowing his heart rate until he could properly talk.

"You two are needed at the councillors meeting…"

"What? Why?"

"I'm not sure…but it's to do with Warfang and it sounds bad."

Both dragons simultaneously looked at each other and nodded.

"Show us the way."

"Right. I will."

The three took to running again. Heading for the Stadium. When they arrived the four-other ape sages had already arrived and debating. But they stopped as soon as the trio entered.

"Master Thunderstun, welcome back. I see that you have brought Spyro and Cynder with you." Scorchearth welcomed.

"We heard that you had some news regarding Warfang."

"We were sure you could enlighten us on that part? How did a psychopathic dragon fell an entire city?"

"What?!" Spyro just looked like he had seen the ghost of Malefor. Cynder could clearly see the unbelievability in Spyro's face. He simply just sat down on the spot, completely dismayed at what he had hear. "But how...?"

"Do you or do you not know anything about this?"

"But Warfang…It's impenetrable. Just how?"

"Aye I have studied the plans of Warfang, it's built to last that city, never had it once fallen." Slabstone inputted. "Though it seems that the one who did take it had studied the city's weaknesses inside and out."

"Reports say several skirmishes by outside forces had attempted to reclaim the city but they haven't even breached the city wall."

"What about the people?" Cynder asked.

"Taken prisoner I'm afraid, slaves for some unknown purpose."

"Draco…" Spyro hissed in spite. "He did this…"

"Draco? And who he might be?"

"The one who took the city, the one who had caused us all this pain and driven us here. Cynder remember back when I told you that Draco had deeper motives."

"Yes."

"This must be it! He plans on taking over the realm, he started with Warfang because he knew it was the strongest."

"Right."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of cause, let's go. We must stop Draco."

"Thank you Masters, but we must leave."

"Now hold on you two…we can't simply let you go now…" Windsong commented.

"What? But we need to, Warfang needs our help."

"You will only do more harm than good in your condition. Yours's especially Cynder."

"Then I'll go while Cynder rests, those people need help and we are the only ones that can stop him."

"We have heard of your deeds, legends how you two together could defeat thousand orcs. But the city of Warfang had designed to withstand ten thousand of them. We're not stopping you from going, only delaying. Which brings me to my next point. If the other councillors will allow me to take Spyro and Cynder with me."

"Of cause, this meeting is over. Spyro, Cynder, you will now accompany Mistress Windsong. We understand you want to help and are perhaps the most two qualified for this but you will not be able do anything if you're dead." Blizzardclaw added.

"Your right…but we need to go as soon as possible, the longer we wait the more the people suffer."

"And you will be able to young master. There are times when you strike your enemy head on, but there are times where you bide your time, strike when you are truly ready."

"Now come along you two, though you cannot do what you can't do now there are still things you can do, like prepare." Windsong announced.

"Right."

Mistress Windsong dismounted her throne and begun walking towards the entrance. Spyro and Cynder made their way down.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital. I am the sage of Health, and as that it is my duty to ensure the welfare of our people are fit and strong. But it is also there that we acquire what we seek."

"What is it?"

"You will see when we get there."

They continued along until they had reached an open aired hospital. Where several apes or dragons were seen sleeping or with injuries.

"As you can see we do get do get rather busy, especially with the recent infestation of the grublins. But here we are."

"What is it what you want to show us?"

"Tempestfur! Bring me a sample C-R-H-3."

The small ape nodded, running off to search several cabinets and draws for the unusually named elements.

"What is C-R-H-3?"

Its's an abbreviation of the crystal Cynder here will use. We use these as a sort of filing system for them. Such as the C stands for Crystal. The R stands for Red; it's colour. The H is for the attribute it provides, or healing in this case and the Three is for that it is the third crystal we have discovered with those characteristics. Each crystal we manipulate is given its own name."

A moment later the ape came back carrying a rather ordinary red crystal."

"What makes this one so different from the others?"

"The most common type, the regular healing crystal are ones you find naturally in the wild. The ones we have been altered. The one we have here is a slow releasing one. It releases its' energy upon the target accelerating the body's natural over a long period of time."

"Does it work?"

"It is still experimental but it has yielded positive results."

"If it will help I accept."

"Right Cynder, this will work best while resting, so try to get as much sleep as possible. And I cannot stress this enough but do not work overwork yourself! This whole process will require two days and over-working yourself will only ruin the process. So just take it as easy as possible and avoid any sort of labour such a combat, lifting or other such exercises."

"Understood."

"Now go home and get some rest, and Spyro, though you do not require one of these crystals you look like you need to rest as well."

"I do actually, come on Cynder let's go."

"I would also recommend you walk to be sure."

Cynder nodded. As both dragons started to walk away. They walked all the way back.

"God I miss flying."

"I know, so do I."

"What are you talking about, you can still fly."

"Yes but then I'll be missing out on you."

"That is true."

"But two more days and then we can go, I understand if you talking about anything other than Warfang…because I am."

"Sigh I am, I just never would've thought Draco would do such a thing."

"Cynder, can I ask you a serious question? I know you said it many times before but you still care for him?"

"The actions he had taken, they not the Draco I know. I do not know why he is doing this, but something must have happened to between when I last saw him those many years and now."

Spyro then realised something, a new angle of the problem revealed itself to him.

"Cynder, you don't suppose he was subjected to Malefor's manipulation? Like you were."

"Spyro that's it! During our separation, what happened to me must have happened to him! Spyro… we must save him."

At first Spyro was surprised at this request, but that effect quickly faded when he realised what she meant.

"So all we need to do is defeat him?"

"Exactly."

"Right, we can do this. _Don't worry Warfang, we coming to save you."_

They both continued down the road that had Ember's home inside, at this point they didn't care if she was in. They just wanted to get back to Warfang as soon as possible and sleep seemed like a good idea at the time. However, as they entered they didn't see a single thing moving and pink. But what they did see was some leftover breakfast.

"Want some lunch?"

"Sounds like an idea."

So, they snacked on what they could find left on the table, before sneaking into the room. Cynder then broke the crystal right next to her before nuzzling Spyro goodnight and curling up to sleep with him.

Spyro was having the most dream, it was just after they saved the world and they soaring the skies above Avalar. Once again celebrating their accomplishments. They both landed on the flat serene bright grass below. As the gentle wind blew between them.

"Spyro, have I ever mentioned what a handsome strong dragon I had always admired you as?"

"No?"

"Well it's true." Cynder seductively said taking a step closer to Spyro.

"Are you okay Cyn?"

"Don't resist…" She then forced her lips upon his, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Spyro just went rigid with surprise.

Cynder then let him go, starring lustrously into his eyes.

"Did you like it?"

Spyro didn't reply, he just stood there.

"Err…?"

"Spyro?"

Spyro blinked for a second, and when his eyes flashed open Ember was suddenly in front of him. Causing him to freak out and move back.

"Spyro!"

Spyro awoke suddenly from his dream. Gasping, but he was still in the same lit room. But the sun dial had turned white showing that it was now night time and it had been for several hours this time Ember was stood over him.

"Spyro." She hissed again.

"Ember? What are you doing?" Spyro whispered back.

"Waking you up of cause, now get out here."

"Ember…we seriously need to sleep. Now could you leave us be."

"Do you want me to drag you over? And wake her up? Anyway you shouldn't be sleeping with her."

Spyro looked down and Cynder's head now laid on the floor. She too was smiling.

"Fine…" He regretfully grumbled.

Spyro cautiously got up and skulked out of the room behind Ember.

"What is this about? Me and Cynder have got a very important task in two days and you're interrupting us."

"Important? Just the two of you? You make me laugh so much Spyro."

"You clearly don't understand how important this is."

"Oh come on Spyro, it's clearly not anything important if you're sleeping."

"Warfang has fallen, and only me and Cynder can stop Draco who is behind this. But right now, she needs to rest."

"Fighting? Spyro this is perfect, I am top of the class at combat you know. Why wait for her too get better when we can go together as we were meant to be and be back before she even knows."

"Because Ember this is personal to me and her. Now why did you wake me up?"

"To give you the tour of cause…"

"Thunderstun already did that…Cynder included."

"Hmm, but I bet he hasn't shown you everywhere."

"Ember, I'm simply not interested. Now please, we need to sleep."

"Oh come on, there is one spot I bet he hasn't shown you, come on Spyro."

"Ember, no means no, now I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay Spyro since I find your hard to get as cute as ever, I'm willing to make a deal."

"Ember…just no…"

"If you come with me to this one spot. I will allow you to sleep with her."

"I'm going to sleep with her anyway…"

"But remember Spyro, I make the rules in the house. And if you don't come I will wake her up." She teased.

"That's hardly fair."

"Your choice."

"Fine, but make it quick."

"Yay. You won't regret it Spyro. _Cause I know I won't…"_

Spyro rolled his eyes. " _Where have I heard that before…"_

Spyro regretfully followed behind Ember. They exited the house. Spyro was prepared to take off when Cynder caught him out.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Waiting for you to show me the place."

"I can only show you if we walk. The city is always more pretty from the ground."

Spyro growled, but obediently dropped back to the ground.

"Let's go…"

"There we go, isn't that nicer."

They walked down the street, Spyro tried trailing behind but regardless Ember refused to leave his side, making several attempts make contact with him. At first she tried resting her neck upon his. But he simply sidestepped. Then she tried wriggling her sneaky tail around his, but he quickly untangled them. Throughout the journey she made several of such attempts, and each time Spyro rejected her. They eventually climbed some steps, and at the top lied a small plateau that curved around a spring which had formed a natural pool.

"Is this it?"

"Yep, this is the city's natural water supply, we use it for drinking, bathing and all other useful things."

Ember then dived right in. Splashing and squirting some of the water out of her mouth.

"Come on Spyro, it's refreshing, it will help sooth that anger of yours."

"But we have arrived, you said when you show me you'll allow me to sleep undisturbed with Cynder."

"Come in, or I wake Cynder up."

Again, Spyro grumbled, he slowly dipped his toes in, shortly followed by the rest of him. But speaking of Cynder…he awoke shortly after Spyro and Ember had left, having noticed the absence of her drake.

"Spyro?"

She looked around, but there was no sign of him, she took note of the moonlight that shone through so they must of slept for several hours. She pushed the door too with her snout, and again there was no sign of either of the two.

"Where are they?"

Cynder checked outside the window, but all she saw was shadows and an ape guard. She leapt up and out of the window and approached him.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a purple dragon and a pink dragoness around?"

The ape simply pointed down the road.

"both of them?"

Again, he simply nodded back.

Cynder frowned. " _She thinks she can take my drake in the middle of the night? Well two can play at that game. And I know I will win._ " She thought as she stormed down the street, asking the occasional passer-by the same question.

Meanwhile Ember was having a lot more fun than Spyro, who was simply trying to keep away from her…without much success.

"Oh cheer up Mr misery. Hey I know what will cheer you up, come over here."

Ember leisurely swam to the edge of the pool that overlooked the city. They could see the stairs that had lead upwards to the spring, the stadium, heck even Ember's house.

By now Ember had asked several people who gradually guided her in the direction of the spring. She asked a young adult dragoness if she had soon the two. Who pointed up towards the steps. Cynder took one look before heading up them.

"Can we go now Ember? I have gotten into the spring and looked at the city."

"Your terrible at first dates Spyro, good thing I have us covered so it isn't a total disaster."

"Wait what? We're not on a date! You perfectly know Ember me and Cynder area thing. Why can't you just accept the fact."

However, she wasn't listening, she had spotted what she considered a truly unwelcome sight. Cynder was walking up the steps.

"No, she shouldn't be here. I need to hurry this up."

"Ember, what the hell are you talking about?"

Ember then begun looking at the plateau side and waving her arms around like a maniac. At her signal four small apes frantically came out of hiding, carrying unusual musical instruments. They had quickly gotten into position and begun playing a romantic song, at first rather badly but as they calmed down they began playing a little more in tune.

Cynder heard the frantic feet, followed by the music, confusing her even more. She begun hurrying her pace much to a annoyed Ember.

"What the hell is all this Ember? Just let me go home now."

"No! Gah! I have to do this now."

"do what?"

"This!"

Ember clutched Spyro's head in her talons and pulled him forward, forcing her lips upon his. His entire body to go rigid. She let go, and looked back at over Spyro's shoulder with a very satisfied grin. Spyro almost didn't dare to look, as he slowly turned his head to see Cynder, shocked beyond words jaw dropped and wide eyed.

"How do you feel know? Knowing that I have just earned your drake?"

"Sp-Spyro?!"

"Cyn?!"

 **Ouch, very cold move by Cynder. How will Cynder take this? And how will Spyro amend it? Stay tuned.**

 **And also please leave a review advising me on how you think I can improve my writing style. It not only benefits me as a writer but you as well as I can generate better and more interesting chapters for you to read.**

 **And if you haven't already don't forget to follow/favourite this story as 10 seconds of your time will help me and this story go a long way.**


	20. The Liar and the Victims

The Liar and the Victims

Cynder just stood there, as hundreds of thoughts refused to be put into words at what she had just saw.

"How does it feel now to have your drake stolen bitch? Because now you know how I felt for the last sixteen years." Ember sneered.

Spyro was the first to react, scrambling out of the spring and rushing over to Cynder.

Cynder just turned tail and ran back down the stairs, closing her eyes and whimpering. She wished to un-see what couldn't be unseen. But it was too late, this new memory plagued her mind as she tried running from the truth. She slid to a stop at the bottom of the steps, only to turn and continue sprinting down the street. Spyro followed in hot-pursuit, skidding to a halt at the bottom and quickly turning.

"Cynder!"

And much to Spyro's surprise she stopped. Spyro had to quickly halt himself before he collided into the back of her.

"Cynder, it wasn't what it looks like! She forced me to kiss her!"

"It makes perfect sense now. Why you defended her…Why you said you would go on without me…Why you suddenly upped and vanish. And now this."

"Cynder, Ember forced me there. If I didn't-"

"Oh don't blame this all on Ember! I know what I saw, the romantic setting, the 'romantic' moon. The kiss, heck even the music! It all seems too coincidental if you ask me."

"Please Cynder, just give me a moment to explain, you know I always have an explanation for my actions."

"Only when I've not been there, but I was there Spyro. I didn't see you push her away or anything!" Cynder screamed.

"Because she caught me by surprise!"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! I would thrust my tail into your chest, but I just don't have the heart, not anymore, not after you smashed it time and time again! I tried so hard to satisfy you, satisfy you in any way I could. And during these last few days I knew you loved me, but now…Fuck this, I've got nothing to say to you. I don't know what games you're playing in that fucked up mind of yours but I don't care anymore. Now why don't stay here with her while I go save Warfang and Draco. Because maybe then she'll learn to regret her decision as well."

Before Spyro could react, Cynder dissolved into her shadows, disappearing from sight.

"You did this…"

Ember at this point had caught up. Unsure whether to interrupt. This had certainly not gone to plan; her plan was to try and 'convince' Spyro to leave Cynder without her knowing. Where if Cynder was to confront Ember Spyro instead join hers.

"You crushed the heart of the one I loved because you just couldn't let go."

"Spyro! I swear I only did what was best for us!"

"Best for us? No Ember you deliberately broke us up because you couldn't put aside your jealousy. Now you see what has happened. Now you are hated by the one dragon you have 'loved' for the last twelve or so stupid years."

"Spyro…I'm sorry!" Ember had begun crying.

"For crying out loud. I'm going to find Cynder, and don't you dare follow, you've caused enough trouble."

Spyro stormed off, he had Cynder to find now. He kept walking, refusing to give the pink dragoness a second glance. He turned a corner but she continued to cry, wrenching his heart a way he didn't realise he could. The further away he walked the more guilt he felt. It wasn't her fault really, Spyro was the only dragon she knew for the first twelve years, and maybe just like him she was bullied for being different. It was only natural to for her to form such as romantic attachment to Spyro, she didn't have any brothers, sisters or anyone she could relate to apart from him. It was also of in Spyro nature to forgive those that had wronged him, especially if it wasn't particularly their fault. Take Cynder for example.

Spyro sighed, he possibly going to regret this. He turned around and calmed himself and reproached the bawling dragoness.

"Look, Ember. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I was…obviously angry at what you done. But I think I understand why you did it. And that is why I am willing to forgive you. I'm willing to be your friend."

Ember took a moment to look at Spyro in the eye, she was still tear-eyed and sniffling. But she still managed to speak.

"Rea-really?"

"Don't misinterpret this, there is still no chance for us to be together. But right now, I wouldn't mind be content with being friends.

Ember looked deeper into his eyes, in his very pure soul. _"There's no denying it, he is giving me a second chance. Maybe there is still a chance._

"Oh-okay."

"Good, but the first thing we need to do is look for Cynder before she does anything that strains herself okay."

Ember wiped away the last of the tears and nodded.

"Right. Ember you know this city better than anyone, where would a distraught dragoness go?"

"Erm…I don't know."

"Ember…"

"Maybe the Library, it's quiet but there are still people there to provide comfort."

"Okay, lead the way."

Ember scrambled to her feet. Spyro took this haste as a sign he had gotten through with her.

"Sure."

Both dragons leapt to the air.

"It's this way."

Both dragons took off for the library, it was nowhere near the size that dominated Warfang, but still it loomed over the other smaller buildings. Several floors tall and a hundred meters at the base all round. The walls were bear with a few windows scattered about allowing for the artificial light to enter. They wandered through the entrance, to the side a small ape sat quietly reading intently into a brown leather back book. Row upon row of tightly packed shelves raised to the ceiling adorned the place like a very organised maze, a small open hole in the centre of the room with a rickety ladder lead up through the floors. Multiple apes and the odd dragon wandered the isles.

" _I never would've thought apes would be ones to read- No Spyro focus. We need to find Cynder."_

"Okay, Ember we will divide up and search each floor. I'll take the second floor; you search this one. If you find her let me know first, and stay out of sight while I talk to her."

"Right. I'll start looking."

Spyro took off again and flew straight up the hole, and for two hours they searched each isle several times. While Ember searched more leisurely, not bothering to even fly. Spyro eventually flew back down and found Ember again.

"Did you find her?"

"Nope, but I was sure she would be here. It's where I would go."

"Of cause, what was I thinking. This is Cynder we are talking about; she wouldn't spend her time in a library.

"Hang on Spyro give me a moment."

Ember casually pondered over to the librarian still reading her book.

"Excuse me miss Bookworm."

"Ah Ember my little dragon, already getting another book? Or just stocking up for the break?"

"Not today Miss Bookworm. I actually came to ask you a question."

"Ask away my dear."

"Were looking for a black dragoness, magenta underbelly, and err thin body?"

"Oh, looking for a friend of yours?"

"Not…exactly, but I'm asking on behalf of a…friend of mine."

"Ah, I understand, but I haven't seen a dragoness of that description wander through these doors."

"Well thank you anyway. And cya later Miss Bookworm."

"Any time Ember." Bookworm said, raising her book again.

Ember wandered over back to Spyro.

"She didn't have information."

"As I thought. Come on, we have to keep looking. This is serious."

"Of cause…"

Both dragons head to the exit of the library.

Two hours before a fore mentioned Black dragoness had been skulking in the shadows, avoiding the searching eyes of Spyro.

She took to the alley ways, sneaking around and behind the houses until she came to a street. She poked her head around and looked both ways, no purple dragon or pink dragoness. The coast was clear. She crouched even lower and begun scuttling along the smooth grey stone below. She had gotten half way until the dragons from the café spotted her. And immediately they descended upon her.

"Ah Cynder my darling, coincidence to see you here, I was actually thinking of you before."

Cynder didn't even give them a second glance but instead sneaked across the rest of the floor to the other side of the street. However, the persistent group continued harassing her.

"I perhaps thinking we could do something just you and I? Considering there is no pestering purple dragon domineering you."

"Shh!" Cynder hissed. Keeping an eye out for coincidentally mentioned Spyro.

"Oh, feisty. I like it. What are you planning to steal?"

"Steal? How did you know."

"I know that pose all too well my darling."

"Whatever, I need a map to get to Warfang. Now leave me to it."

"A map you say? Why do you need a map when I know the way?"

"I'm not bringing you along. Your parents wouldn't allow it, and I'm certainly not allowing it." Cynder snuck closer to her target, she had chosen an open window big enough to squirm through. However, Nimbus slid his way in front of her, making sure he grabbed all of her attention with his bright golden scales."

"We don't have parents, we have only each other, as most dragons do here."

"Well I'm sorry, but right now I don't have the time."

"We know why you're going, we already overhead the sages and came to talk to you about it. It's just convenient we found you just before you left."

"It doesn't matter, I'm going and you're not stopping me or coming along. I will go through you if I have to.

"My lovely Cynder, we only wish to help."

"Are you the only one doing the talking?"

"My group share the same opinion, why else are they here?"

"Whatever, now move."

"If you don't bring us along, I'll tell the sages you are stealing…"

"…Fine, but your responsible for your own well-being."

"Then after we reclaim Warfang together we can celebrate our victory in peace."

"Just keep out of my way."

Cynder turned around and begun heading, and darted her head around. Keeping an eye out for Spyro.

"Where is the purple thing anyway?"

"Not coming…"

"Oh? Even better…"

"Shut up."

Cynder took to the air and soared the cavern air. Followed unreluctantly the same group who pestered her the previous day. But they did have a point, even if they didn't realise what it was. She was going to need all the help she could get. This is Warfang they were talking about, a city that hadn't fell until a few days ago. The only advantage she had was knowledge of the city's lay out.

" _There is no way I can sneak in. Draco knows of all the entrances. Maybe not all though."_

With a swift motion the five flew through the only entrance separating the city from the outside world. There were a few ape guards but they paid no head to the fleeting dragons, presuming they were simple rubble collectors. Cynder felt a slight twinge in her wing. Then she remembered.

" _I just hope this doesn't affect the healing."_ She then shook her head clear of those thoughts. " _No Cynder, you're stronger than that, you will be fine. You've suffered worse and you don't need help from anyone else, not even Spyro…Spyro…sigh. No, I caught him cheating on me, I don't need him."_

Cynder cleared her thoughts and narrowed her face, she had a mission to do. She had a home to reclaim and a friend to save.

"Nimbus, which way to Warfang?"

"I uh…I'm not entirely sure."

"You clot head!" The brown female called out. "It's north."

Cynder looked back at them, even she thought the insult was a bit harsh, but judging from their smiling grins they were used to it…it was going to be a long journey for her.

Meanwhile back at the library.

"Ember, anywhere else a dragoness like Cynder might go and let off some steam?"

"No…"

"Sigh… _If I were Cynder where would I be?"_

Before Spyro could finish his Rhetorical question a certain welcoming voice interrupted from above a nearby rooftop.

"Spyro!"

Both dragons look up to see Dusk standing on the edge of the building. As soon as he was acknowledged Dusk jumped down.

"Oh hey Dusk, have you seen-"

"Cynder?"

"Yes actually, have you seen her then?"

"I have, but you must hurry Spyro. As soon as I found her she was acting odd, I believe I overheard her mention about heading to Warfang now she was also accompanied by these other dragons."

"Oh no…Dusk, how long ago?"

"Two hours ago."

"No, no, no. I'm sorry Dusk but we must go now! Cynder is in trouble and I have to go save her."

"What is the problem?"

"No time to explain, Ember we need to go."

"Very well, take care and stay safe Spyro." Dusk left them to go find Dawn.

"Are you ready to go Ember?" Spyro had dropped his worried tone of voice and instead replaced it a more serious one.

"Wait I'm coming?"

"You are, you have gotten us into this mess so you're going to help get us out. Did you have any other plans; considering you don't have school for now."

"No." Ember squeaked. She was telling the truth, but she did not expect this. She wasn't scared of the outside, but the fact Spyro now wanted her to come came as a surprise.

"Then let's go, we need to stop her before she gets to Warfang.

"Okay."

"Crap, I forgot to ask Dusk about directions to Warfang."

"I know the way."

"You do?"

"Of cause. We learnt it in class."

"How far is it?"

"Two days, if we rush I mean."

"Okay that will save some time. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go, Cynder maybe stubborn, but she is far from incompetent. She will hopefully need to rest more than we do,"

"Are you sure about that."

"I hope so."

Both dragons took to the skies and set in pursuit of Cynder, they were two hours' behind but Spyro was by no means a slow flier. Cynder's sleek physique may make her more aerodynamic, but Spyro's muscles allowed him to put more power into every beat of his wings. Even Ember was a surprisingly good flier, only slightly falling behind the purple drake.

"Hey Ember?"

"Yes Spyro?"

"What did happen to you after I left?"

"Oh err…it's kinda long and embarrassing." She said, blushing a little.

"I'm listening."

"Long version or short version?"

"I guess the long version."

"Okay." Ember said excitedly, happy that her crush was taking an interest to her. "Shortly after you left I came looking for you, but only found your parents."

"And what did they say?"

"They told me what they apparently, what they told you, about how we weren't dragonflies."

"Bet that must've been a shock."

"Of cause it was, at first I thought they were mad, but then they began explaining, and things begun to make some sense. I then went to talk to my parents about it and since our parents are friends they tagged along while I went to ask them."

"Ember, I'm sorry for never telling you I left, it was just at the time I had learnt that after all this time my parents weren't my parents."

"Don't be silly Spyro, I can totally relate to that. Because when my parents confirmed I was not a dragonfly your parents pointed me to the direction where you went."

"And did you follow."

"Of cause, I couldn't just let you leave me with the future I had planned out for us."

"Ember…" Spyro dropped the subtle hint this was a topic Spyro wasn't comfortable with.

"Sorry…but for hours I followed the track. But you didn't exactly leave clear ideas of where you went so I wandered the swamp. Then the night came and I was lonely and lost, regretting my decision. My thoughts at the time were wondering why you left."

Spyro remained quiet.

"I stayed awake a lot of that night, there were a lot of scary howling going so I just stayed put, too scared to move."

"They were the apes."

"I had a feeling they were…sigh. But morning did eventually come and I resumed my search for you. But all I found was the edge of the swamp. Then I saw the most beautiful sight, hills upon hills of emerald green grass, with flowers of all colours scattered around. It was a lot more beautiful place, a place to suit me even."

"The valley of Avalar?"

"No, more open than it I think. Isn't Avalar surrounded by cliffs?"

"Yes."

"Ah, it definitely wasn't Avalar then, this was far more open. I wandered aimlessly completely amazed by all this beauty, so much so I didn't notice my stomach rumble. That certainly killed the mood. So, I went looking for food, but there wasn't any, not at least until I encountered this camp of Apes."

"Wait? That when you found Stonecross?"

"No not yet, this was one full of those smelly unruly ones."

"Then what did you do."

"I…I didn't have any money. So, I snuck into their camp and took some meat."

"Wait, you stole from the apes?"

"I didn't realise they were evil at the time…plus they didn't look like they would notice if it went missing."

"Then what happened?"

"I admit…as pretty as my scales are they aren't exactly very good at concealing me. I ran smack into the face of a short ape, knocking us both other. I think he was just as shocked to see me as I was to see him."

"Didn't you fight back?"

"No. I just gasped and fled right through the middle of the camp."

"And they didn't kill you?"

"They tried to, but I don't think they expected a pink 'blur' carrying a large portion of meat above them to come speeding past them, so I guess the shock I gave them gave me a few seconds' head start."

"To be honest, I think I would be surprised." Spyro said, trying to picture a frightened ape commander with their tiny legs.

"*giggle* Yeah but it was still scary. I just ran, and eventually I lost them, but man they're persistent."

"How long did they chase you for?"

"I dunno, two days? Day and a half? But eventually I came across an abandoned city."

"Old Stone Cross?"

"Yes, old stone cross. It was there I encountered more apes. And I thought I was dead."

"But...?"

"But instead they begun fighting the apes that were chasing me. I was so confused. Why were they fighting each other when they were the same species? But I didn't have time to answer when the apes that protected me scared off the others. One in particular, Blizzardclaw made sure I was alright. I was beyond terrified, but behind his bulky exteriors hid a kind smile."

"I bet that surprised you."

"Of cause it did, all I had seen so far was only savagery. Blizzardclaw took me to the city, where I joined others like me, children and adults who got lost during the wars. It was there I spent the last four years in education being top of all subjects, and when I wasn't doing that I was a mason scavenger."

"Mason scavenger?"

"Yes, I go out and collect artefacts or useful pieces of building materials from the old city. It literally is new Stone cross considering much is made from the old city. But that concludes the last four years of my life. What about yourself? I'm sure you have been busy."

"Haven't you heard the stories?"

"Of cause I have, but I want to hear it from you, so I can get every last detail and treasure it forever…"

"Okay, well after finding out I wasn't a dragonfly…"

Despite the urgency Spyro had enjoyed the talk he had with Ember, it made him see her in a new more mature manner. Now that her obsessive nature has been quelled. He continued talking even after the sun had gone down. It was only when Spyro concluded they had realised the how high the moon was and simply how tired they were.

"Hey Cyn…I'm mean Ember should we land?"

"Did you just call me Cynder?"

"Sorry, I'm not used to having anyone else as my partner."

"Oh, but yes, I need to sleep."

"Down there looks like a good spot." Spyro pointed to a small hill below them.

"Good, my wings are aching."

They settled down upon a hill, where Spyro prepared a fire for them to sleep by. They settled down ready for bed.

"Ember, how far away are we from Warfang now?"

"Since we travelled longer than usual, I would say we should be there by tomorrow evening."

"Good, Cynder shouldn't be too far ahead."

"Spyro, what are you going to do when you get to Warfang?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well before the…incident you mentioned you had a very important mission."

"do you not know?"

Ember shook her head.

"Oh, well the truth is…Warfang has fallen."

"Fallen?!" She squeaked.

"Yes, a dragon named Draco has taken it, we don't know how but that's where Cynder is most likely going to go."

"He sounds like a very bad person."

"I'm not too fond of him to be fair. But we have our suspicions that just like how Cynder was he is being controlled by Malefor's Influence."

"Oh…"

"So yes, I do have busy day for you."

"Right, I can help you."

"Ember, I appreciate the offer but it's too dangerous for you."

"I can fight Spyro, please let me help."

"I'm sorry, but this isn't practice, this is a place where you can die."

"I bet you was never told that when you left the swamp. Plus, I have been trained for the last four years and combat was always an area I excelled at."

"I…I can't argue with that…just promise you won't be stupid."

"Of cause."

"Right, good night."

Ember then got up and approached him.

"Ember, what are you doing?"

"Sleeping…"

"With me?"

"…Yes."

"Sigh, I'm going to have to say no, I'm still not comfortable around that fact plus this spot is reserved for only one dragoness."

"Oh…I understand. Sorry."

Ember settled back down in his spot and curled down. Spyro too lowered his head, however a thought popped into his head…Something was missing, about Warfang…

"Sparx!"

Spyro bolted upwards, causing the pink dragoness to jump.

"Sparx?"

"Oh, he was still in Warfang when I was sent to Convexity! Hang on brother I'm coming to get you tomorrow."

Spyro settled down again after his sudden outburst, as did Ember.

Meanwhile an hour or so ahead of the two, Cynder and the other four dragons and dragonesses set up camp behind a ridge line out of sight. Cynder hadn't talked much but regretted bringing them along because of how annoying they were. She had isolated herself and instead took to star-gazing. Well at least until a particular golden male invaded her space.

"It's a beautiful night, but nothing compares to you my beautiful dragoness."

"Don't you have any other side to your personality?"

"Of cause, I'm also the leader of the group isn't that right guys and girls?"

"Yeah!" They cried out simultaneously. Causing Cynder to cringe a little.

"See, I'm loved by my group. As one day, we will be. Our love will be the pinnacle and envy of all those around us. And we will be seen as the dragons even greater than Spyro."

Cynder rolled her eyes. And shifted herself slightly away. " _You sure dream big."_

"What happened to the purple lug anyway?"

"I caught him cheating. There is nothing else to say."

"Oh, not the perfect dragon I see, just as I thought. well if you need someone more down to realm I'm your dragon. And if that dragon ever shows his face we'll defend you-"

"Good-Night." Cynder suddenly said, curling up defensively to go sleep.

"You heard her, sleep time."

One by one they drifted off. Magnia and Glacia the fire and ice twins bundled on top of each other. Terra the earth dragoness tried to approach Nimbus.

"Na ah, Terra, there is only one dragoness for me."

Terra frowned, and sighed, and instead curled up nearer to the other rascals.

Nimbus approached the sleeping black dragoness. But instinctively Cynder raised her tail and directed it at him.

"Ah I see, Save the city, become the hero, get the girl. I like it." Nimbus stepped back, content with taking his time.

For whatever reason Cynder kept thinking of Spyro. Her heart, or what remained told her she still loved him, but she constantly tried telling it otherwise, giving herself a great amount of indecision.

" _Spyro doesn't matter anymore, he chose Ember over you even after all you have done for him…all you had done to him. You don't need anyone anymore, because Spyro is all you need. Shut up Heart! You got yourself into this mess and this is the price you paid. Now shut up and let me, your mind make the decisions now. Tomorrow we save Warfang and Draco and live happily ever after."_

To someone with the ability with minds, this would certainly come under odd. But both dragons had their allies and their goals. But tomorrow will decide what will happen.

 **After this chapter, there are far too many questions to ask but a lot of things come down to this.. But I want to hear from you guys what you think is going to happen next. Say it in the reviews, PM me or whatever. And if you haven't already follow the story, it helps me out, it helps the story out.**

 **And with that adios amigos.**


	21. To the Ends of the Realm

**Rated M for swearing.**

To the Ends of the Realm

Spyro awoke the next morning, and to his surprise he felt a weight upon his chest. He shifted his head down and to his surprise a sleeping smiling Ember laid next to him. Spyro scrambled quickly backwards, alarmed to see her there. Ember's head slammed onto the hard ground, immediately causing her to jolt upwards as well shrieking. She quickly got over her shock while Spyro struggled to control his breathing.

"Ow…What was that for?" Ember grumbled.

"When…when did you get there?" Spyro breathed.

"Last night of cause."

"But I told you no."

"You didn't complain when I joined."

Spyro shook his head clear. "Ember, I told you were only friends, you know my feelings are for Cynder."

"About that, I did some thinking, what if she doesn't come back to you." Ember secretly smiled.

"Ember if this is an attempt to woo me then don't, my heart will always belong to Cynder while She's around. Regardless if she no longer wants me."

" _While she's still around…"_ Ember sinisterly thought to herself.

"Ember…what are you thinking, it better not be another plan."

"Oh." Ember quickly snapped herself out of thoughts. "It's nothing, come on we better eat, the earlier we leave the quicker we can catch them!"

"Right…"

"I see some nice deer over there by the forest edge, if you fancy some Venison."

"I guess I could go for some meat…"

"Cool, I'll get them and show you how good I am at hunting!" She said, zooming after said deer.

"Sigh…"

Ember's first few attempts failed miserably. Spyro wasn't sure what was worse for her, her bright pink scales that made her stand out like a sore thumb or she wasn't as good as she stated…Eventually she managed to catch a small deer by sheer luck, then struggled to get a proper grip on the thing as she clumsily flew back to whether Spyro was observing. It was clear at this point that Ember had already bounced back to her annoying self, maybe it was because she was with Spyro still or what.

"Like I said, a professional job."

"Can we just eat already, we're wasting time."

"Of cause, you can have the bigger piece just cause I'm nice."

"Let's just eat."

Ember crudely divided the deer in half, and deliberately took her time. While Spyro ate as quickly as possible without making a complete mess of it. He then stood up while Ember had a mouthful.

"Where are you going?" Ember said with some difficulty. Eventually swallowing the piece of venison.

"After Cynder."

"But you don't know the way."

"I only need to head in the same direction, I can just fly over things."

"I haven't even finished my venison though."

"Then catch up, I'm not waiting for you when Cyn is walking blind into danger."

"Fine, I'll eat as we fly."

"I'm not slowing down for you."

"But you're the one that brought me along. Not that I'm complaining of cause."

"Let's go!" Spyro said slightly frustrated.

Spyro took off, while Cynder quickly grabbed the remains of her venison in her front talons and took off as well.

Cynder too was an early riser, the constant snoring and constant rush of thoughts meant she had another rough night of sleep, which didn't help with her current health condition.

" _Sigh, I guess today is the day I get to see Warfang again."_

"Everyone up! Now we move!"

The other four dragons grumbled in their sleep, the twins were the first to stir, untangling themselves. Nimbus also shook himself.

"Is this the early bird catches the worm? Cause I hope you're the worm."

"Just shut up about that, how far are we from Warfang?"

"I would say about half day, but why rush? Like you say, we can take this slow."

Terra was the last to arise, stretching out her talons and wings.

"You heard her, she isn't interested Nimbus."

"Not now. But one day she will be, I am irresistible, just look at yourself."

Terra frowned…it was true. She couldn't resist his charm, but it broke her heart every time he made a comment like this and he knew it. Cynder frowned too, this was just cruel. But it wasn't any of her business. And she wouldn't have to associate herself with them afterwards.

"Come on, we will get something to eat then leave."

"Magnia, Glacia, you're on hunting duty."

Both dragons gave each one glance. Before scrambling to be the first to the nearby river at the bottom of the hill.

"What was that about?" Cynder asked.

"They see everything they do as a competition."

"I do believe she was asking me Terra… But they see everything they do as a competition."

"I just said that…!"

"Sigh, let's just wait for them to get back."

It wasn't long until they came back, despite their competition Cynder could see they were working together, kind of like when she and Spyro used to.

" _No Cynder get that image out of your head! Dammit why does he keep appearing everywhere. He doesn't love me. Remember, he loves Ember…it's no use everywhere I look I am reminded of him. It can't be helped, I still love him. Even though it hurts I still love him. No doubt he's on his way for me. Maybe I just need to give him one more chance to prove his love. He's always cared for me, and given more than one chance even though I didn't deserve it. Maybe now even after what I witnessed, I'm the one deluded again. Oh, I don't know anymore…It's sending me mad…"_

Magnia deposited his rather impressive amount of fish, four reasonably grey fish. Of which he beamed at. However, his thunder was stolen when his sister deposited a pile of five even larger fish. Beaming and grinning at her success.

"You always have to show off don't you." Magnia moaned.

"What can I say, I am the better sibling." Glacia gloated.

"Now you are, but we all know I'm the faster eater."

"You're on!"

All four dragons dove onto the piles of fish. But Cynder quickly speared one with her tail and dragged it back before the four of them devoured the rest. She hastily ate hers up as well, determined to get going.

"Are we all ready? Good because were going." Cynder took to the skies, leaving the rest to quickly gain their bearings. They hastily took off as well, catching up with the quickly fleeting dragoness.

Six hours pass. As both parties swiftly flew towards the direction of Warfang.

"Were nearly here…" Spyro said quietly.

"How can you tell? I thought I was the one leading us."

"There is no denying it, that ahead of is the burned lands, meaning that Warfang should be to the left slightly."

"The…the burned lands?"

"Yes, it is where me and Cynder finally confronted and ended Malefor."

"Oh!"

"Now you see why I said Cynder would help me save the realm."

"Oh…"

"We need to land; I doubt Draco would leave the walls unguarded and we wouldn't want to be spotted."

Both dragons descended rapidly, taking shelter behind some rocks.

Both dragons kept low as they manoeuvred around the rocks, eventually turning a corner where Warfang stood. What remained horrified Spyro. Ruins of tents, broken weapons, shredded burning tents littered the place and siege equipment laid completely wrecked. But the thing that startled Spyro the most was there were hardly any casualties, blood puddles everywhere but surely there would've been more for the size of which the ruins were. Then Spyro averted his gaze to the city, which looked remarkably intact but with a few 'improvements.' Red stoned guard's towers, ones made from the same material as that of the battering ram and siege towers were spaced evenly along the walls. And multiple cannons based upon the design of the one that defended Warfang were also constructed and working atop the wall. However, the original cannon remained intact, being used by Draco's forces. Smoke bellowed in clouds from behind the walls rising higher and higher darkening the skies.

"So they weren't lying…Warfang is no longer under the control of the dragons and moles."

"Are you sure you can take it? We could always turn back now."

"There is no-way we can take Warfang, not on our own."

"Then let's go home!"

"No, we were never here to retake Warfang, only to find Cynder."

"Well, I don't see any sign of her…"

"Knowing Cynder she would find an alternative route."

"Meaning what?"

"That she will most likely be in Avalar. We're running out of time, we got to move. Fly low and if we find Cynder stay behind."

"Of cause. _Then she will truly taste how I feel."_

For the next hour, they followed the route that Prowlus took to get to Warfang. The sun had gone past midday and begun to descend. The path then opened, revealing the beauty that Avalar had always been known for. Spyro slowly wandered in, Avalar had always held a mystical sense to Spyro, he couldn't quite place it but he felt renewed. He stepped forward even more, allowing the light that was hidden behind the cliffs to be casted upon him. It was then he saw Cynder on the other side of the river. His girl. She had her backed turned and was carefully examining the Forbidden Passage.

"Ember…stay here no matter what."

"Of cause…"

Spyro flapped his way across the river, landing a few metres away.

"I knew you would come… That's why I've been waiting here. I just didn't expect you to ring her."

She then turned around and looked him in the eye. Her face was devoid of emotion. But Spyro knew this wasn't the case. She gave the look only he would understand Her voice sounded shattered and broken, speaking in a way that concerned him. It hurt her more than anything, to force herself to stare him in the eye.

"She means nothing, she is only here to help amend wrongs done."

"Oh? Is that so? I guess I shall see."

Cynder then begun pacing.

"You may be wondering why I haven't entered yet. I can't. Not until I tie up loose ends, for if I enter now…who knows what will happen."

"Cynder…what are you talking about. You know entering there in your state will only get yourself killed, and I won't be able to live with myself knowing you aren't here."

"I know…The truth is Spyro my body, it's broken. My heart tells me I still love you and there is something else to the story, but my mind tells me I hate you, that I know what I saw. I can't…can't decide what I want Spyro. I can't decide and its tearing me apart." She said raising her voice.

"Cyn…" Spyro whispered uncertainly.

"I want to love you Spyro, I truly do, but there is no point if all I get is rejection. So, I need you to decide, I trust you enough to make the right decision. Do I live a life of rejection once again and forever, or do I live happily with you for the rest of my days where I never doubt our love?"

"How Cyn?"

Cynder at this point couldn't take it anymore, she simply knelt on the ground and burst into tears.

"How can I prove my love to you?!" Spyro called out more desperate.

To someone like Ember this would seem over the top. But to Spyro and Cynder, this was far deeper. These were two dragons who had fought side by the side even after the world ended. This here was more than just a love problem, it was destiny testing them to their limits. It was breaking them even more.

"Save me Spyro! Just show me the real you!" Cynder said in hysterics.

"Cyn, this is the real me!"

"Please!"

This was the true despair Cynder had been in, the first time she had unleashed it since being freed.

Spyro closed his eyes. Now he couldn't hesitate, he couldn't let her make the first move. She had proven her undeserved love to him so it was time to pay it back. It was time to unleash; not the purple dragon's power, but instead the Spyro within. Something no amount of power could ever accomplish.

"Sing with me…"

 **(Recommended song – Bass Hunter – All I ever wanted)**

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

I know that I love you

Oh, baby why don't you see?

 **(X2)**

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that I love

Oh, baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me

I'm so alone

Here on my own

And I'm waiting for you to come

I want to be

A part of you

Think of all things we could do

And every day

You're in my head

I want to have you in my bed

You are the one

You're in my eyes

All I ever wanted in my life

 **(X2)**

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that I love

Oh, baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me

 **(Pause)**

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that I love

Oh, baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me

 **(Wait until end of song before continuing.)**

During The song Cynder begun to be calmed more and more. This wasn't how she imagined Spyro to get through to her, to time and time again prove his love yet again. The typical guy like Nimbus would sweep her off her feet like a normal damsel in distress just like she planned Spyro to if he really did want to win her back. But then again Spyro wasn't your typical guy and certainly wasn't a damsel in distress. She let the last tears out once more and regained her posture.

"Have I mended the damage done?" Spyro softly asked.

"I…I don't know yet…" She replied.

"May I…may I approach?"

"…You may."

Spyro slowly stepped forward. This is the second time they had been broken part, and a second time put back together. Things seemed perfect. But alas, we all know what during a rainbow…

Ember had been watching, oh she had been watching very closely. The more they sung, the more her brow lowered, and the more rage built up inside. Even she could tell that there was no stopping it, the wounds had been healed and now flourished, it wouldn't be long until Ember would have zero chance with Spyro. She had to act now. For it would usually take months, years or even decades before dragons would officially become mates until death. Unless an act of love as strong as this bind them

" _That song meant for us. That song was to be sung by Spyro to ME! But she stole his heart that was meant to mine. I fawned over him for twelve years! And what had she done tried killing him! On numerous occasions yet he still loves her? He will be mine!"_

She had lost the plot, her obsession that she had kept sealed up all exploded out at once as insanity. She took to the air.

Spyro meanwhile took a step forward, making sure to give Cynder plenty of time to adjust to seeing him again. He then took a step forward. But before he could take another a small bolt of lightning descended from above striking Spyro stunning him to the ground.

"Spyro!"

Spyro breathed heavily, the attack didn't hurt much but it definitely caught him off guard. But he knew it was only a warning shot. Spyro quickly regained his footing in time to see Cynder's travelling companions drop from the skies in front of him in a horse-shoe shaped fashion, dividing the two.

"What are four doing here?" Spyro questioned aggressively.

"Were here to help Cynder free your city of cause."

"Of cause, Dusk said there were other dragons accompanying. They must be you."

"And the penny drops!"

There is something in his voice Spyro didn't trust. It was like he was laughing at him, something he knew that Spyro didn't.

"Nimbus, what are you doing?!"

"There is however another reason of cause, I wouldn't do anything for free. But in order to get my just reward there is one issue…you. I need you and Cynder to renounce your love so that you may love Ember and I may love Cynder. It's a logical decision, it means the four of us can be happy instead of just two. Isn't that right Ember?"

"Ember?"

Like a shrieking banshee Ember appeared out of nowhere and struck Cynder heavily, sending them sprawling across the grass.

"Cynder!"

"You bitch stole my Spyro! He was meant to love me!" She shrieked, flailing her talons at the surprised dragoness. Who used her manoeuvrability to her advantage. Normally Cynder could win no problem, but as we all know Cynder has had hardly a chance to rest. And was now straining herself.

"Ember! Stop this now!"

"Oh she might of if it wasn't for the fact we had worked this deal out before hand."

"You planned this."

"Only naturally, people always underestimate my intelligence."

"Nimbus! You never mentioned anything like this to us!" Terra asked.

"Of cause not, you wouldn't understand, but still you will follow because you owe me."

Terra hung her head.

Spyro snarled, and tried darting past to the left, but was only met to the grinning snarl of Magnia, causing Spyro to back up even further.

"This can all end Spyro, by renouncing you love."

Spyro growled, but thought about it.

"Spyro don't!" Cynder called out. She then slapped Ember's head with the blunt side of her tail, disorientating the pink dragoness. "I'm not giving up our love, you have shown me yet again what you mean to me and I'm not letting it go! Not this time."

"Renounce it Spyro, even love has its limits and yours is here!"

Spyro had been backed up to the river's edge, and the four dragons were only getting closer.

"No, normally I wouldn't fight against another dragon unless I had to. But you are now pushing me to do so."

"Just stop being greedy and possessive! Renounce and this will stop. It's so simple yet the logical answer. You maybe the purple dragon but you can't defeat the four of us alone."

 **(Song Recommendation – Samurai Scanners extended – Warriors Orochi)**

"Then it's a good thing he isn't alone!" A new attention-demanding voice sliced in. All combatants even Cynder and Ember stopped, and stared at the new arrival.

It was Dusk.

"Dusk! What are you doing here?"

"Don't forget me Sweetie!" Dawn added.

Both Foxes stood the other side of the river.

"Dawn!" Spyro called out in relief.

"Your sudden need to depart worried me Spyro, and it seems we were correct."

"You two?! Why are you here?" Nimbus cried outraged.

"What a silly question, why would we tell our enemies?"

"Grr, this is none of your business."

"Incorrect, Spyro and Cynder are our business. I suspected something like this of you, but Ember…what have you done to manipulate her… Spyro, Cynder! Cover your eyes! Now!"

Spyro instinctively knew what this meant, and upon seeing Spyro doing it Ember and Cynder did the same.

Dawn quickly opened Dusk's satchel and gently removed a white sphere with her maw, and immediately threw it into the middle of the group of dragons surrounding Spyro, releasing its blinding light."

"Aargh it burns!" Magnia screamed.

"Spyro go and help Cynder now!"

Ember and Cynder opened their eyes. But Cynder was the first to react rammed her in the stomach. Giving Cynder some distance. The two dragons then begun pacing around each other. Awaiting the first move. It was natural for dragons to do this when fighting over a mate-to-be.

Spyro ran past Terra and Nimbus, but was tripped up by Nimbus's tail.

"As a lightning dragon, I'm rather used bright lights!" He sneered. Spyro retaliated by kicking him in the face. Causing Nimbus to lose his grip enough for Spyro to wriggle free.

"Grr. You're not getting to her! Not while I'm kicking! She is mine Spyro!" Nimbus quickly intercepted Spyro, putting himself in between Spyro and the ensuing Catfight behind. "You three, stop crying and get over here."

Spyro backed off a little. Giving him and Nimbus a moment to breath. Dusk and Dawn leapt over the river and joined Spyro. While the other three clambered back over to Nimbus.

"You may have caught us off-guard but we still outnumber you four to three."

"Spyro leave them to us, we'll deal with them, just go and help Cynder!"

"Right."

"Ha, not likely! When Ember is through with her and were done with Spyro, they won't be able to resist the plans we have for them as for you two, we'll we can't have any witnesses…"

"Spyro! Cynder! It really is you guys!" Another female voice cut in.

"What she said!" A much deeper familiar tone entered.

Spyro looked behind and speeding towards them was Ashley the red dragoness and Sparx the golden dragonfly.

"Ashley!" Spyro called in in excitement.

"Oh come on, this was only meant to be the seven of us! Who are you?"

Ashley took to the side of Spyro.

"A friend of Spyro's who's gonna kick your arse. We got a lot of catching up to do but that can wait."

"Trust me evil random rainbow hippy dragons, I've seen her fight, you're toast."

"Sparx! It's great seeing you."

"You have a lot of explaining to do Spyro boy, but first scrub the floor with these frog weeds."

"Of

"Just wait until you see phase two."

"Phase two?"

"It's what kept me alive these last few days. It's called running and screaming in fear." Sparx zipped away screaming, hiding away in some log.

Spyro was just overjoyed to even say the word " _Typical."_

"Humph, Another bitch of Spyro. Don't worry, I can take you all on and then Cynder will see I'm truly the best dragon for someone of her stature."

"Fuck you, I'm not anyone's bitch!"

"You're not? doesn't seem that way-" Thud! Nimbus didn't even see what hit him, as Ashley upper-cuts his chin so hard it sent him dragging across the grass.

"Thanks Ashley, I was about to do the same." Spyro joked. "Oh crap, Ashley there is something I need to speak to you about. It's…personal."

"Personal? Right whatever, but later. Right now, we got some ass-hats to deal with."

"Agreed."

"You bitch!" Terra hissed, lowering her horns and charging for Ashley.

"I've got this Spyro…" Ashley said, focusing on the dragoness. At the last second, she jumped to the left and used her tail to take Terra from under her feet. "Next time you insult me make sure it's something less predictable."

Crunch. A pillar of stone thrusted out of the ground and struck Ashley in the chin and lifted her up into the air. She quickly regained her balance and hovered.

"Grr."

Ashley went in to attack again.

Spyro meanwhile didn't have time to watch for her well-being. Nimbus was flailing at him with a flurry of lightning claws. Causing him to having to constantly evade. Leaving Dusk and Dawn to face the fire and ice duo of Magnia and Glacia.

"Are you sure you two want to do this?" Dusk Warned.

Both dragons grinned wickedly in answer.

"Very well, I wish it didn't have to come to this."

"Oh, stop being such a spoil-sport Dusk, you know you love showing off our teamwork."

"I do not like showing off…very much, but it has been a while since we 'exercised' so let us begin."

Both dragons begun sweeping either side of the foxes with a geyser of fire and ice and quickly moved inwards. Dusk quickly raised a shield of light, blocking the attacks while Dawn charged up a sphere of light. As soon the twins stopped Dusk dropped the shield and Dawn unleashed her attack in between the two, striking at their side.

The dragons shook of the pain and nodded at each other, taking to the sky.

"You can't hit what you can't touch." Glacia gloated.

"You two really enjoy combat, don't you?" Dusk asked. Unleashing a volley of dark balls the dragons had difficulty avoiding along with Dawn's light slashes that sliced through the air towards them.

"Only if it's fun like now."

"And only if its fair." Magnia added.

"Well it can't get fairer than this, two on two. *giggle*." Dawn leapt back to avoid a spike of ice.

"That's true, indeed that is true. That is one thing I like about you two. You always play fairly when we see you fight." Magnia commented.

"sounds like the enemy likes us dusk."

"Enemies, we're not enemies. Just a friendly spar between us…I think." Magnia countered.

"You two are like; the best explorers ever! You're our heroes. We used to come watch your battles in the arena all the time when you were with us."

"Oh, dusk we got ourselves a fan club."

Dusk evaded yet another fireball, and quickly caught a glance of Spyro.

" _Interesting, I wouldn't of thought these two as the kind to fight fairly_ …did you know anything about Nimbus's idea?"

"Idea?"

"Of killing Spyro. Did you really not know anything?"

"Nope, Nimbus doesn't really let us in on anything."

"Unusual… _Perhaps there is a way to end this where both parties escape injury._ This may sound peculiar but I propose a rule, first pair to have both their bellies touching the ground loses?"

"A challenge? Sound fun! Let do this."

"Ha you two are on!"

Now fuelled by the excitement of this new challenge the twins Eagerly increased their rate of fire.

Dusk quickly raised another shield, of which Dawn took cover behind.

"Dawn, remember our move we use against taller foes to reach their weak spots?"

"Of cause! Our special technique! Are you ready?"

"I am."

Dawn took a step back and begun charging up another light sphere.

"Now!"

Dusk leaped upwards and aimed the shield down. At the same time, Dawn released her attack as it exploded underneath Dusk. The force from the explosion rocketed Dusk up towards the dragons, who in a panic ceased their fire. Dusk used his maw and grabbed hold of Glacia and due to his weight begun dragging her down towards the ground.

"Argh! He's got me! Help me Magnia."

"Hold of Glacia! I got you."

Magnia went into a frenzy and tried grabbing Glacia's tail. But in perfect timing Dawn released another light sphere that exploded in front of Magnia scaring him. In one final tug Dusk dragged Glacia to the ground.

"Hold on Glacia I'm coming." Magnia panicked, getting closer to his sister and therefore the ground.

"Now Dawn!" Dusk yelled muffled.

Dawn leapt upon the startled dragon. She landed directly on top of his back.

"Belly Flop!" She yelled, as she caused the dragon to plummet out the sky and therefore pinning his belly to the ground.

"Magnia!" Glacia called out annoyed. However, this momentary distraction cost her as Dusk then jumped upon her. Pinning her to the ground as well by Dusk.

"We win!" Dawn sang.

"Now go to sleep." Dusk waved his paw in front of Glacia, causing her to immediately fall to sleep. Dawn did the same to Magnia. "It is a very useful ability. Shame it only works under certain circumstances."

"It's okay, all our abilities have some downside."

"They do, but we must help Cynder."

"Then what are we waiting for."

Both foxes were about to move until a barrier of lightning encapsulated them, trapping them inside with Magnia and Glacia.

"You're not going anywhere." Nimbus hissed. As he avoided Spyro's tail slam. "Cynder is mine when I plough through Spyro she will be no one else's!"

Dawn tried several times crashing through the sphere but only succeeded in getting shocked.

"I'm afraid Dawn it's up to Spyro, Cynder and their friend to finish this…"

Meanwhile Terra and Ashley where having an aerial battle and since they were airborne Terra no longer could use her attacks through the ground. So, she could only rely on her combat skills (which she was not very strong on) and Earth spewed from her mouth. This meant Ashley, who had received elemental training from her father and close combat training from the other three guardians for an entire year had an over-whelming advantage. However, hitting a target the size of a small ape whizzing around in the air is still a hard-target to hit. For this reason and another Ashley had been using her energy sparingly.

Terra tried lobbing yet another Rock. And again, Ashley simply strafed to the left. Terra tried releasing a volley of shots. But nothing came forth from her maw.

"What's wrong? Out of Energy?" Ashley taunted.

"Shut up, you must've run out ages ago, considering- Eep!" Terra suddenly squeaked, evading yet another fire ball.

"It's called conserving. You must've surely learnt that from somewhere."

"Oh, be quiet 'miss perfect'. At least I wasn't rejected by the purple dragon."

"What? No I wasn't. We all know Spyro has always had his eyes on Cynder."

"Oh, stop being a clever clogs, surely you must've of liked him. Otherwise why else would you be here."

"Only as a friend, I don't need to sought after one dragon when I can take care of myself unlike you."

"Fuck you bitch, I can take care of myself."

"Ha yeah right, then why do you rely so much on your lightning mate?"

"He isn't my mate…yet!"

"Oh, not yet? Are you even at stage one?"

"No…I mean that is none of your business."

"Okay I won't pry, I already know more than I need to. Word of advice though, he is acting way to selfishly and arrogant to return your feelings."

"Shut up, stop pretending you like you know everything when you are just as arrogant."

Bam! A fireball scored a direct hit at Terra, knocking her unconscious. Ashley then landed next to the dragoness.

"And don't make assumptions about people you don't know."

She then turned her attention to Spyro.

"Need help Spyro?!"

Zap! Another cage of lightning enveloped her. Trapping her within. Surprised, Ashley tried ramming the cage, but to no avail.

"Let me go you creep!" Ashley yelled.

"Never! Spyro is my kill and mine alone! He took my Destiny and my Cynder away!" Nimbus screamed staring at the angered dragoness.

Spyro tried yet again to scamper past Nimbus but as an electric dragon he was just too quick, intercepting the purple dragon and surging lightning across the ground to drive him backwards.

"You're not going anywhere you reptilian plague, I will finally be rid of you and Cynder will be mine!"

"I'm not going to fight you." Spyro stated, evading another lightning claw.

"You ruined my life! So I will end yours!"

"Ruined your life? How? I don't even know you."

"Exactly, everyone knows you and no one knows me! I was destined to save this world! And Cynder was going to be my mate! You ruined my life! You ruined her life!"

"Ruined her life? I saved her from the darkness."

"Ha saved her! She was at her pinnacle of power when you stopped her."

"Cynder didn't want power, she wanted to be normal, like you and me."

"Shut up! I only know what she wants! She wants me! She is the only dragon for me and soon when she is my mate the whole world will see I am the hero of our time! Not you."

"What deranged madman are you? I never wanted to be a hero. Nor did I want this world to end. I did what I had to do and now all I want to do is be with Cynder. I'm willing to give up being the purple dragon if it meant being normal."

"She…isn't…yours! She's mine!"

"You don't care about her at all, you only care about yourself, isn't it?"

"Like you never!"

"No, of cause I don't. My friends are what matter and is the only reason I had gotten this far and I'm willing to sacrifice my life for then. You only want Cynder and is willing to invest nothing into her but murder."

"She will be Mine! Fight me, or are you scared of losing?!"

"Will you just stop with the pathetic excuses and see reality. I don't have time to fight you.'"

To make extra sure Nimbus summoned a lightning cage over the two of them.

"Die!"

Meanwhile Cynder was having problems with Ember, who was unleashing torrent after torrent of fire upon her. Cynder was tiring fast and was unable to use any of her elements. With each dodge, she did she was getting more sluggish in speed, something she never thought would happen to her and this scared her. In between each exhale, Ember would shout an insult or comment about her and Spyro.

"Spyro was meant to be mine you black bitch!" Boom! Cynder barely leapt out of the way of the Fire bomb. "And he will be mine once I have incinerated you into the ash." Cynder's eyes grew wide in fear as another fireball came streaking at her. She again tumbled out of the way, breathing very heavily indeed, she could not keep this up for much longer. "This is for all those you had killed!" Ember fired another shot, directly hitting Cynder in her underbelly and sending her sprawling backwards.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled.

To Spyro's relief she got up…but her underbelly was scorched black and she was shaking.

"Now I will eradicate you from my life and Spyro's! You were never worth him! Never! Spyro will realise that I am the one true mate when I free him from your clutches" Ember begun charging up her final attack.

"Cynder move!" Spyro yelled, evading Nimbus's tail.

Cynder could barely stand, let alone move, she took one more glance at Spyro and ushered the words… "I love you."

Enough…was enough…

Spyro closed his eyes for a second, snapping them open when his bodied was enveloped once more in black. Ashley looked on in Shock and fear while Dawn and Dusk stared in uncertainty. Nimbus took a very unsure step back at this sudden revelation.

"Wha-what is this?"

Spyro didn't answer, he simply frowned in fear. But regardless he didn't hesitate, with a single sweeping motion of his shadowed tail Spyro took the feet out from under Nimbus. Then with all his might forced his way into the shield. Causing lightning to arc like crazy off and into him severely shocking him. But he didn't care, he would give his life up for his friend and right now he had to. Spyro continued piercing his way through the veil. Causing an even greater power surge to flow through him. One final push and he shattered through. The cage disintegrated and Spyro continued Running.

Ember unleashed her humongous fire ball. Aimed straight and true for Cynder's heart.

Upon seeing what Spyro was doing Cynder panicked.

"Spyro…No!" Cynder yelled.

Spyro leapt in between, spreading himself as wide as possible. The Fireball struck him full on in the chest and continued, Hurtling it, and Spyro into Cynder. They all collided, the fireball disappeared Causing both to fall upon each other.

Gasps escaped many of the people. Most notably Ember. Who upon realizing what she did froze.

The smoke cleared. And all that remained was pile of Spyro and Cynder. Both severely burnt and blackened.

"Sp-Spyro? Ember whimpered.

Neither of the dragons moved. The shock cages that trapped the other group members disintegrated. Leaving the captives to breath and slowly approach the carnage and chaos that Ember had started and finished. Fire laid waste the grass around…

Draco sat bored amongst his throne in the temple.

An Orc quickly marched in carrying a plate full of burnt food.

"Oh boy…my favourite…rock pheasant." He sarcastically said.

The Orc bowed politely and placed the tray down. Draco leapt from his throne and took one bite.

"Bleh! I don't know how but this is even worse than yesterday!"

The Orc growled apologetically. (I'm sorry but we weren't designed for manual labour tasks.)

"You useless constructs!"

Draco pounded his fist into the ground. And unexpectedly to him, a crack descended the path, rippling along the ground revealing a blackish blue light until it struck the Orc, instantly turning him to stone.

Draco looked at his own hand in disbelief. Then grinned wickedly while staring at a couple of orc guards. He thrust his left talon out and out of it emerged a sphere of blackish blue light, striking one of the orcs in the chest, turning it into stone as well, rendering it unable to move at all. He repeated the process again, stretching out his right talon out he struck the other orc with another sphere, again getting the same result.

"Ha ha ha ha!

 **I would just like to thank you all have gotten to this point. Staying faithful and reading up to now. I guess you could call this the end of the first part of Conspiracy of Shadows. But with Draco and his new powers, who will be able to stop him.**

 **A word of warning to all reading. I'm afraid chapters will be scarcer for both my stories. Reasons being that Pokemon Sun/Moon is coming out this week and I will be playing a lot of that. I will be uploading…just not as often.**

 **On this topic though I feel this chapter still needs a lot of work and I'm looking for someone who can improve it by improving the action sequence and dialogue though have the same outcome. If you are interested simply PM me.**

 **With that thank you all again and until next time cya later.**


	22. Catching up

Catching up

Dusk waited patiently by the fire. He, Dawn, three dragons and Sparx were taking refuge in a cave on the outskirts of Avalar. It was by no means big, with a few odd pillars supporting the ceiling but it gave them all enough space in for them to gather around the centre with the fire and the odd pocket here and there for those who need their 'own' space.

It had been almost two days since Spyro took the fire blast meant for Cynder and neither of them had stirred from unconsciousness since. Clearly their bodies had refused to do so until they had at least healed. Dusk had instinctively brought along with him a couple of RH3 Crystals just in case something like this had occurred, and he was grateful he had now. He had placed them within the palms of each dragon, the were making very good progress considering the two couldn't resist the crystals and instead more than welcomed it, gradually healing the wounds and burns the other dragons had inflicted on them.

Dawn meanwhile had gone hunting in the outskirts of Avalar, trying to find any food the grublins and orcs hadn't already devoured. Ashley, who had shown them the cave which happened to be the one she and Sparx had hidden in, she was hidden away in one of the pockets of the cave sleeping with Sparx resting upon her flank. The image of Spyro's transformation had dug deep into her mind, embedding deep and unearthing her fear of it. She wasn't afraid of Spyro, only of his altered form, making her feel insecure around him even though he posed no threat and very clearly in his pure purple form.

A couple of more hours passed before either of the two dragons begun stirring. Spyro begun shifting in his position, shuffling around trying to get comfy. He gave up and instead begun pulling his eyelids up, which in itself was a challenge.

"Easy Spyro, take it easy." Dusk whispered.

Dusks voice awoke Spyro, driving away the unrest within. His eyelids slid opened and he took in the light. Is first reaction being he turned his head away as the bright light of the fire flooded and overwhelmed his mind. It was bright. He then regained his bearings and planted his claws firmly on the uneven ground. Putting weight on them hurt more than he anticipated, wincing at the pain that came with it. However, nothing compared to the pain he felt on his underbelly, like someone had set on fire then punched it. He took a few deep breaths in to adjust to the pain. Eventually making it barely bearable.

"Yours wounds have nearly healed but the pain will remain for some time. How are you feeling?"

"To be honest not that good, taking that hit hurt more than I would've liked it to." Spyro complained. Before realising and spinning his head towards Cynder.

"She will be fine, there is no need to worry about her."

"Oh…that's good." Spyro breathed.

"Come on and sit down, we have some venison and water for you to consume. You must be hungry."

"God I am."

Dusk nodded, and using his poor pushed some over to Spyro.

"Relax, your body will adjust to the pain better when you do."

Spyro looked unsurely at the ground, but reluctantly lowered himself awkwardly onto it, shifting his stomach around so that the least amount of it was exposed to the ground. He then ate slowly to avoid continuous stress to his body plus the lack of strength meant he wasn't going to make any sudden movements.

A few quiet moments pass as Spyro nibbled his food. He then raised his head as the sudden thought of how he got here drifted into his mind.

"What happened?"

"You took a heavy fire blast to your underbelly in protection of Cynder."

"Oh…I can't remember. All I do know is a blur and then getting hit by a bright light."

"You were engaged with Nimbus trapped in a lightning cage, but after making him lose focus and deactivating it you charged and intercepted then the fireball, inflicting a lot of damage to yourself and blacked out."

"Yeah…when you say it like that I vaguely remember it. It was all a huge rush, I wasn't thinking straight…I…I did what I felt was right."

"In doing so, you saved Cynder life."

"Thank you…" Spyro whispered before giving Cynder another long gaze before awkwardly shifting himself away.

"Is everything alright Spyro?"

"Sigh, I guess in a way no, just got a lot on my mind, and Cynder is the top of those."

"I understand, but she will be alright I assure you."

"No, it's not that…it's something else."

Dusk thought thoroughly about his thought, trying to find meaning in it. At last he spoke. "It's to do with Ember, isn't it?"

Spyro winced at the mention of her name, remembering all the pain she had caused he and Cynder. "It is, I just don't understand her. I mean I do but I don't. She always had this possessiveness about me and I never returned her feelings. Because of it Cynder got hurt…Was I wrong not to return Ember's Love?

"There is a difference between the two." Dusk responded. "There is Love." He added indicating at Cynder. "Then there is Obsession…" He trailed off, not needing to speak her name. "Albeit I was first surprised at her actions. But now I think about it the hints were clear. She constantly talked about how you were trying to find her waiting for you to come and retrieve her. Love will bloom into something beautiful, but obsession will drive you mad. As unfortunate as it was, it was only the inevitable, do not blame yourself for following your heart Spyro, because it wasn't your fault."

"I guess you are right, but I just can't feel bad for her…What happened to her?"

"She froze after what she did to you, unable to comprehend what she had done…Shortly after she fled. Nimbus took off as well but ran in another direction. Ashley then escorted us to this cave, and through some difficulty we managed to get you here as well. It was only when we returned we found the other three dragons gone."

"How long were we out for?"

"Two days…"

"Two days?!" Spyro squeaked.

"Don't fret, you needed rest, it was far long overdue for both of you. If anything, you need more. So, I recommend you sleep now."

"Right. But if Ashley awakes could you tell me please, I need to speak to her about something important."

"I will, just be aware that she is on edge, she had hardly spoken to any of us since the battle. My guess is she isn't used to your other demeanour."

It then dawned of Spyro that none of them knew of his new ability. "I never told you did i?!"

"No need to worry, we saw it ourselves and you have gained control over it as we had hoped."

"Hoped?"

"We knew that you would be unable to get rid of it. So instead the only way was for you to harness it."

"Okay."

"…You better head to sleep then, we have got a long week ahead and you will need to be in optimum condition if we are to succeed."

"At what?"

"Retaking your home, what little we heard from Ashley is that Warfang had fallen to Draco. So me and Dawn agreed to assist where we can. It will be a long battle, but I believe by attacking various weak spots of the city we will be able to deal a massive blow to Draco's armies."

"Okay…" Spyro said, realising of the bigger problem.

"Now rest, if Ashley does stir I will notify you. But you need to sleep."

"Good idea. Night Dusk?"

"Good night, I'll alert the others that you had awoke but I will be a few days before we do any actions."

"Right."

Spyro's vision then begun feeling hazy, like someone had just spun him around in circles. This was then followed quickly by him collapsing to his side and fainting much to the curiosity of Dusk.

 _Spyro awoke in a place he hadn't seen in years. He got to his feet and took in his surroundings. He stood before a vision pool as a space black mixed in with streaks of dark red painted the skies. At first, he didn't recognise it but a name did fade into his name._

" _Chronicler?" Spyro called out, only hearing the empty echo of his voice return._

 _Nothing…_

" _Hello? Chronicler! Are you there?" Spyro spoke again._

 _Still nothing._

 _Certain there was no one else here Spyro stepped forward and stared at the swirling green liquid as it remained untouched in its stone basin. Taking one last look around before focusing into the centre and found his vision becoming hazier._

 _A piercing yell from a female ripped through the air. As Spyro saw an unimaginable flurry or orcs and axes chopping down on him and his friends. Slicing through their scales like paper, dismembering them. Then like glass the vision shattered in pieces, falling into the abyss below and leaving nothing but a pale white blank canvas. A few moments pass before an hourglass slowly faded into view. More specifically the Chronicler's hourglass. It then flipped upside down, and the strange blue liquid inside begun flowing down into the other chamber._

" _Time is ticking Spyro, you know where to go…I'm waiting. Wha ha ha ha!" The voice cackled before fading along with the hourglass."_

 _The last thing to appear was a very blurry image of a dragon, that Spyro could barely make out as Ignitus…_

Spyro suddenly awoke in a startle. But he found himself to be in the same cave under the same watchful eyes of Dusk.

"Is everything okay Spyro?" Dusk asked.

Spyro turned his head, towards Dusk, who hadn't moved from his spot by the fire.

"I am sorry, just a nightmare."

"Care to talk about it? Nightmares are often indications of what worries you."

"No, it's okay, I just need time to make sense of it. Has Cynder or Ashley awoke at any point?"

"During the four or five hours, you have been asleep for neither have stirred. Dawn had come back briefly returning with more useful supplies but she went back immediately."

Spyro then heard a faint grunt to his side. As he and Dusk moved their heads to look down at Cynder who had begun moving slightly in her sleep. Both remained quiet as she shifted into a more comfortable position, however she did not wake.

"It won't be long now until she stirs. The crystal seemed to have done its job for you and her."

"Sigh… _I'm not looking forward to this…How will she think when I tell her…"_

"Okay. I'm going to get some fresh air if you don't mind."

"Not at all, just remember not to push yourself. If you're looking for a spot to gaze upon I would recommend a hill overlooking all the others and Avalar just outside. You cannot miss it, it has a single tree upon it."

"Right thanks. Do you need me back at any point?"

"Take your time."

With a nod Spyro padded for the exit. He gave the sleeping Ashley and Sparx a quick glance before continuing out of the cave. The moons' gaze met Spyro's eyes as the bright white light caused him to squint eyes. Upon adjustment Spyro continued walking out and almost directly ahead stood the tree that Dusk had mentioned. However, Spyro recognised it immediately as the tree he and Cynder first awoke upon after their endeavour with the dark master. Feeling a sense of Deja vu Spyro sauntered up the hill. At its peak Spyro took in the view. Avalar looked so much different in the night. The word Tranquillity sprang to mind, and a feeling of homeness. Spyro felt at peace and grateful for this moment of solitude amongst all his chaos. Like he was in the eye of the storm.

Spyro slowly laid upon the soft grass. This was the view he wished to awake to every day with Cynder by his side. Sigh…

"How did everything go so wrong." Spyro spoke to himself. "Why does there never seem to be an end." He said, about the dream he had. "Even after everything I done, everything I'm trying to do there is no end to this. Maybe Cynder and I aren't meant to be…No, I refuse to give in. I need to keep strong. If I falter now everything I fought for, we fought for will be reduced to nothing but rubble and dust. But what about that dream I had… I know it's real but why was it so different. That voice sounded so familiar. But I guess I've got no choice but to go… What do I do?!" Spyro burst out.

Spyro looked up at moon, almost expecting an answer to come. He simply lowered his head to the ground where he did not move for half an hour He was contempt with simply laying there, at least for now anyway.

His silence though evaporated as two sets of claws scrunched the grass beneath them alerting the purple dragon there was now someone watching him. Spyro raised his head and turned to look at his visitor.

It Ashley and she stood nervously several metres back, one paw off the ground uncertain whether to take another step forward or not.

"I…Dusk told me you needed to talk to me."

"I do actually."

Ashley didn't budge, hesitant to move closer.

"Is something wrong?"

Ashley didn't respond and instead just continued staring at him. Puzzled Spyro looked down at himself. Then he realised she was afraid of darker self.

"It's okay. It is me, I'm purple see."

Spyro watched as Ashley took a moment to evaluate Spyro head to toe again. When at least satisfied enough to make her feel more comfortable she edged closer until she was at the summit of the hill. Keeping a good couple of metres away to be sure. Neither of them spoke for a minute until Spyro did.

"You don't have to be afraid of it. I can control it…Sort of."

"Sort of? What do you mean sort of?"

"I'm able use it I mean. But Cynder thinks that its highly suspicious so I don't use it unless I have to."

"What?"

"I don't know…I don't quite understand how it works either…"

"Oh…"

Silence descended upon them again like a mist. As only the gale of wind whistled past them. However, it seemed to of been needed since Ashley's uneasiness seemed to off faded away.

"Ashley, remember that thing I needed to talk you about two days ago, back when we fought those other dragons?"

"Yes, actually I do, you said it was very important."

"It is…Ashley do you remember anything about your mother?"

"No not really, the only things I know were told by my mother. But I heard she was a great dragoness. Why do you ask?"

"Ashley, what I'm about to tell you is possibly going to be hard to take in."

"Spyro? What do you know of my mother?"

"I found her…"

"You did? How? She is dead!"

"Please let me explain, it is confusing but I need you to understand."

"Understand what?"

"Your mother…was a purple dragon…like me."

"A purple dragon…?"

"Yes, and she was imprisoned in Convexity by Malefor."

"In Convexity? Spyro what are you talking about."

"Just let me finish…She was also my mother."

"What?!"

" _This isn't going as well as I hoped…_ Just take a moment to take in what I just said."

Ashley stared out upon the open valley, trying to untie the knots in his revelation. In her mind, it made sense, but as expected for any young dragon it was still a lot to take in. She then turned back to look at Spyro in his serious face.

"So, you mean to say that…you're my brother?"

Spyro simply nodded.

"Okay…I honestly don't know what to say…this is a lot for me to take in."

Spyro didn't utter another word.

"If you did find my- our mother…Where is she now?"

At this Spyro faltered. "She…she didn't make it."

"Didn't make it? You mean…"

"Yes…Draco sent the golem through the portal and at the end it took her."

"Oh…" Even though Ashley didn't know Saphira the one thing she did associate with her mother was purple. Even though Ashton tried his hardest to change her memories the colour of purple was scorched into her mind. She simply broke down. Spyro expected a reaction like this so without hesitation Spyro was at her side wrapping his arms and wings around her for comfort. She more than gladly accepted, constricting Spyro in her clutch. Spyro winced at the pain but he did not regret this. This was not a hug of lovers but of two siblings connecting for the first time ever.

Spyro only looked on while Ashley sobbed on his shoulder. She cried for what seemed like an eternity but Ashley's sobbing did deafen away. She then wriggled away from Spyro's warming arms and gave him a smile in between her tears which Spyro returned.

"Thank you Spyro… I felt like a part of had been returned."

"No problem Sis."

It felt odd Spyro calling her that but she didn't mind. He was her brother anyway. It was then Ashley shuddered as the chilly wind raced down her spine.

"Ooh, it's a bit parky out here."

"Parky?" Spyro asked.

"You know, cold, chilly."

"I realise that now, it's just I never heard that word."

"Really? Father uses to describe it all the time."

"Well I guess I learnt one thing from today."

"*Giggle* Come one then, let's get inside to the warm of the fire."

"I think I'll pass thank you, need some more time to think."

"Are you sure, I don't want you to catch a cold on my behalf."

"I'll be fine, I'm part Ice dragon remember. The cold doesn't bother me that much."

"Of cause, ha. Okay well don't spend too much time. I'm just going to see how the others are doing."

"Sure."

Ashley begun excitedly bouncing down the hill, coming to a halt halfway down to shout something else to him.

"And it's err, nice meeting you little brother. Just wait until dad hears this."

"Yes. Don't worry, we will save him and the rest of Warfang."

"I'm not, we got you and Cynder."

Spyro smirked, it felt good to have someone believing in him.

"Right I'll err go in now."

Spyro nodded back and turned his head to watch the stars.

Ashley turned around and nearly jumped out of scales when she saw Cynder practically standing in front of her. Her open curious innocent looking eyes that held a kill streak staring right at her.

Her reaction in return made Cynder jump.

It took a moment but Ashley did regain her composure.

"Oh Cynder, it's only you." Ashley breathed.

"Sorry?" Cynder said and asked apologetically.

"It's okay, just didn't expect you to be right there."

"I have that kind of ability." Cynder grinned.

"Right. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better thank you. Dusk had already filled me on the details. Is Spyro still up there?"

"He is." Ashley replied with a genuine smile.

"Thanks."

"Okay, well I'm heading back to the cave."

Cynder nodded. Feeling satisfied Ashley bounced down the rest of the hill. Cynder look on at amusement at Ashley's unexpected happiness. But continued her leisurely stroll up the hill towards an oblivious Spyro. Upon seeing him happiness swelled up inside of her. Seeing this as an opportunity Cynder grinned to herself and seized the opportunity. She crouched lower, ignoring the pain around her body, and edged closer.

Grinning proudly at herself she made last second observations to make sure she would hit her mark. Then she struck. Silent as a whisper she pounced on her unsuspecting 'prey' and promptly flattened him under her claws. Her play rough attack immediately gained a petrified and hurt yelp from Spyro.

"Ow. Ashley, you know that hurts!" Spyro lashed out.

"Sorry…"

Spyro paused for a moment at the voice then painfully turned his face to a sheepishly grinning Cynder.

"Cynder?"

"Hey…"

"Could you…please get off me." Spyro voice dipped sadly.

Cynder hesitated, she noticed his voice sag but did as told and stepped off him. Giving Spyro space to painfully readjust himself and cough. Cynder couldn't help but feel her spirits dampen, she regretted her action but could do nothing but wait.

Spyro didn't pay her any mind while he coiled down back into his position.

"Sorry…" Cynder whispered.

"It's okay…I deserve it." Spyro sighed.

"Deserve it? For what?"

"Just I do." Spyro said, turning his head back to the stars.

Upon that answer Cynder rolled her eyes. And in her resolve, she pondered over and begun softly begun snuggling down next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm keeping you company."

"I wish it didn't have to say it now…" Spyro said, almost coming to a whisper at the end.

"Say what Spyro?"

"Cynder. I think…I think we shouldn't be together."

This response caught Cynder completely off-guard.

"What…what do you mean Spyro?" Cynder said with a hint of fear.

"I mean, us Cyn…Every time we try there is always something or someone that breaks us apart, and every time we break off it hurts more and more. I just don't think I can go on with that anymore."

Cynder just froze maw open wide and unable to speak or comprehend what he was saying.

"Trust me Cynder it's certainly not you, that I'm sure of. But I just don't to see you hurt anymore."

"Spy…"

"I'm sorry Cyn…I really am. I do hope more than anything we can still be best friends, partners even…"

Cynder withheld her tears and simply turned her back on him.

"No!" Cynder uttered defiantly.

"I should have expected it really. I'm truly sorry if you hate me now, but you know I could never harm you… I'm ready for your fury."

"I'm saying no Spyro because I refuse to believe that." She said, quickly twisting her body.

Spyro raised an eye.

"I don't doubt your love, the only love I doubted was my own. Maybe it is too late for inspirational speeches and last minute saving. But isn't that how we always did it? Fighting until our last breaths, Because I'm willing to do that for only one dragon Spyro and that is you. I know, I let you down time and time again but I believe our love wasn't meant to be a cruel joke and this time there won't be a mist or anger to blind my eyes from the truth."

"Cyn…Please…"

"No Spyro time and time again you had proven yourself, you never gave up on me. So now it's my turn. I realise now it will be a hard mountain to go up but I'm willing to climb it if it means having you as my prize."

"I'm just tired of seeing you hurt."

Cynder had brought herself to Spyro's eye level, so he could see her and only her.

"So you would rather have me safe and miserable? Spyro I keep telling you, I'm willing to put myself on the line if it means getting to see your smile, because I know you would do the same. Wouldn't you? Answer me dammit."

"Yes!"

"And would you give it all up for safety?" Her tone softened. "Would you be willing to give this up?"

She answered her own question by pressing her maw upon his. Despite the many times before this one sealed the deal. Spyro's eyes drooped and closed. A moment of blissful silence passed.

Cynder then separated.

"So, are you?"

"Are what?"

"Willing to give it all up silly?"

"No…?"

"Good, because we got a city to save soon. Oh, thanks for taking the hit for me Spyro. I presume you've gotten over her."

"Wha?"

"I'll take that as a yes." She said grinning.

The sudden change in mood amused Spyro, the playful yet well-meaning Cynder he had grown to love. But what struck him the most was she didn't even ask for a confirmation, which to him was totally like her.

"Hang on Cyn…" Spyro interrupted. The sight of tree had caught his attention Upon realising what Spyro was gazing upon she too looked. "Isn't that the same tree as…"

Cynder couldn't help but grin in irony. "It is…"

"Sigh, the realm has a sense of humour doesn't it."

"*giggle* You could say that."

"Cyn, back when we were first here there was something I was going to ask you before…"

"…Before you chickened out…"

"Yes, wait how did you know?"

"Your easy to read at times, but I didn't want to force it out of you otherwise it wouldn't have been special. Let's go in now, it's cold out here and I need your warmth."

"Why wait?" Spyro grinned, slipping his tail around hers.

"And I promise you Spyro things will turn for best when we save Warfang and Draco."

"Draco still means something to you, doesn't he?" Spyro asked. Not suspicious but understanding what she means.

"Well now I know he isn't behind all this…I can't feel hate for him."

"Agreed, I do look forward to meeting the real Draco. Even though I got to admit I'm not sure how it will turn out… _after everything he's done._ "

"Good to hear. But first we have to save Warfang and him."

"Warfang…" Spyro whispered. Then like lightning it struck him. "Cynder, there is something I need to tell you and the others!" He yelled, dashing back down the hill trying to ignore the pain aching in his muscles.

"Spyro?! Where are, you going!" Cynder yelped as the purple dragon suddenly rushed passed her. She galloped down the hill after him. By the time, she had gotten down the hill herself Spyro had already gone inside. Muttering to herself she followed in suit. She found Spyro already talking to Ashley, Sparx who had settled on her head, Dusk and even Dawn who must've snuck in at some point. All of which were gathered around the fire. She approached slowly and was first spotted by Dusk, and one by one they all drawn their attention to Cynder.

"It's good you could join Cynder." Spyro said.

"Well I wasn't exactly going anywhere else after you asked me to join you." Cynder countered sarcastically.

"Oh… Anyway, I need to speak to you." Spyro replied, addressing all of them.

"Yo bro, what's up with the emergency?" Sparx inclined.

"I'm getting to that… Dusk, remember that nightmare I mentioned."

Dusk tipped his head forward in acknowledgment.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you is what I saw."

"You have all our attention Spyro, From the sound of it, it is urgent."

"Right. If we were to go to Warfang…well… I just can't say but it won't be good. But I also saw a part of the White Isles."

"Oh…why does every vision you get have to be somewhere creepy…I hate creepy moon temples and their riddles of doom…"

"The White Isles? Father told me those were a myth." Ashley said surprised.

"They aren't, and I believe that's where we need to head."

"Did The chronicler speak to you then Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Not quite, but there was something about the voice…something off about it."

"Is that all sweetie? No additional information?" Dawn asked.

"No, nothing important."

Dusk however didn't believe it, there was something in his voice he recognised as hesitation. However, Cynder's expression also shown she may have picked up on it as well. " _I'll let her ask…_ Very well in two days we will make for the White Isles. I presume you remember the way Spyro?"

"I do."

"Okay. In which case I recommend we all rest up as much as possible. Some of us still need time to recover our strength."

"Wait? So, we are just going to completely ignore the city because of some dream? How do you even know it's real?" Ashley panicked.

"I am sure Spyro wouldn't simply abandon Warfang for something like this, the request of the chronicler is simply something not to be ignored."

"I guess…"

"You could always stay here, it would be beneficial to have someone keep an eye on the city."

"No, I'm not about to leave my brother again."

The comment caught Dusk off-guard, a feat rarely achieved. He then turned to Spyro.

"Long story…"

Dusk simply nodded.

"Very well we should get some rest."

The group split off. Dusk and Dawn headed for the opposite side of the fire where Spyro and Cynder was. While Ashley headed back into her secluded spot.

"Where are you sleeping Sparx?"

"I'm gonna go with Ashley…"

"Ashley?"

"Yeah man, sleeping on her ridge lines is so comfy, like a dragon in sheep clothing."

Both dragons looked back at him with their usual glances at him.

"It's err, complicated man okay." Sparx said, before zipping off.

"Right, now goldilocks is gone do you want to talk?" Cynder whispered.

"About what?"

"Your dream of cause. I could tell there was something unpleasant you left out."

"I would rather not."

"Spyro…not this again."

"Cyn its nothing like that. It's just something I would rather forget myself…"

"…Okay, but you know already that I'm here for you, any burden no matter how small is now my burden as well."

"Of cause."

"Night Spyro."

"Night Cyn…"

 **It's about time this chapter was done. It was long over-due. But as I said before various things distracted me.**

 **But I suppose you could call this the end of the first part of the story. With things seeming bleak yet hopeful, what do you think is going to happen next? However, this also brings bad news. I do not plan on doing another chapter for a while. Reason why? Simply because there are also other stories, other scenarios I want to put our favourite duo in IE my other current story plus another story I plan on starting. Which will have a lot less action in. For whatever reason, I seem to suck at writing action sequences, however with dialogue segments I seem just fine. I also seem to succeed in shorter more detailed chapters. This story is mostly driven by narration rather than detail and that's why I guess I seem to bite my cheek at it. However, keep an eye out for an update for my other current story and my new one to come. It might be something you like :). Again, I'm sorry for the mess I made of this chapter.**

 **Adios amigos.**


End file.
